Historia paralela
by Maly-chan
Summary: Que pasaría si?, en lugar de que Suon y Genma comprometieran Akane y Ranma, hubieran sido la señora Nodoka y la mama de Akane, Akane tiene la maldición de Jusenkio, Ranma es el heredero del dojo. Quieren saber mas pasen y lean esta historia. [UA] [en actualización]
1. una historia paralela

Los personajes de esta historia son de Rumiko Takashi la historia NO la presento con fin de lucro solo para entretener. Tiene **UA y OoC**

 **Aclaraciones**

 _-hablan-_

 _ ***piensan***_

 _ **-"carteles del panda"-**_

 **/-/-/** cambio de escena

 **Capitulo 1: Una historia paralela**

Una ligera lluvia está presente en la ciudad de Nerima, tranquila como siempre… hasta que se escuchan gritos se observa a un joven de larga cabellera rojiza destellos que asemejan al color del fuego, lo lleva amarado en una coleta baja, el cabello de su frente deja ver bien unos hermosos ojos color café chocolate, las facciones de su rostro son varoniles aunque algo aniñadas, trae puestas unas ropas chinas, la camiseta morado oscuro sin mangas, claramente se ven sus marcados brazos, lleva una cinta color negro amarrada a la cintura, un pantalón color gris humo, y unas zapatillas chinas color negro, mide 1.75 de alto, aparentando unos 17 años, en general es bastante apuesto. A su espalda esta un gran oso panda.

 _\- no iré, yo volveré a China –_ dijo el pelirrojo, al momento de mandar al oso panda al extremo de la calle- _adiós mamá-_ Al decir esto toma una gran mochila y la coloca en sus hombros

 _-...-_ en cuanto el joven se volteaba, el oso panda con un letrero lo golpea en la cabeza noqueándolo por completo, para subirlo a sus hombros como costal de papas yéndose del lugar sin impórtale la gente que los veía como fenómenos de circo.

 **/-/-/**

En el dojo Saotome, sentada en una pequeña sala, esta una mujer de 43 años muy bien conservada, trae puesto un kimono tradicional sencillo de color café combinado con azul claro, su pelo de color café rojizo recogido en molote sencillo, junto con un hombre de 45 años lleva puesto un traje de entrenamiento y una pañoleta en la cabeza.

En el segundo piso de la casa, se encuentran los cuartos donde están los hijos mayores de los Saotome. En unos de los cuartos sentado en un escritorio leyendo un libro de medicina, está el primogénito Tadashi Saotome un joven de 19 años de edad, mide 1.80 de alto, su cabello negro corto, unos ojos café claro, su rostro con facciones bastantes varoniles, lleva una playera de manga corta viéndose sus fornidos brazos muy bien trabajados, tiene la espalda un poco ancha lleva un pantalón de mezclilla junto con unos tenis deportivos.

En la habitación de alado, acostado en una cama durmiendo cómodamente, hasta que suena la alarma y de mala gana se levanta, al levantarse se ve su torso no lleva playera solo un pantalón, se ve su abdomen un poco trabajado, sus brazos un poco marcados, su cabello es de color café un poco desordenado pero se puede notar que le llega abajo de las orejas como si estuviera en capas cortas, sus ojos son verde esmeralda, tiene 17 años, y de estatura 1.78 es el segundo hijo de la pareja Saotome, su nombre Saíto Saotome.

En la entrada de la casa se encuentra el más pequeño de la familia, un joven de 16 años de edad su estatura es de 1.70 tiene el cabello negro azabache amarrado en una trenza, con unos bellos ojos azules como lagunas, lleva un traje de entrenamiento color negro, unos fornidos brazos, y unos aspectos muy varoniles en su rostro aunque algo aniñados pero lo hacen ver muy lindo, el es Ranma Saotome.

En la pequeña sala junto con su marido está la señora de la casa su nombre es Nodoka Saotome ella revisaba el correo cuando leyó uno que llamó su atención, era una carta que venía de China pero esa letra la conocería de donde fuera, era de su gran amiga Naoko Tendo

 _Nodoka_

 _Ya regresamos de nuestro entrenamiento de china, estaremos en tu casa mañana temprano_

 _Atte:_

 _Naoko Tendo_

 _-¡Qué alegría!, es Naoko dice que ya vienen querido-_

 _-excelente hay que decirles a los chicos-_

 _-¡hijos Vengan de inmediato! -_

 _-¡voy mamá! -_ sonó una voz bastante varonil era Tadashi

 _-bien ma-_ una voz un poco menos varonil pero con un tonito como de niño travieso

El más pequeño de los hermanos se encontraba entrando cuando escucho a su mama

 _-voy mamá-_ era una voz varonil

 **/-/-/**

Todos estaban en la mesa del comedor su mama les iba a decir algo, su esposo Genma también se encontraba ahí

 _-niños les tengo que decir algo-_

 _-¿Qué es lo que pasa mamá?-_ comentó Tadashi

 _-va a venir mi amiga, mejor dicho mí hermana Naoko_ _ **–**_ dijo con alegría

 _-¿y eso en que nos afecta a nosotros?-_ dijo Saíto cruzándose de brazos

- _jovencito, deja que termine de hablar-_ dijo mientras mostraba su catana, a todos rápidamente se les puso el rostro color azul

 _-mami, sigue hablando_ _ **-**_ dijo Saíto mientras sonreía con nerviosismo

 _-bien-_ guardando su catana _–Naoko vendrá al dojo junto con su hija Akane y después de eso uno de ustedes se comprometerá con ella-_ dijo tranquilamente mientras Genma sonreía

 _-!Que¡-_ Gritaron los tres Saotome a su madre

 _-¡NO!, mamá no puedes hacer eso, comprometernos con alguien que no conocemos, de seguro es un adefesio, por eso le buscan marido -_ dijo Ranma enfadado

 _-Ranma, es un pacto que hicimos cuando éramos muy jóvenes, así que ninguno se puede negar, pero solo uno será el prometido de Akane -_

 _-a mi no me molestaría, que tal y es un linda niña, además no tengo novia y pues...-_ decía Saíto _–pero, si me das unos 50 mil yenes, soy su prometido sin quejas-_ dijo aun más interesado

 _-¿y cuando vendrán?-_ comento Tadashi

 _-pues…La carta decía que hoy -_

 _-¿y tu papá?, no dirás nada -_ comento Ranma aún enfadado

 _-tu madre ya me había contado de esto, y esto de acuerdo con ella-_ dijo despreocupado _\- a tal vez ella también practique artes marciales sería una gran compañera de entrenamiento–_ dijo viendo a Ranma

 _-yo no ocupo compañera de entrenamiento -_ dijo Ranma

 _-bueno dilo por ti, yo si quiero novia, y más si mi mamá me da ese dinero -_ comento Saíto con una cara de soy el más galán del mundo

 _-no se madre-_ decía Tadashi

 _-no se preocupen, ya dirán cuando la miren -_ dijo Nodoka en eso tocan la puerta _\- ya llegaron, iré a abrirles-_ se levanto emocionada hacia el recibidor

- _yo voy contigo -_ dijo Saíto

 _-ya llegaron, crees que sea linda hermanito-_ comento Tadashi

 _-a mi no me interesa –_ dijo levemente sonrojado por la pregunta

 _-bueno, parece que a Saíto si-_ dijo divertido

Pero al llegar a la puerta se sorprendieron al ver un gran oso panda cargando a un bulto de color morado junto con un par de mochilas

 _-¿disculpe, quiere algo?-_ Nodoka confundida

 _ **-"soy Naoko"-**_ el oso panda le mostro un tablero

 _-oh, ¿Naoko?, tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pasa-_

 _-tú amiga, es un panda -_

 _-no cariño, pasemos a la sala-_

En la sala se encontraban Ranma, Tadashi, y Genma

Cuando vieron entrar a su mamá y a Saíto con cara de confusión, detrás de ellos venia un panda con un bulto morado en sus hombros

 _-hijos, ella es mi amiga Naoko –_ señalando al panda

 _-¿tu amiga es un panda?-_ __Ranma arqueado un ceja

 _-¿mamá estás segura?-_ Tadashi con una sonrisa nerviosa

 _-sí, dime Naoko, ¿dónde está Akane? –_ buscado a la chica con la mirada

 _ **-"aquí"-**_ al decir esto suelta a el bulto morado que traía, despertándose al instante

 _-¡HAA!¿Dónde estoy? -_ dijo Akane algo asustada

 _-oh, que linda, ven-_ __al decir esto la abraza, notando algo inusual en ella

 _-Señora-_ comento al ver como abría su camisa

 _-¡es un chico!-_ __Nodoka algo pálida

 _-si señora, lo siento-_ comentaba Akane volteando la mirada; al voltearse mira a un joven de cabello café que tenía una mirada de enfado, a su lado esta un chico que parecía un poco mayor que el otro, a diferencia de su cabellera negra tenía en su rostro una sonrisa amable después vio a uno de cabellera negra azabache amarrado en una trenza y unos bellos ojos

 _-así que eres chico, que alivio-_ Ranma lanzando un suspiro

 _-te molestaría, que fuera chica –_ Akane viendo al chico

 _-bueno, algo-_ con una sonrisa

 _-oh-_ volteándose algo nervioso

 _-¡no puede ser!, dijiste que era chica -_ al terminar de decir esto la señora Saotome se desmaya

 _-¡mamá! -_ rápidamente Tadashi la carga en brazos para llevarla a su habitación

 _-¡no! Nodoka no te me vayas, ¡¿qué haré yo con estos demonios?!-_ decía Genma muy dramático subiendo a la habitación, detrás de él venía el panda

 _-así que, eres un chico-_ viéndolo algo enojado _-que mal se me arruino el negocio, bueno, adiós me voy a mi cuarto, ah y por cierto te pusieron nombre de chica, Akane -_ dijo Saíto sarcástico entre molesto

 _-no te preocupes, Saíto es así, practicas artes ¿no?, entrenamos será un encuentro amistoso-_ le dijo Ranma sonriendo

 _-sí, gracias-_ devolviéndole la sonrisa

 _ **/-/-/**_

 _-no te preocupes seré suave contigo-_ dijo Ranma con arrogancia, Akane solo se mantenía callada

 _-Bien-_ en ese momento Ranma empezó a atacarlo, y Akane solo esquivaba los golpes - _oye contraataca-_ mientras seguía lanzándole golpes hasta que Akane salto por encima de su cabeza y le da un leve golpe en la nunca ante eso Ranma se sorprende Nadie nunca le había ganado, el pelirrojo sonrió de lado al ver que le ganó

 _-no te preocupes, fue un encuentro amistoso-_ el pelirrojo sonriendo

 _-eeh, no es, no lo hice como siempre -_ comento Ranma un poco sorprendido

 _-bueno, adiós voy a buscar a mi mama -_ dijo Akane saliendo del dojo

 _ **/-/-/**_

En la tarde Tadashi va rumbó a la cocina al pasar por la sala ve al chico pellirrojo sentado frente del estanque

 _-Akane, deberías tomar un baño-_ le dice sonriendo

 _-eeh, no gracias, estoy bien-_

 _-no, acabas de regresar de un cansado entrenamiento debes tomar un baño y después descansar -_ le da unas toallas- _el baño está arriba la tercera puerta a la derecha-_ señalando el lugar

 _-gracias-_ haciendo una leve reverencia

 _ **/-/-/**_

En la habitación principal de la casa Genma, Nodoka, y a una señora como de la misma edad que Nodoka solo que su cabello es corto color azul, con unos ojos color negro trae puesto un kimono tradicional sencillo de color café claro

 _-Naoko, ¿tú eras el panda?–_ Nodoka algo confundida

 _-bueno, es una larga historia, se las contaré cuando estén todos reunidos -_ mientras sonreía levemente

 _/-/-/_

Saíto y Tadashi están viendo una película en la sala, en eso Ranma pasa con una toalla en sus hombros

 _-hermano, Akane se esta bañando, deberías espérate –_ dijo Tadashi deteniendo el paso del azabache

 _-he, no creo que Akane le moleste compartir el baño_ –encogiendo los hombros para irse al baño

En la tina del baño se ve el cuerpo de una chica, media 1.65 de alta tiene una pequeña cintura lo que hace resaltar sus anchas caderas pero a la vez no tan grandes, tiene una figura envidiable, lo que más sobresale es su larga cabellera lacia color azul le llega más abajo de la cintura

 _-debó decirles, de todas formas, se enteraran-_ decía al momento de volearse para salir de la tina, notándose unos hermosos ojos color café chocolate acompañados de unas larga pestañas

Ranma entra al baño sin saber la presencia de la chica empieza a desvestirse, al abrir la puerta de la regadera se encuentra con una chica muy linda que nunca había visto, según el Akane estaba en el baño, ambos se miran y se sonrojan el chico de la trenza se da media vuelta y sale corriendo del baño, la peli azul solo se tapa sin quitársele el sonrojo de su rostro

Todos están en la sal viendo la televisión, cuando aparece el más pequeño de a casa, sofocado con la cara de color escarlata

 _-hijo no andes en toalla por la casa-_ regañándolo al verlo llegar solo en toalla

 _-es que...en...el baño...hay una chica…-_ dijo rojo acordándose de la bella jovencita

 _-yo lo siento –_ se escucho detrás de Ranma estaba una linda chica, con el cabello hasta la cintura color azul, unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, las facciones del rostro son como de muñequita, lleva la misma ropa de Akane, solo que la blusa la lleva más ajustada en la parte de la cintura haciendo lucir su bella figura femenina

 _-¿quién eres? –_ dijo Tadashi arqueando un ceja, Ranma se vuelve a sonrojar a verla

 _-yo soy Akane Tendo-_ dijo levemente sonrojada

 _-ooh, pero que linda-_ abrazando a la chica sonrodándola _\- Naoko debes explicarnos-_

 _-claro-_ sonriendo

 _/-/-/_

 _-bueno, como verán yo y mi hija sufrimos una maldición, todo paso cuando-_ todos estaban sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa de la sala

 _/inicio del recuerdo/_

 _Se ve a una linda chica Con unos trajes de entrenamiento color blanco junto con una señora que viste lo mismo_

 _-mira mamá, ya llegamos-señalando unas pozas que se encontraban delante de ellas_

 _-oh, al fin las dichosas pozas de jusenkio –suspirando algo aliviada_

 _-¡vamos mamá!, verás que soy mejor que tú-empando a correr hacia el lugar_

 _-ja, eso crees niña-alcanzando a la chica_

 _Al llegar a las pozas se encontraron con un guía que les informaba de lo peligroso que era entrenar ahí, cosa que a ellas no les importó_

 _-bien, hija vamos-saltando hacia unos de los palos de bambú que sobresalían de las pozas_

 _-si mamá-saltando de tras de la señora_

 _\- tener cuidado, si caer a una poza….-decía nervioso, en eso la mamá de Akane calló a una poza_

 _-¿qué pasa cuando caes en las pozas? -comentó Akane volteando a ver guía_

 _-persona convertirse, en lo que se halla ahoga en ella –dijo tranquilo_

 _-¡¿Qué?!-al terminar de decir esto un panda salió de donde había caído su mamá atacándola haciéndola caer a un estanque_

 _-oh, niña, acabas de caer en el agua del joven ahogado, cuenta la leyenda que hace mas de 1000 años un joven se ahogó ahí por salvar a su amada –mostrando un pequeño cartel_

 _-¡¿Qué?! – al decir esto se toca donde el pecho y lo encuentra plano_

 _-soy...un chico,_

 _/fin del recuerdo/_

 _-y eso fue lo que paso_ -terminó de decir Naoko con los bracos cruzados a su lado estaba Akane con expresión seria al recordar todo eso

 _-¿y como se pueden convertir en chica y chico?-_ comento Saíto, sin dejar de ver a la peli azul

 _-bueno...-_ al decir esto lanza a Akane al pequeño estanque que se encontraba en la casa

 _-¡¿pero, que te pasa?!-_ salió un apuesto pelirrojo y corrió al lado de su madre

 _-con el agua fría se vuelve en su forma maldita y con la caliente...-_ al decir esto le echa agua caliente a Akane apareciendo una bella jovencita de cabello azul y ojos chocolate

 _-¡mamá!-_

 _-y pues eso es todo-_ termino de decir Naoko sonriendo

 _-bueno, sólo falta decidir el compromiso –_ dijo Genma volteando a ver a las señoras

 _-Bueno linda, te los presentaré, El es Tadashi tiene 19 años-_ señalando a un joven de ojos cafés claros y cabellera negra, que le sonrió amigablemente _-el es Saíto tiene 17 años -_ a un joven de cabello café rojizo con ojos esmeralda, éste le sonreía coquetamente desde que la vió en forma de chica, cuándo su madre lo presentó le lanzo un beso y le guiño el ojo, haciendo que Akane se sonrojara, Ranma frunció el seño al ver descarado de su hermano Saíto- _y por último está Ranma, el tiene 16 años -_ le señalo al chico de la trenza con unos ojos azules muy lindos, ya lo conocía entrenó con él y lo vió en el baño...ante eso se sonrojo mucho, Ranma al verla se acuerda de la muchacha en el baño y también se sonroja volteando hacia otro lado.

 _-muy bien linda, quien te agrada más -_ le comentó Nodoka

 _-pero... ¿mamá por qué me comprometiste?-_ volteando con la mujer panda

 _-pues verás; tu padre y el señor Saotome eran amigos de jóvenes y pues cuando me casé con el yo ya practicaba las artes marciales y como mi amiga Nodoka también, entre todos decidimos que uniríamos las escuelas con nuestros hijos-_ comento Naoko con una sonrisa, Genma y Nodoka también sonreían

 _-¡¿Y por eso, me tengo que casar con uno de ellos?!-_ dijo Akane enojada señalando a los jóvenes

 _-pues por mí no te preocupes yo no quiero ser el prometido de una marimacho_ -le dijo Ranma

 _-¡Cállate!, no me llames marimacho idiota-_ acercándose a Ranma con el seño fruncido

 _-pues si eso eres -_ mientras se miraban retadoramente

 _-hija, ya sabemos quien será tu prometido-_ ambos jóvenes dejaron de mirase para prestarle atención a Nodoka - _Ranma, Akane será tu prometida a partir de ahora -_

 _-¡¿Qué?!, ¡YO NO QUIERO SER PROMETIDO DE UNA MARIMACHO PECHOS PLANOS COMO ELLA¡ –_ viendo a la chica enojado

-¡¿por qué me dices así idiota?!-

 _\- además me vió desnudo en el baño-_ sonrojándose

 _-eso fue un accidente, tú entraste sin pedir permiso, por eso paso lo que paso -_ sonrojada

 _-por que según yo había un chico-_

 _-eso…esto…yo iba a decirles después de salir del baño-_

 _-aun así, que te costaba decirlo antes marimacho-_

 _-cállate idiota-_

 _-cállate tu tonta-_ los chicos se miraban retadoramente aunque algo sonrojados

- _vengan les mostrare su cuarto-_ Nodoka sonriendo caminando hacia la escaleras

 _-eres una marimacho violenta -_ al decir esto a Ranma le cae la mesa encima

 _-insensible-_

 _/-/-/_

En el cuarto de Ranma están sus hermanos, Tadashi le pone paños en la cabeza al chico de la trenza que empieza a despertar

 _-oh Ranma, tienes una prometida tan linda, aunque un poco violenta –_ comentó Saíto

 _-¿linda?, si quieres te la regalo-_

 _-Ranma no digas eso, Akane es una linda niña -_ al decir esto Tadashi, Ranma voltea a verlo con una cara de enserio

 _-pues si tú no la quieres, yo me la voy a quedar -_ dice Saíto

 _-...-_ Ranma se le queda viendo a Saíto con el seño fruncido pues aunque dijera que la chica era fea ,en realidad era la chica más bonita que había visto y tenía una hermosa sonrisa, al recordar su sonrisa se sonrojo

 _-que, si me la regalas-_ le insistió

 _-¡NO¡, Di…digo, sabes que fue decisión de nuestros padres, yo no puedo hacer nada –_ sonrojado por lo que dijo

 _-no te preocupes solo le comentemos a mamá, que ella no te gusta, y que la comprometan conmigo antes de que se enamore de ti-_

 _-...-_ Ranma simplemente se sonrojó

 _-Saíto, deja a Ranma en paz, no ves que si se le gustó Akane-chan, y no quiere que tú seas su prometido –_ le dijo Tadashi

 _-que no...Tadashi-_ decía sonrojado Ranma- _a quien le podría gustar alguien así, es una marimacho-_ contesto rojo hasta las orejas

 _-pues a mí no me molesta-_ Saíto von una sonrisa coqueta

 _-ya cállate Saíto-_ Ranma frunciendo el seño

/-/-/

En el cuarto Akane, su mamá ya duerme cómodamente, hasta que ella despierta

 _-quiero volver a china y liberarme de esta tonta maldición, bueno ya mañana será otro día...-_ volviéndose a dormir

 **Continuará…**

 **Hola a todos aquellos que ya leían historia paralela estará editada según yo para bien, espero les guste..,Trate de mejorar la ortografía para facilitarles la lectura. n.n**

 **Ya estarán todos los capítulos editados y el nuevo capítulo numero 11, con las respuestas de los cometarios del cap. 10**

 **Espero sus comentarios, de la nueva edición si les gusto o desagrado…**

 **Atte:**

 **Mikasa Jeager :)**

 **Bye bye**


	2. tengo que ir a la escuela?

Los personajes de esta historia son de Rumiko Takashi la historia NO la presento con fin de lucro solo para entretener .tiene **UA y OoC**

 **Aclaraciones**

 _-hablan-_

 _ ***piensan***_

 _ **-"carteles del panda"-**_

 _Cambio de escena_ _ **/-/-/**_

 **Capitulo 2: ¿Tengo que ir a la escuela?**

Al día siguiente frente al estanqué, cepillando su cabello se encuentra la bella peli azul, cuando a escucha la voz de su mama

 _-Akane, necesito hablar contigo-_ sentándose junto a la chica

 _-¿qué pasa mama?-_ volteando a ver a su mama

 _-nos quedaremos a vivir en la casa de los Saotome-_ dijo seria

 _-¿ya no iremos de entrenamiento?-_ pregunto su hija arqueando una ceja

 _-no, lo que te falte entrenaremos aquí y en las montañas –_ dice despreocupada, la peli azul solo movió levemente la cabeza afirmando

 _\- también iras a la escuela, Nodoka me hizo el favor de anotarte –_

 _-pero, como lo...-_

 _-le mande tus documentos hace unos días -_ aclarando la duda de la chica

 _-no iré-_ cruzándose de brazos

 _-tienes que ir, toda artista marcial debe tener un buen estudio –_

 _-pero mama-_

 _-nada de peros niña, anda vete a poner ropa decente-_ le dijo señalado su vestimenta

 _-iré a la escuela si quieres, pero no me pondré uniforme de chica, no con esta maldición, en cualquier momento me puedo convertir en hombre y que ridícula me vería con falda siendo chico-_ algo triste al final

 _-bien, hija como tú quieras solo quiero que estudies, aunque sí quiero que seas una gran artista marcial, necesitas por lo menos la prepa –_ viendo a su hija con cariño

 _-está bien mama_ \- con una leve sonrisa

 _-iras a la misma prepa de Ranma y Saíto-_

 _-...-_

 _-te irás con ellos en una hora –_

 _-está bien, ¿seguirás con eso del compromiso?-_ dijo de forma cansada

 _-si hija, uniremos las escuelas algún día -_ comento Naoko con ojos soñadores

 _-pero mama, ese chico me odia, aparte es un idiota pervertido-_

 _-mi niña, luego que te conozca te va quiere mucho –_

 _-yo no, quiero que él me quiera-_

 _\- no te preocupes, si yo llego a ver que las cosas con ese muchacho no mejoran, aunque este el compromiso nos iremos de la casa de los Saotome-_ le dice sonriendo la chica le devuelve la sonrisa

 _-familia, está listo el desayuno-_ rápidamente todos están en la mesa Ranma y Saíto traían uniforme, Tadashi una playera junto con pantalón de mezclilla, cuando entran Akane y su mama, Akane trae una blusa china sin mangas que se amarraba de la cintura color morado y un pantalón azul, con su cabello suelto, junto con su mama que vestía un kimono tradicional, Akane se iba a sentar junto a su mama

 _-linda por qué no te sientas a lado de Ranma, ese será tu lugar a partir de hoy-_ Nodoka con una sonrisa. Ranma se sonrojo así que solo volteo la mirada

 _-si señora-_ sentándose junto al chico,

 _-Ranma, Akane irá a la escuela con ustedes-_ le dice al chico de la trenza

 _-¿pero?, ¿por qué esta marimacho?, ira conmigo que vergüenza-_

 _-no te preocupes, solo necesito que me digas donde esta esa tonta escuela y después no te molestare-_

 _-Ranma, no discutas con Akane, linda no te preocupes, Ranma no lo dice enserio-_

 _-bien, nos iremos en cuanto desayunemos si te tardas mas, te dejo-_ le informo a Akane

 _/-/-/_

Rumbo a la escuela Ranma va por la orilla de una cerca, Akane va por la cera

 _-cuando llegamos a la escuela, no me conoces, no somos nada_ -le decía el chico de a trenza

 _-no me interesa, y la verdad no te conozco-_ dijo en tono enojado la peli azul, el oji azul puso cara de fastidió

 _-¿por qué no te pusiste el uniforme?-_ viéndola con duda

 _ **-**_ _con mi problema podría romper cualquier vestido, así que uso esta ropa, aparte es muy cómoda-_ termino de decir con una sonrisa

 _-...es cierto-_ volteo el rostro nervioso algo sonrojado por la sonrisa de la chica

Siguieron caminando y cuando llegaron a la escuela se encontraron con...

 _-jojojo, mi amado Ranma –_ se escucho mientras aparecían muchos pétalos de rosas negros

 _-hay, otra vez está loca -_ dijo Ranma al tiempo que pasaba como si no hubiera visto nada y Akane iba a su lado de él viendo curiosa a la chica de coleta de lado

 _\- ¡tú! -_ al decir esto detiene el paso de Akane

 _-¿yo?_ _-_ Akane se señala a si misma

 _-sí, ¿qué haces junto a mi lindo Ranma? –_ apuntándola con una vara

 _-pues, me trajo a la escuela –_ la peli azul señalando el instituto

 _-¡¿por qué?! ¡¿Quién eres tú?! –_

 _-yo...-_

 _-quien te autorizo que hablaras primero -_ al decir esto se quita su uniforme y aparece con un traje de gimnasta _-soy kodashi kuno, la rosa negra de furinkan, 17 años de edad_ \- termino de decir en pose de combate

 _-...-_ la peli azul tenía una gotita en la frente para después sonreír con arrogancia _-cuida esto_ -le aventó la mochila a Ranma

 _-¿yo por qué? –_ sosteniendo la mochila de la chica

 _-yo soy Akane Tendo, la única heredera de la escuela de estilo libre Tendo, 16 años -_ termino de decir y se pone en guardia con una sonrisa de triunfadora

 _-vengan todos la rosa negra se enfrentara a la chica nueva_ -informo un chico por toda la escuela

 _-Te atreves a retar a la rosa negra a un duelo lo pagaras caro niña-_ al decir esto salta con la vara de listón

 _-tu comenzaste-_ dijo la peli azul con una mirada seria intimidando a kodashi

 _-jojojo -_ lanzando el listón a la peli azul ella salta evitando el golpe, Kodashi vuelve a atacar pero esta vez Akane sujeta el listón enrollándolo en su muñeca tirando a Kodashi en el trayecto, pero nadie se da cuenta del cambio del clima y empezó a llover Akane se transformo pero nadie se dio cuenta ya que le pusieron atención al panda que llega corriendo con una calentadera llevándose un bulto morado que seguía en el aire

 _-Se…transformo-_ susurro Ranma para el mismo para seguir al panda

 _/-/-/_

 _-huy, maldita plebeya, pero en cuanto sepa que trama con mi amado Ranma-_ decía mientras se arreglaba el cabello

 _-¿qué tanto discutes kodashi?-_ le comento Saíto

 _-pues esa tonta Akane Tendo-_ decía cono si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

 _-ya conociste a la linda Akane-_

 _-¿de donde la conoces tú?-_ arqueando una ceja

 _-te platico después-_ guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa, sonrojando a la chica

 _/-/-/_

 _-esa mujer está loca –_ viendo una marca en su muñeca

 _ **-"por que iniciaste la pelea esta vez"-**_

 _-ella empezó, ja, la muy tonta creyó que me podría vencer –_ dijo con una sonrisa arrogante _-ma, ¿traes agua caliente?-_ el pelirrojo toma la calentadera dando paso a una linda peli azul

- _así que eres una busca pleitos-_

 _-he-_ viendo a Ranma _-ella empezó-_ volteando el rostro

 _-si, como tu digas_ -dijo sentándose junto a la chica

 _-si a mí nadie puede vencerme jajaja-_ decia sonriendo

 _-que arrogante eres-_ dijo viéndola con el ceño ligeramente fruncido para tomar su muñeca

 _-¿que…Qué haces?-_ sonrojada, ya que el chico está revisando su muñeca, que esta algo irritada por el listón de Kodashi

- _te lo hiciste cuando agarraste el listón no-_

 _-eh…si-_ sorprendida por que él se diera cuenta

 _-eres algo brusca-_ mientras empezaba ponerle una pomada _-debes tener más cuidado, no ser tan descuidada-_ terminado de ponerle la pomada empezando un vendaje - _puede que tus enemigos nunca te golpeen, pero te haces daño tu misma-_ terminando el vendaje _-te lastimaste la muñeca -_ termino de decir viéndola a los ojos

 _-sí, lo sé, pero a esa loca le fue peor-_ sonriendo

- _solo ten cuidado-_ le dijo serio

 _-si gracias-_ sonrojada, el chico a verla sonrojada se dio cuenta que la tenía tomada de la mano, la soltó y se levanto sonrojado y nervioso

- _eh…si...no hay de que, a vamos al salón es tarde-_ empezando a caminar

 _-si-_ volteo a ver a su mama esta tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

 _ **-"le gustas"-**_

 _-cállate mama, adiós-_ siguiendo al chico

/-/-/

 _-bien ella es su nueva compañera, Akane Tendo, te sentaras a lado de Hamada, pero como tú y Saotome llegaron tarde, salgan del salón-_ antes de que salieran se oyeron los piropos que le mandaban a la chica, Akane no presto atención y sale del de salón, pero Ranma se dio cuenta y antes de salir del salón los mira un poco enojado a sus compañeros y sale, afuera del aula sosteniendo cada uno una cubeta de agua

 _-esto es tu culpa-_ dice Ranma enojado

 _-mía, es culpa de esa loca de las flores-_ dijo defendiéndose

 _-simplemente la hubieras ignorado, yo siempre hago eso-_ volteando la mirada

 _-así que, te molesta siempre-_

 _-sí pero ya me acostumbre-_ ambos voltean a lados opuestos

 _ **/-/-/**_

 _-Saito-kun, dijiste que me contarías de donde conoce mi lindo Ranma a esa plebeya-_ decía susurrando la rosa negra al peli café

 _-eeh, a la linda de Akane, es su prometida –_

 _-! QUE!-_ levantándose del banco bruscamente

 _-Kuno salga del salón-_

 _/-/-/_

Corriendo por los pasillos va kodashi hasta que llega al salón de Ranma, viéndolo afuera junto con Akane

 _-Akane Tendo-_ grito, Akane voltea a verla arqueando una ceja

 _-¡¿cómo te atreves a ser la prometida de mi Ranma?!-_ ambos abrieron los ojos, después sus compañeros empiezan a interrogándolos

 _-¿Ranma, cuando paso?-_ comento un chico

 _-¿para cuándo la boda?-_ dijo una chica

 _-¿hay Ranma que envidia, tu prometida es hermosa?-_ comento un amigo de Ranma

 _-no fue cosa de nuestros padres-_ un poco sonrojados ignorando por completo a Kodashi

 _-no te atrevas a ignorarme plebeya, te reto a un duelo y si pierdes, renunciaras a Ranma -_ al decir esto lanza su listón y casi golpea a sus compañeros

 _-oye cuidado, llevemos esto a afuera-_ empezó correr por el pasillo hasta que mira una ventana saltando por ella

 _-ven sigamos esto afuera -_ Kodashi la sigue hasta que se oye un grito

 _-¡AKANE!, mira por dónde vas-_ la chica voltea viendo una gran alberca _-AAAA-_ cae de lleno en ella junto con Kodashi _ ***Akane***_ _piensa el chico para_ dirigirse al patio para buscar a la peli azul

 _ **/-/-/**_

Akane tiene los ojos abiertos y puede ver a kodashi, desmayada dentro del agua, al verla la saca de la alberca, la deja en el suelo y se marcha sin ver que Kodashi había observado aun lindo pelirrojo de ojos café chocolate _ ***oh que lindo chico pellirrojo***_

 _-dios, por que no me fije bien, espero que nadie me haiga visto-_ mientras escurría su playera, su pantalón ya lo tenía oreando así que solo se encontraba en bóxer dejando a la vista su atractivo físico

 _-oye -_ Akane voltea y ve a Ranma

 _-¿qué quieres?-_ recostándose en la rama del árbol-

- _pensé, que ocuparías esto-_ mostrándole una calentadera

 _-… gracias_ –salto del árbol para tomar la calentadera

 _-oye no piensas...-_ iba decir Ranma cuando en ese instante llega Kodashi

- _tu eres ese chico de ojos chocolate que me salvo de morir ahogada_ -al decir esto se lanza a los brazos de Akane, ella solo se sorprende al ver a la chica abrazada a su cuello

 _-quítate -_ quitándosela de encima

 _-tu me salvaste de morir ahogada -_ decía con ojos de borreguito a medio morir

 _-eeh, si ya pasó no te preocupes-_

 _-bien, lindo chico pelirrojo, nos veremos después-_ y se fue lanzando pétalos de rosas negros

- _es rara-_

 _-ya lo sé-_

 _-bien-_ Akane salto al árbol y se puso su la playera, después regreso al suelo _-dame la calentadera-_

 _-...-_ Ranma se sonrojo levemente

 _-¿qué tienes?-_ le dijo mientras se echaba agua caliente y volvía a su forma normal

 _-es...que...-_

 _-¿qué pasa Ranma?-_ y lo mira con una cara tierna Ranma se sonroja mas

 _-es que de por sí, piensas que soy pervertido pero, ¿te...quería...preguntar?-_ __decía nervioso

 _-…-_

 _-¿no usas?...bueno ahorita estabas en bóxer masculino y pues... –_

 _-se a que te refieres, no utilizo ropa interior femenina por mi problema, no crees que me vería ridícula, un chico con sostén-_ comento lógicamente _-y pues los bóxers son muy cómodos jeje-_

 _-oh tienes razón...-_ pero el sonrojo seguía en el - _deberías usar una playera debajo de la camisa, digo para que no...-_

 _-gracias, Ranma-_ sonrió y el chico se sonrojo de nuevo _-tomare tu consejo_ -

 _-y ya nos vamos-_ tomando el pantalón y colocándolo en su hombro, mientras daba media vuelta dispuesta a irse

 _-espera-_ sujetándola del hombro

 _-si-_

- _ponte el pantalón –_ dijo serio

 _-¿por qué?-_

 _-...-_ chico se mantuvo callado y volteo la mirada

 _-no te preocupes, se defenderme de los pervertidos -_ Sonriéndole al chico

 _ ***¿Qué me pasa?, ¿por que mi corazón late tan fuerte con solo verla?***_ _-espera Akane-_

/-/-/

 _\- mi bello de ojos chocolate, ¿cuándo te volveré a ver?-_ suspiraba kodashi en su salón, Saíto paso a su lado vio como suspiraba pero hoyo nombrar a un chico oji cafe

 _-Kodashi, el chico que dices ¿cómo era? –_

 _-eh, mi lindo chico de ojos chocolate, pues era muy guapo con una larga cabellera rojiza con un físico...-_ Kodashi se sonrojo hasta las orejas

 _-yo lo conozco –_ __menciono sonriendo

 _-¡¿Qué?¡, ¿cómo se llama?, ¿donde vive?, ¿tiene novia?-_

 _-si me invitas a comer te digo linda-_ volviendo a su lugar

 _/-/-/_

 _\- estoy en casa-_ Ranma y Akane recién llegan a casa, Akane se siente un poco rara ya que ella no tiene una casa propia, siempre está de entrenamiento con su mama y ella nunca le quiso hablar de su papa, se queda viendo melancólicamente el recibidor

 _-...-_ el chico de la trenza la mira serio

 _-oh, chicos que bueno que llegaron, en un momento estará la comida -_ les dijo Nodoka

 _-señora Saotome ha visto a mi mama-_

 _-Akane, me puedes decir tía Nodoka y a Genma igual, tu mama está en el dojo-_

 _-gracias...seño…Tia Nodoka -_ para correr rumbo al dojo y encontrarse a su mama

 _-¿cómo les fue en la escuela?-_

 _-pues no se si se lo aprendió el camino, mañana sabré me voy a mi cuarto_ _ **-*si se lo habrá aprendido es un poco distraída***_

 _-Ranma en un rato estará la comida-_

 _-si ma_ -yendo a su cuarto

 _-yo no voy a comer aquí ma-_ Saíto llegando al recibidor

 _-no, y se puede saber ¿por qué?-_ la señora Saotome arqueando una ceja

 _-tengo una cita de negocios, adiós-_

 _ **/-/-/**_

 _-ten-_ Kodashi dándole un oso de peluche de unos 20cm, color azul

 _-lo siento, no me gustan-_ tomando un frapuchino

 _-no es para ti, es para mí lindo chico pelirrojo, dijiste que lo conocías-_

 _-sí, pero si me compras un pedazo de pastel, tal vez se la dé-_ mando a pedir el pastel

 _-muy bien kodashi –_ con una sonrisa empezando a comer el pastel

 _-también quiero que le des esto-_ entregándole un sobre al peli café

 _-¿qué es?-_ arqueando una ceja

 _-es un desafío-_ decía enojada

 _-¿y para que lo quieres desafiar?-_ viéndola como si estuviera loca

 _-fácil, si pierde tendrá que salir conmigo, jojojo-_

 _ ***está loca***_ mientras le hacía señas al mesero para algo mas

 _-dasela-_ estendiendole la carta

 _-gracias-_ le decía al mesero mientras comenzaba a comer un delicioso postre extranjero _-si quieres que se la de...te saldrá en 3000mil yens-_

 _-¡QUE ES UN ROBO!-_ golpeando la mesa con sus manos

 _-bueno si ya no lo quieres volver a ver...-_

 _\- no, está bien-_ mientras comenzaba a sacar el dinero

 _-pero si me das 5000mil yens, se la doy hoy-_ con unas sonrisa traviesa

 _-ten-_ le daba los 5milyens _-pero quiero que sea esta tarde-_

 _-es un placer hacer negocios contigo Kodashi-_ saliendo del local

 _-Srta. serán 10mil yens por todo-_ el mesero viéndola con una sonrisa

 **-…-*** _ **maldito Saíto siempre pide lo más caro***_ _-tenga joven_ -para irse del lugar

 _ **/-/-/**_

En el dojo se encuentra la peli azul entrenado algunas katas, cuando aparece Saíto

 _-hola, bella Akane-_

 _-¿qué quieres?-_ de de forma cortante

 _-hay linda, pero que cortante eres -_ acercándose a la peli azul

 _-he-_ al verlo muy cerca de ella, Saíto le sonría de manera muy coqueta

 _-dime, lo que quieres-_ dijo alejándose algo nerviosa por la mirada del peli café

 _-a si, ten-_ dándole una carta, pero seguía acercándose a ella y la empezó a acorralar con la pared del dojo

 _-que...que se supones que haces-_ sonrojada por la cercanía del chico peli café que solo la mira a los ojos con una sonrisa

 _ **-Akane dice mi mama que...-**_ los mira en la comprometedora escena

 _-Saíto,!que se supone que haces-_ Para dar un salto y quedar a lado de ellos _*_

 _-nada, hermanito-_ separándose de Akane

Ranma lo mira enojado para luego cambiar su expresión _ ***por qué, me comporto así***_

 _-bueno, cuñadita espero que vayas-_

 _*¿A dónde?*_ Akane arquea una ceja

 _-ah, esto viene con la carta-_ dándole el oso de peluche, después se va, Akane se queda mirando el oso y empieza a abrir la carta

 _-¿qué es eso?-_

 _-me la dio tu hermano-_

 _-mi hermano_ _ **–**_ ***** _ **por qué, Saíto le regala cosas a Akane***_ _-Oh es un desafío-_

 _-¿Qué?-_ ambos leen la carta en silencio sin darse cuenta están muy juntos leyendo

 _A mi lindo pelirrojo, Te reto a un duelo en el patio de la escuela a las 7:30 pierdes saldrás conmigo, sin escusas, y también quisiera saber tu nombre_

 _Atte: Kodashi kuno, la rosa negra_

 _-así que reta a un duelo a Roy Jajaja, cree que me podrá ganar, cuando me convierto en Roy Jajaja -_ empezó a carcajearse de forma arrogante

 _-te haces llamar, Roy en tu forma maldita-_ Ranma arqueando una ceja al verla reír así

 _-si me gusta ese nombre-_

 _-¿y vas a ir?-_

 _-claro nunca falto a un duelo, ¿qué quería tu mama?-_ viendo al con una leve sonrisa

 _-eh, ¿qué pasa con mi mama?-_

 _-tu, dijiste que me hablaba-_ dijo confundida

 _-a cierto, te está hablando ella y tu mama, están en el cuarto de mi mama-_

 _-bien, iré antes de que sea las 7:30-_ saiendo del dojo

 _-por que saíto coquetea con Akane, ¿qué haré para que deje de hacer_ ….-cayó en cuenta de lo que dice- _que demonios estoy diciendo-_

 _/-/-/_

 _-¿qué pasa mama?-_ Akane ingresando al cuarto de la señora de al casa

 _-hija Nodoka te compro esto-_ mostrándole un uniforme

 _-pero mama sabes que no puedo usarlo-_

 _-no te está obligando solo cuando lo llegues a ocupar, hija a que no sabes de qué me entere-_ decía sonriendo

 _-¿qué cosa mama?-_

 _-tofu trabaja aquí cerca, lo recuerdas no-_

 _-el doctor tofu-_ dijo con una feliz sonrisa

 _\- después iremos a visitarlo-_ Naoko también sonriendo, hasta que nota algo inusual en la mano de Akane _-hija ¿y ese papel?-_

 _-ah, esto es un desafío para hoy en la tarde-_

 _-muy bien hija no faltes y demuestra que eres una Tendo-_

 _-sí, mama-_ Akane se fue a su cuarto

 _-crees que se lleve mejor con Ranma-_ comento Naoko

 _-pues no tengo idea Naoko-_ Nodoka vendo por donde se fue la chica

Ya son las 7:15 y Akane va al cuarto de Ranma

 _-¿quién es?-_

- _he...soy yo Ranma, Akane-_ le dijo con su linda voz y el corazón de Ranma empezó a latir fuertemente

 _-si...Pasa, Akane-_

 _-Ranma, quisiera saber si me pudieras llevar a la escuela es que no me aprendí el camino, después yo me regreso sola, si-_ con una mirada tierna

 _-he...por qué no te aprendiste el camino marimacho-_ sacándole la lengua - _además de marimacho eres tonta-_

 _-idiota solo te pido un favor, pero mejor no-_ sacándole la lengua saliendo del cuarto de Ranma

 _-marimacho-l_ e grito cuando la vio salir

 _-es un idiota, le pido un favor mira como me trata_ _ **-**_ saliendo de la casa

 **/-/-/**

Ranma está en la pequeña sala de la casa viendo la tele son las 8:30 y Akane no ha llegado

 _-la cena esta lista -_ todos fueron a sentarse menos Akane

 _-Ranma, ¿y Akane?-_ le dijo Nodoka a su hijo

 _-he...no se-_ no la había visto desde que le pidió que la llevara a la escuela

 _-¿dónde estará?-_ dijo con preocupación, la señora Naoko de mantuvo callada y luego hablo

 _-Ranma, ¿donde era el desafío de Akane?-_ viendo al chico con duda

- _he...En el patio de la escuela-_

 _-mmm...bueno mi niña sabe cuidarse sola, no creo que se le olvide el camino de la casa-_ termino de decir para volver a su comida

 _\- no te preocupa que le pase algo-_ Nodoka viendo algo enojada a su amiga

 _-no-_

 _-Ranma,¿ por que no acompañaste a Akane a la escuela?–_ Nodoka en forma de regaño a si hijo menor

 _-he pues, esa marimacho tiene que aprender sola_ _ **-*la hubiera acompañado***_ volteando mirada

 _-que mal, mi cuñadita se perdió-_ decía viendo a Ranma _-que lastima Ranma tu viste solo un día a una bellísima prometida-_ sonriendo coqueto

Ranma no dijo nada, solo se levanto de la mesa _-no tango hambre gracias-_

 _ **/-/-/**_

Sentada en la orilla de un rio que quedaba de paso en la escuela esta la linda peli azul

 _-no puedo creerlo retarme a un duelo para decirme esa tontería-_

 _/inicio del recuerdo/_

 _-bien, creo que la escuela quedaba… si aquí esta- iba en su forma masculina como decía el desafío -mmm... según yo, ya era hora-_

 _-jojojo, mi lindo chico de ojos chocolate, antes de que iniciemos el duelo, me dices tu nombre-kodashi con un leotardo vede un listón rosa en la mano_

 _-soy Roy tendo-_

 _-Roy...-dijo en un suspiro – bien cuando comenzaremos el duelo-poniéndose en guardia -ahora-lanzándole un ramo de rosas negras -son para ti mí querido Roy_

 _-¿he?-Roy arquea una ceja_

 _-te quiero Roy-al terminar de decirlo se va saltando por los tejados_

 _-por qué me pasa esto a mi-poniendo cara de asco con resignación_

 _/fin del recuerdo/_

 _ **-**_ _tendré pesadillas-levantándose para ir al dojo_

 _/-/-/_

Ranma está mirando por la ventana de su _cuarto –enserio se habrá perdido esa marimacho y si ya no la vuelvo a...-_ hasta que vio como venia Akane caminando tranquilamente hasta la entrada del dojo - _Akane, parece que no le paso nada-_

Akane está en el recibidor quitándose los zapatos, cuando llega Nodoka

 _-¿niña dónde estabas?–_ viéndola preocupada

 _-en un rio cerca de aquí, ¿por que tía?-_

 _-es tarde no sabes la hora-_

 _-en realidad no-_

 _-bien, Akane pero no vuelvas a llegar tarde sin avisar, me tenias preocupada-_ sonriendo

 _-no se preocupe tía, pero creo que le dije a mi mama que tenía un duelo-_ tratando de recordar que si le dijo

 _-sí, pero aun así debes avisar, ¿está bien?-_ viéndola con una sonrisa

 _-si tía no volverá a pasar-_ algo apenada _-descanse tía Nodoka-_

 _-descansa Akane-_ yendo a la cocina, Akane estaba por llegar a su cuarto, cuando vio a Ranma salir del baño, le frunció el ceño y se fue a su cuarto

 _*creo que está molesta… no me importa*_ entrando a su cuarto

 **Gracias a**

 _ **Nancyricoleon, Sav21samydeanspn, YO, Guest, Wordlsandy, Mcppprs, RyaOtaku, nita suki, Inuyasha wow xD, zour-chan, estefania45,**_ _ **luulyta22,**_ _ **alex-yose-99, neka, chibik-lady**_ **y a todos los lectores anónimos**

 **Atte:**

 **Mikasa Jeager**

 **Bye, bye.**


	3. problemas con el chico perdido

Los personajes de esta historia son de Rumiko Takashi la historia NO la presento con fin de lucro solo para entretener .tiene **UA y OoC**

 **Aclaraciones**

 _-hablan-_

 _ ***piensan***_

 _ **-"carteles del panda"-**_

 _Cambio de escena_ _ **/-/-/**_

 **Capitulo 3: ¿problemas con el chico perdido?**

 _/sueño de Akane/_

 _Está tomando un baño de agua caliente cuando de pronto se transforma en chico mira hacia arriba y ve a kodashi_

 _-te quiero Roy-_

 _-no, no-_

 _-te amo Roy- acercándose a Roy_

 _-no, ¡soy una chica! !NOO¡-_

 _/Fin del sueño de Akane/_

 _-! AAAAA!-_ pegando un salto de su futon

 _ **-"Cállate niña" -**_ __dándole en la cabeza con el letrero

 _-auch...fue un sueño, no una pesadilla-_ volviéndose a acomodar para tratar de dormir

 _/-/-/_

Todos se encuentran desayunando mientras Akane sigue dormida

 _-Naoko, ¿y Akane?-_ le pregunta Nodoka

 _ **-"Durmiendo"-**_ levantando el letrero mientas comía

 _-aun, se le hará tarde para la escuela, Ranma ve despertar a Akane-_ lo ultimo lo dijo viendo al chico de la trenza

 _-que, ¿yo porque?-_ con cara de enojo

 _-es tu prometida y es tu deber-_ se levanta sabe que a su mama nunca le ganara.

Akane por fin a podido conciliar el sueño después de las constantes pesadillas

 _-Akane, ya levántate-_ Ranma le habla detrás de la puerta al ver que no responde y entra

 _-Akane-_ después se queda callado, viéndola dormir inconscientemente se va acercando a ella se queda viendo su rostro tranquilo y después mira como tiene unos mechones de cabello en su rostro empieza a acomodarlos detrás de su oreja, tocando delicadamente sus mejillas _ ***¿que estoy haciendo?***_ se levanta de donde estaba de rodillas con su rostro sonrojado, espera a que se le pase el sonrojo y le habla en un tono alto _-! AKANE!, ya levántate, no quiero que se me haga tarde por tu culpa marimacho!-_

 _-¡AAA!,¡¿qué te pasa idiota?! , No ves que apenas he dormido un rato-_ levantándose enojada

 _-pues no me importa marimacho-_ ambos mirándose retadoramente, Akane deja de mirarlo para ir rumbo al baño, Ranma simplemente se regresa a la cocina

 _-Ranma despertaste a Akane -_ Le comento Nodoka

 _-si –_ en eso llega Akane sentándose junto a Ranma con un aspecto terrible

 _-¿cuñadita que te paso?-_ le dijo Saíto en tono de burla

 _-que te importa-_ le contesto de malagana

 _-entonces si fuiste con kodashi-_ sonríe con burla

 _-...–Akane simplemente lo miro con odio_

 _ ***jeje, si fue, que le habrá dicho kodashi***_ pensó Saíto sonriendo de lado

 _-¿qué te sucedo Akane-chan?-_ le dijo Nodoka

 _-nada tía me encontré con una loca-_ explica con una leve sonrisa

 _-vámonos-_ dijo Ranma dirigiéndose a Akane

 _-...si-_ dijo Akane levantándose ***** _ **pensé que dijo, que ya no me llevaría a la escuela***_

 _-adiós mama, nos vemos en la tarde-_ Ranma desde el recibidor

 _/-/-/_

Camino a la escuela Akane iba por la cera y Ranma por la cerca

 _-Ranma-_ decía Akane cuando el de la coleta la interrumpió

 _-no creas que te acompaño por que quiera, solo que como iremos siempre a donde mismo, nos podríamos ir juntos, además mi mama me obliga-_

 _-pues si no quieres, cada quien se puede ir por su lado-_

 _-eres una marimacho-_ después vio como Akane se encontraba delante de él sobre la reja

 _-¿quiero saber que te hice?, para que me trates así-_ acercándose a él y Ranma solo retrocedía

 _-¿Qué?-_ sonrojado por ver a la chica tan cera de el

 _-solo dime que te hice -_ mientras se detuvo el también pero ambos seguían muy cerca

 _-que, yo, yo...aléjate-_ la empujo y ella cayo al rio

 _-!aaa¡, idiota, idiota, yo no sé nadar-_ sacudiendo los brazos como queriendo volar ya en el agua

 _-! Akane!-_ salto la saco del _rio -lo siento Akane, no sabía-_ con cara de arrepentimiento

 _-sí, lo sé -_ con lagrimas en los ojos

 _ ***nunca pensé que no supiera nadar ***_

 _-¿qué voy hacer ahora?, me convertí en chico-_ viendo su ahora cabellera rojiza

 _-..Ya sé! Ven-_

 _ **-¿A dónde?**_ _-_ siguiendo a Ranma

Llegaron a un consultorio, el pelinegro estaba en una especie de cocina mientras que el oji café esperaba afuera

 _-¿en dónde estamos?-_ poniendo sus manos en la cintura

 _-hola-_ sonó una voz muy masculina

 _-¡aaa¡-_ saltando para quedar en la barda

 _-lo siento, no quería asustare-_ Akane volteo a ver al sujeto dándose cuenta de quién era cayendo de la barda de espalda dándose un duro golpe

 _ ***¿el doctor tofu esta aquí?***_ pensó alegremente levantándose lentamente y puede ver a Ranma detrás de ella

 _-¿qué asías en el suelo?, ten-_ dándole una calentadera

 _-hee, gracias-_ tomando la tetera para vaciarla en su cabeza y volver a su tamaño normal

 _ ***¿Qué le pasa?***_ _hola doctor_ -saludando al doctor que ya se encontraba detrás de ellos

 _-hola Ranma, ¿qué pasó necesitas algo?-_ decía con una sonrisa

 _-no solo pase por agua calien…-_ fue interrumpido por Akane

 _-¡DOCTOR TOFU! -_ poniéndose enfrente del doctor

 _-Akane-_ la recién nombrada abrazo al doctor y él respondió paternalmente Ranma solo abrió los ojos

 _-¿doctor como a estado?, ¿qué ha hecho? , ¿Cómo está kasumi? ¿Y su niña Nabiki ,ya esta mas grande?-_ decía con una feliz sonrisa

 _-tranquila Akane, te lo contare todo después –_ con una sonrisa paternal

 _-bien -_ poniendo una carita de niña triste

 _-Akane…¿Ustedes se conocen?-_ señalándolos

 _-si conocimos al doctor en un pueblo a las afuera de Japón junto con su esposa y niña que era un bebe -_ sonriendo felizmente

 _-si Akane iba muy seguido –_

 _-wow -_ suspiro sorprendido el chico de la trenza

 _-creciste Akane, antes eras mas bajita-_ poniendo una mano en el cabeza de la chica alborotándole el cabello con una linda sonrisa, sonrojando a la chica

 _-jeje, si-_ sonriendo apenada

 _-¿quieres entrar a saludar a kasumi y a Nabiki?-_ señalando la casa

 _-si qui…-_ fue interrumpida por Ranma

- _lo siento doctor, ella ira después, tenemos que ir a la escuela_ -tomando su mano para correr rumbo a la escuela

 _-!Doctor dígales que las visito en la salida¡-_ grito a todo pulmón la peli azul al doctor, que solo agitaba s mano en señal de despedida

 _/-/-/_

 _-¿de donde conoces al doctor?–_

 _-lo conocimos, en un pueblo a las afueras de Japón, creo que hacia algo de prácticas, es muy buena persona lo quiero mucho-_ Comento con un brillo especial en los ojos no era de amor, era como de un gran respeto y Ranma lo noto

 _-¿y cuando te enamoraste de él?, ¿por qué sabes que es casado no?-_ Dijo enojado soltando su mano, que porciento aun a llevaban unidas

 _-yo no estoy enamorada del doctor le tengo un gran respeto y admiración-_

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la escuela ya en la escuela para Akane algunas clases eran aburridas por ejemplo historia y simplemente se quedo dormida poniendo un libro para ocultar su rostro, Ranma la vio y frunció el ceño a esa niña sí que no le importaba nada, pero a su mente vino el recuerdo de ella abrazando a tofu se veía tan linda _ **...*por qué me siento así con esa niña tonta si solo la conozco de 3 días o menos ***_

 _-Tendo, salga del salón -_ Akane dio un bostezo y salió del aula

 _-es una tonta-_ susurro Ranma tratando de poner atención a la clase

/-/-/

A las afueras de la ciudad se ve un chico cono de 1.72 de alto el cabello negro corto alborotado donde pasaba una banda amarilla con manchitas negras, las facciones de su rostro so varoniles aunque algo aniñado con unos bellos ojos verdes, una playera manga larga amarillo un pantalón negro, con una gran mochila, una sombrilla en la mano _-por fin, esta vez no escaparas, Saotome-_

/-/-/

A la salida de la escuela

 _-Ranma, ¿me podrías llevar al consultorio del doctor tofu?, no me aprendí el camino jeje –_ sonriendo nerviosa al final

 _-he...si por mí no hay problema-_ con una sonrisa de lado

 _-tu-_ se escucha frente de Akane, ambos voltean viendo a un chico que ocultaba su rostro

 _-si..-_ Akane solo arquea una ceja

 _-¿aquí es nerima? –_

 _\- Creo que si por-_

 _-¿sabes donde es el colegio furinkan?-_

 _-creo que aquí es-_ sonriendo divertida por las preguntas del chico

- _entonces, ¿sabes si aquí estudia Ranma Saotome?-_ levantando su rostro viéndose un chico oji verde de cabello negro con expresión de coraje, Akane lo ve con el ceño fruncido

 _-¿para qué?-_ pregunta la chica enojada

 _-¡¿dime donde esta?!-_ acercándose a la chica enojado

 _-¡¿para qué?!-_ dice alzando la voz volteando hacia arriba para ver al chico enojada

 _-¡¿qué me digas donde esta?!-_ viendo a la chica enojado

 _-¡¿tú no me has respondido para qué?!_ -enojada tonando al chico del la camisa viendo de forma intimidante al chico que se sonroja nunca había visto a una chica tan bonita

 _-tu niña estu…-_

 _-yo soy Ranma Saotome, ¿Quién eres?, y ¿para qué me buscas?-_ le dijo Ranma, separando a la peli azul del pelinegro

 _-Tú, insecto, soy Ryoga Hibiki y esta vez no escaparas-_ termino de decir lanzo una sombrilla directo a Akane que esquiva con facilidad

 _-oye Hibiki-_ al decir esto salta colocándose frente del chico y la mira sorprendido - _deberías de tener cuidado, podrías lastimar a alguien-_ dándole un golpe con la sombrilla que se regreso tipo boomerang, Ranma solo la mira con los ojos abiertos, y también como tratando de recordar donde a visto a ese chico

 _-¿y tu quien te crees para golpearme?-_ lanzándole un puñetazo importándole poco que sea chica, Akane dio un salto esquivando el golpe

 _-idiota fíjate lo que haces-_ dijo Ranma golpeando al chico en el estomago dejándolo sin aliento

 _-hasta que te apareces, siempre evitando nuestras peleas, eres un cobarde_ \- viendo al joven de la trenza enojado

 _-¡¿Qué?!, yo nunca, huyo de una pelea-_ Le dijo con una pose victoriosa

 _-sí, ¿entonces por qué huyes desde que éramos niños?-_ dice lanzando un golpe que chico evade

 _-yo nunca he huido tu eres el que siempre se pierde-_

 _-eso mentira-_

 _ ***es un idiota***_ piensa Ranma

 _-no, tú tienes la culpa, de que yo, yo –_ viendo sus propias manos como algo maldito - _tu eres el culpable de mi sufrimiento-_ al decir esto intenta golpear a Ranma de nuevo el de la trenza le regresa los golpes en eso llegan a una especie de fuente destruyéndola, la peli azul solo los mira tratando de que Ranma pelee más rápido para ya irse, aunque en el fondo está un poco preocupada por el chico de a trenza, al pensar eso se sonroja levemente agachando la cabeza sin darse cuenta de que Ranma y Ryoga pelean muy cerca de ella…

 _-acabemos con esto-_ al decir esto el chico empieza a tirar unas como de cuchillas que salieron de sus pañoletas y las lanza a la dirección de Ranma este salto esquivándolas solo que Akane se encontraba a unos pasos de tras de él, con la cabeza baja como pensando algo sin prestar atención a su alrededor

 _-¡AKANE!-_ le grita Ranma al ver que la chica parece no reaccionar. Akane, al oír el grito de Ranma levanta la cabeza viendo las cuchillas demasiado cerca logro evitando algunas de las cuchillas, se puede ver que algunas cuchillas le asieron daño una le corto abajo del hombro rasgando la camisa, viéndose la sangre de inmediato, otra le corto cerca de la pantorrilla ocasionando lo mismo que la primera y la ultima corto su...larga cabellera azulada dejándosela al ras del hombro Akane abrió los ojos sintiendo el ardor de las cortaduras y un dolor leve pero toco su herida

 _-demonios-_ trato se levantarse pero sintió una punzada en su pierna derecha cayendo de nuevo

 _-AKANE-_ Ranma corrió a su lado, viendo sus heridas preocupándose, ya que se ven profundas _-¿te sientes bien? –_ viéndola preocupado

- _eeh, si solo que arden, auch-_ tocando su brazo

 _-enserio, te sientes bien –_

 _-no me pasa nada, siempre algo como esto me pasa en los entrenamientos-_ sonriendo levemente para que no se preocupe

 _-debemos ir con el doctor tofu para que te revise-_ levantándose

- _si creo que sería lo mejor-_ tratando de levantarse sintiendo el dolor en la pierna

 _-creo, que no podrás caminar-_

 _-claro que puedo-_ tratando de dar un paso haciendo una mueca de dolor

 _-no, no puedes-_ viendo su cara de dolor _-ven-_ tratando de tomarla en brazos estilo nupcial

 _-pero, ¿qué crees que haces?-_ sonrojada viendo lo que trataba el chico

 _-¿qué más?, te llevare a la consulta del doctor-_ volviéndolo al intentar

 _-no iré en tus brazos –_ dijo sonrojada con el ceño fruncido

 _-bueno-_ dándose media vuelta quedando agachado

 _-¿ahora, que haces?-_ arqueando una ceja levemente sonrojada

 _-por lo menos, déjame llevarte en mi espalda-_

 _-...b..Bien-_ subiéndose a la espalda de Ranma, Ryoga simplemente se quedo callado viendo como pudo a ver lastimado a esa linda chica que acompaña a Ranma

 _-esperemos que no sea grave-_ le decía Ranma a Akane

 _-no lo creo -_ le contesta ella

Llegando a la consulta del doctor tofu, el les dijo que pasaran y que Akane colocara en una camilla para revisar sus heridas

 _-cielos, ¿qué te paso esta vez Akane?-_ comentaba el doctor al momento de desinfectar la herida del brazo

 _-un amigo de Ranma con pésima orientación, un mal cálculo mío-_ viendo como el doctor le ponía algunas puntadas

 _-tendrás que tener cuidado-_ terminando para empezar con la pierna _-las lavaras con cuidado, para evitar infección, bien-_ terminando de revisarle la pierna

 _-si, doctor -_ en ese momento entra kasumi abrazando Akane

 _-Akane linda, ¿cómo has estado?-_

- _kasumi, bien-_

 _-¿pero que te paso en el brazo? y veo ¿que la pierna también?-_ viendo las heridas de la chica

 _-jeje, ya sabes entrenando -_ sonriendo

 _\- linda ¿y tú cabello?-_

 _-he-_ llevándose la mano a su cabeza notando la falta de su larga cabellera

 _-Akane, ¿quieres que te ayude?–_ señalando su cabellera

 _-si por favor kasumi y aprovechas para decirme ¿cómo han estado? –_

 _-oye Akane, antes de que te vayas, Ranma sigue en la sala de espera, ¿qué le digo?-_ viendo como Akane cojeaba haciendo mueca de dolor al caminar ya que la herida de la pierna era mucho más profunda que la del brazo

 _-dígale, que regrese a casa yo me voy después –_ yéndose con Kasumi

 _/-/-/_

En la sala de espera, se encuentra un Ranma nervioso ya que el doctor no sale vio entrar a la señora Kasumi pensando que todo se había puesto peor aunque eso es algo paranoico **jeje** _ ***por que tardan tanto, ¿será que la herida se infecto en el camino?, o ¿que perdió mucha sangre? o ¿que esa marimacho es tan bruta y no se deja curar?***_ hubiera seguido con sus pensamientos a no ser que el doctor tofu llego

 _-Ranma, Akane está bien, las heridas eran algo profundas y le puse puntadas en seis días tráela para quitarle las puntadas-_ le dice sonriendo

 _-entonces está bien, no –_

 _-sí, no te preocupes, anqué de cualquier forma –_ algo preocupado 

_-doctor ¿le pasa algo más a Akane?-_ viendo al doctor preocupado

- _batalla para caminar, la herida de la pierna es más profunda, le di unos medicamentos y remedios, pero empezaran a hacer efecto hasta mañana-_ dijo el doctor tranquilo, Ranma solo lo mira atento

 _-espérala, no creo que tarde mucho-_ viéndolo algo serio

 _-hee, la esperare solo por que usted lo dice, no por que yo quiera-_ evadiendo la mirada del doctor

 _/-/-/_

En un cuarto de la casa se ve a una niña como de unos 5 años a Akane y Kasumi que le corta el cabello

 _-listo, linda-_

 _-gracias, kasumi-_ se levanto ignorando el dolor el doctor dijo que ese dolor se quitaría hasta mañana, camino a un espejo del cuarto y vio su reflejo el cabello le quedo un poco más abajo de las orejas se le veía lindo pero a ella le gustaba mucho su cabello largo

 _-se te ve lindo Akane_ -le dijo kasumi

 _-sí, tía Akane, se ve linda_ -dijo su niña Nabiki

 _-gracias pero, ya me tengo que ir-_ dijo con una leve sonrisa

 _-bien, te acampanemos a la salida, verdad Nabiki-_ Kasumi volteando a ver a la pequeña niña

 _-solo si tía Akane me da 200 yens-_ extiendo a mano hacia la peli azul

 _-jeje, cobra-_ dijo Akane

Cuando pasaron por la sala de espere Akane vio a Ranma y al doctor tofu conversar y sorprendiéndose de que el pelinegro siguiera ahí

 _-sigues aquí-_ le dijo a Akane en tono sorprendido a Ranma el al oír su voz volteo a verla

 _-que no...Ves..-_ viendo a Akane con el cabello corto pareciendo le aun más linda _***que linda, pero por…o cierto también su cabello fue cortado, pero se ve muy linda, tan bonita***_ sonrojándose

 _-bueno, ya que estas aquí vámonos-_ caminando lentamente hacia la salida _-adiós kasumi, vendré a visitarlas después-_ agitando su mano en señal de despedida

 _-adiós tía Akane-_ hacia lo mismo que la chica pero con más fuerza y una gran sonrisa _-no tardes mucho en volver-_

Ranma miraba como Nabiki le decía tía, ya en la calle miro como Akane cojeaba

 _-Akane-_ se detuvo frente a ella y la miro a los ojos _-te quería...decir...-_ sonrojándose- _que, que... te, te , te ves… Mu...muy...linda-_ termino de decir rojo hasta las orejas

 _-eeh-_ sonrojándose- _gracias Ranma-_ sonriendo de una forma muy linda que dejo tonto a Ranma

 _-...-_ vio como Akane quiso seguir caminando _-deja te llevo en mi espalda, vi que batallas para caminar, anda-_

 _-solo por esta vez -_ pero lo dijo en un tono dulce que iso que a Ranma se volviera idiota

- _jeje-_ volteándose para que suba, ya rumbo al dojo Ranma iba cargando a Akane solo que su rostro iba sonrojado, hasta que Ranma sintió como Akane recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma _ ***Que me sucede, por que me siento así cuando estoy con ella***_ volteo a verla notando que está dormida _***solo espero que se recupere pronto, no quisiera que le pasara nada malo***_ siguiendo su camino rumbo al dojo

 _/-/-/_

Ryoga por el momento se encuentra a las afueras de Tokio

 _-disculpe, ¿sabe dónde queda nerima?-l_ e pregunta a un señor a mayor

 _-si rumbo a aquella dirección-_ señalando el norte

 _-gracias-_ tomando camino rumbo a Tomando camino rumbo al sur-te _encontrare Saotome, esta vez no escaparas como siempre lo haces, pero ese chico y su panda, lamentaran lo que me hicieron-_ frunciendo el ceño enojado hasta que se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un bosque _-!¿Donde estoooyyy?¡-_

 **Continuara…**

 **Gracias *** _**Nancyricoleon, Sav21samydeanspn, YO, Guest, Wordlsandy, Mcppprs, RyaOtaku, nita suki, Inuyasha wow xD, zour-chan, estefania45,**_ _ **luulyta22,**_ _ **alex-yose-99, neka, chibik-lady**_ **y a todos los lectores anónimos ***

 **Atte**

 **Mikasa Jeager :)**

 **Bye bye**


	4. un cambio de apariencia

Los personajes de esta historia son de Rumiko Takashi la historia NO la presento con fin de lucro solo para entretener .tiene **UA y OoC**

 **Aclaraciones**

 _-hablan-_

 _ ***piensan***_

 _ **-"carteles del panda"-**_

 _Cambio de escena_ _ **/-/-/**_

 **Capitulo 4: un cambio de apariencia**

 _-Akane-_

 _-...-_ ella iba dormida y no contestaba

 _-Akane-_ le dijo en un tono más alto,

 _-mmm-_ acomodándose más en la espalda del chico de la trenza, accidentalmente poniendo su cara muy cerca de la Ranma sonrojándolo

 _-...a...Akane-_ le dijo un poco nervioso

 _\- Ranma-_ dijo la chica en sueños, Ranma volvió a sonrojarse

 _-¡Akane, ya despierta¡-_ viendo que faltaba una cuadra para llegar

 _-mmm-_ abre los ojos, viendo que aun iba en la espalda de Ranma _-he, lo siento, pero no dormí bien anoche-_ frotándose sus ojos con su mano derecha

 _-he, si...no hay problema-_ sonrojándose levemente _-solo quería que estuvieras despierta, para cuando lleguemos a casa, ya que preguntaran lo que pasó-_ algo nervioso por la cercanía de la chica

 _\- ¿Por qué?-_ dijo somnolienta

 _-pues, llevas vendado el brazo izquierdo y la pierna, supongo que preguntaran algo no crees, y tu cabello_ -dijo en tono de que es obvio

 _-cierto, no pasa nada, mi mama sabe que siempre me pasa algo así en una pelea, aun que esta no era mi pelea-_ lo ultimo lo susurra

 _-lo siento-_ dice el chico sorprendiendo a la chica _-por culpa de que no me fije que estabas detrás de mí resultaste herida-_

 _\- no, no, no-_ negó la chica rápidamente al ver al chico triste _\- fue mi culpa en realidad por no prestar atención, no tuya está bien-_ volviéndose a recargar en la espalda de Ranma, como para volver a dormir

 _-no te duermas de nuevo, que diré si me preguntan-_ le decía al ver que la chica pestañaba muchas veces para seguir despierta

 _-mmm...no...les ..Digas nada yo les...digo después-_ volviendo a dormirse

Llego a su casa con la chica en forma de caballito y dormida, para su suerte nadie estaba en la sala, Nodoka y Naoko habían salido, saíto se encontraba en su cuarto, el señor Genma en el dojo, y Tadashi en su cuarto. Ya estaba en el segundo piso rumbo al cuarto de la chica cuando...

 _-Ranma ¿qué le paso a Akane-chan?-_ dijo Tadashi preocupado al ver a la chica en su espada con vendas en su brazo y pierna

 _-he, pues pasó en una pelea –_ Ranma algo nervioso

 _-oh pobrecita, ¿y está bien?-_ tocando a cabeza de la chica viéndola profundamente dormida

 _-sí, la llevo a su cuarto para que descanse-_

 _-qué bueno que cuides a tu prometida Ranma-_ dijo con una sincera sonrisa, Ranma solo se sonroja y la lleva Akane a su cuarto, Tadashi se va a su cuarto, el peli azabache acuesta a Akane en su futon y la observa, minutos después sale del cuarto, ya está cerrando las puertas cuando...

 _-hermanito, apoco ya quieres compartir cuarto con mi linda cuñadita -_ Ranma voltea viendo a Saíto con una sonrisa juguetona

 _-hee, Saíto, yo por que quería compartir cuarto con una marimacho-_ cruzando los brazos encima de su pecho

 _-jajá, está bien como tu digas hermanito-_

 _-voy a mi cuarto-_ prácticamente corrió hacia su cuarto y azoto la puerta

 _-jeje, que rápido lo conquisto mi cuñadita-_ viendo como el chico iba sonrojado, mejor volvió a su cuarto

 _/-/-/_

A las afueras de nerima se encuentra Ryoga tratando de encontrar el dojo Saotome

 _\- creo que era por aquí...-_ viendo un calle con muchos letreros de comercio

 _-disculpe-_ lo interrumpe una viejita

 _-si señora-_

 _-es que vengo a visitar a mi sobrino, me podría llevar a casa de los Tamaki-_

 _-señora yo no sé donde esta ese lugar, por que no le pregunta a un policía-_ dijo algo enojado el oji verde

 _-¿donde encuentro un policía?, ¿me llevarías con un policía?-_ Ryoga retrocedía por las preguntas de la viejita

 _/-/-/_

Akane abre sus ojos notando que se encuentra en su cuarto

 _-¿cómo llegue aquí?-*_ _ **cierto Ranma me traía en su espalda…me trajo hasta mi cuarto, supongo que le agradeceré mas tarde que hora será***_ se levanta camina hacia la venta, con un poco de dolor pero ya no igual, el doctor tofu le dijo que en unas 8 horas el dolor se iría _-parece que ya es tarde-_ viendo algunas estrellas _-lo más seguro es que mi tía ya hizo la cena, iré a ver-_ yendo rumbo al comedor viendo como todos se encontraban ya listos para cenar

 _\- ooh, Akane, Quieres cenar-_ le dijo Nodoka

 _-claro tia-_ sentandose de lado de Ranma

 _\- hija, ¿qué te paso?-_ le pregunto Naoko a Akane

 _-eeh, fue en un combate, ya ni me duele-_ la chica despreocupada _-¡hay¡ qué te pasa ,mama¡-_ tocándose levemente el brazo al ver que su mama golpeo levemente su brazo

 _\- es por mentirosa, ves que si te duele-_ volviendo a su lugar

- _se ve lindo tu nuevo corte Akane-chan-_ le dijo Tadashi sonriendo

 _\- gracias Tadashi-_ le contesto levemente sonrojada viéndose muy linda

 _-cierto, tendrás muchos más fans-_ dio Saíto, que al terminar de decir le toma una foto

 _-¡¿oye que haces saíto?¡-_ Dijo Ranma frunciendo el ceño al verlo tomarle una foto a Akane

 _-solo negocios-_ tomándole otra ya con el ceño fruncido

 _-¡¿negocios?¡, -_ viéndolo enojado

 _-mira hermanito, si quieres después te vendo algunas -_ haciendo que Ranma se sonrojara

 _-yo no quiero fotos de esa tonta-_ volteando el rostro sonrojado _,_ Akane solo frunció el ceño, volteando la cabeza, para no ver a Ranma

 _-ya niños, compórtense o si no?-_ mostrando su catana desfundándola un poco

 _-si ya vamos a comer mami-_ dijo Saíto volviendo a su comida

 _ ***y yo que pensaba agradecerle, es un idiota***_ terminado su comida _-buenas noches-_ dijo al momento de levantarse para volver a su cuarto, ya caminando un poco mejor pero aun con dolor

 _-buenas noches Akane -_ le decía Nodoka, bueno los demás seguían comiendo

 _/-/-/_

Frente al dojo Saotome se encontraba...

 _-llegue, esta vez si me las pagara-_ saltando la barda para ver a toda la familia en la mesa cenado y Ranma que se estaba levantando

 _-Ryoga, como llegaste sin perderte-_ con burla el oji azul

 _-eso, no importa esta vez me la pagaras Saotome-_ empezando a atacar a el oji azul este contraataco, Ryoga golpeaba a Ranma lo mas que podía, no acertaba muchos golpes ya que Ranma los esquivaba, Ranma la de un puñetazo que lo deja sin aliento

Nadie noto que el clima empezó a cambiar, cayendo una ligera lluvia, el oji verde al notar esto salta la barda de la casa de los Saotome,

 _-oye, luego dices que yo soy el cobarde-_ notando que ya se había ido _-ha, que mas da-_ yéndose a su cuarto

 _/-/-/_

Akane se esta vistiendo para dormir, cuando sintió que la observaban, volteo al lugar notando algo pequeño viendo con odio

 _-¿qué será?-_ acercándose, pero cuando ya estaba a punto de tocarlo, la ataco, y ella por reflejo lo golpeo fuerte lastimando _-oh, es un puerquito-_ sonriendo levemente _-ven, anda ven-_ asiéndole mimos para que se viniera, y así lo iso solo que no con mucha confianza, al llegar a lado de Akane, ella lo abraza a la altura del pecho, así que la carita de puerquito quedo en su busto _-pero que lindo-_ noto el golpe que ella provoco- _oh, como lo siento ven, de seguro, tía Nodoka tiene algo para tu golpe-_ bajando a la sala, sin notar que como pijama llevaba, un bóxer y una playera manga corta, un poco ceñida al cuerpo, al pasar por el cuarto de Saíto él le toma una foto

 _-¡¿qué te pasa?¡ -_ le dijo Akane frunciendo el ceño

 _-nada-_ entrando a su cuarto

 _-es un idiota-_ yendo a la cocina lentamente

 _/-/-/_

 _-ese tonto de Saíto tomándole fotos a Akane, de seguro las venderá por toda la escuela mañana Saíto es capaz de todo por dinero-_ sacando ropa para meterse a bañar _-y esa tonta que no le dijo nada, no me importa-_ yendo rumbo a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua

 _/-/-/_

 _-pobrecito, ten así ya no dolerá-_ frotándole la frente, en eso pasa Ranma por el pasillo con una toalla en sus hombros _-...Ranma-_ él lo volteo viendo a Akane

 _-si-_

 _-yo...quería...-_ sonrojándose _–Darte las gracias por llevarme hasta mi cuarto-_

 _-...no hay de que-_ un poco sorprendido

 _-oye, ¿vas a Bañarte cierto?-_

 _-...si-_ arqueando una ceja

 _-¿puedo pedirte un favor?-_ bajando la mirada apenada

El chico se sonrojo _-si-_

 _-¿podrías bañar al cerdito?-_ mostrándole al puerquito negro

Su sonrojo desapareció y puso una cara como de pregunta _-¿y de donde salió?-_

 _-no sé, me lo encontré en mi cuarto-_

 _-bueno, te lo llevo al rato-_ agarrando al puerco

 _-bien, estaré aquí-_ encendiendo la televisión

 _/-/-/_

 _-¿de donde salió esto?-_ abriendo el grifo para el agua caliente _-a ver, entra ahí-_ y aventó al cerdito a la tina, ya se iba a desvestir cuando vio a Ryoga salir de la tina donde estaba el cerdito _-he, ¿Ryoga? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-_

- _todo es por tu culpa-_ viendo con enojó al peli azabache

 _-y el... cerdito, tu...eres el cerdito-_ señalándolo

 _-todo paso por tu culpa, por huir de nuestras peleas-_ aun con enojo

 _-yo no huía, tú eres el que siempre se pierde-_ se defendió el chico de la trenza

 _-por eso, yo no sé como paso, pero me encontraba en china, en unas pozas malditas, yo solo iba de paso pensando que te encontraría, pero cuando ya estaba a punto de salir de ahí, apareció un panda junto con un chico y sin darse cuenta me empujaron a las pozas y caí en la de cerdo ahogado-_ decía lamentándose pero aun con enojo

 _-espera dijiste, ¿ un panda y un chico?-_

- _sí, cuando vea a ese pelirrojo me las pagara, lo matare cuando lo vea-_ termino de decir con una mirada llena de odio

 _-...-_ Ranma abrió un poco los ojos, al pelirrojo que se refiere es Akane _ **,*si Ryoga le hace algo a Akane lo matare, nadie le hará daño Akane***_ frunciendo el ceño notablemente

 _-tú, eres el culpable de todo_ \- intento golpearlo

 _-cálmate-_ y le echo agua helada, pero el cerdito empezó golpearlo en la cara _-cálmate imbécil-_

 _-cui, cuuii-_ seguia golpeándolo

 _-que te calmes-_ tratando de golpearlo, en eso Ryoga sale corriendo del baño rumbo al pacillo _-vuelve aquí-_ Ranma fue detrás de el

Akane estaba en medio del pasillo que da frente al estanque cuando oye a Ranma gritando, Se asoma y ve a Ranma correteando al cerdito, en eso Ranma le da un golpe con una bandeja

 _-ven aquí-_ le grita Ranma, en eso el cerdito se esconde detrás de Akane-que cobarde escondiéndote de tras de una chica-

 _-Ranma, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿por que lo golpeas?-_ tomando al cerdito en brazos viéndole el golpe

 _-déjalo debo arreglar al con el-_ Tratando de agarrarlo

 _-no, déjalo en paz, no ves que lo hiciste llorar-_

 _-es un cobarde-_ dándole otro golpe al cerdito

 _-Ranma-_ Akane le da un puñetazo

 _-hay, por qué hiciste eso Akane-_ sobándose el golpe

 _-ya chiquito no llores-_ al terminar de decir esto le da un beso en el hocico, Ranma abre los ojos sonrojándose levemente y después lo cambia a una expresión de coraje, mientras que Ryoga miraba a Akane con ojos soñadores

 _-!Haz lo que quieras¡-_ volteándose yéndose a su cuarto, caminando a grandes zancadas

 _-¿qué le pasa?-_ con el cerdito en brazos _-bueno vamos a dormir-_ llevándose al cerdito a su cuarto

 _/-/-/_

 _-maldito Ryoga, maldito Ryoga, pero ya verá no le durara mucho-_ mientras tomaba una cafetera y salía por la ventana de su cuarto rumbo a la de Akane

Al llegar abre la ventana, viendo a dormida con el cerdito, y a un lado a la mama de Akane convertida en panda

 _-ja ya veras, en cuanto Akane sepa que eres un chico te molera a golpes_ -dijo tratando de echarle agua caliente

El cerdito lo mira y ve lo que intenta lo esquiva, Ranma lo empieza a corretear cuando da un paso en falso y cae sobre la peli azul, su cuerpo callo justo arriba del de Akane, su cara de encontraba a un lado de la de la chica que aun dormía, el oji azul solo estaba rojo sin saber qué hacer, en eso Akane siente peso de mas encima de ella y abre los ojos viendo el rostro de Ranma muy cerca de la de ella y se sonroja

 _-a...a...Akane, no fue...mi...intención...yo...Ryoga...tiene la culpa-_ levantándose aun sonrojado

 _-Ryoga...se puede saber donde ves a Ryoga, pervertido-_ dijo con el ceño notablemente fruncido totalmente sonrojada

 _-no Akane estas equivocada yo...-_

 _-!Fuera, idiotaa¡-_ al terminar de decir esto le da una patada y lo manda a volar

 _-!No fue mi intenciooon...¡-_

 _-pervertido-_ volviéndose a acostar, aun sonrojada

 _/-/-/_

A la mañana siguiente todos se encuentran desayunando solo que un chico de trenza se encuentra totalmente sonrojado por lo que le dicen

 _-Ranma, no debes entrar al cuarto de tu prometida tan tarde, y menos para hacer ese tipo de cosas-_ le decía Nodoka

 _-no, fue Ryoga-_ señalando al cerdito

 _-deja de meter a Ryoga en esto-_ decía Akane volteando a otro lado

 _-lo que pasa es que mi hermanito, ya no soporta dormir sin su bella prometida, la necesita cerca-_ decía Saíto con picarada

 _-no...Yo...-_ agachando su rostro _\- es un error-_

 _-pervertido-_ dándole de comer al cerdito en la boca, Ranma al ver esto se le olvida de lo de aclara todo

 _-oye, suelta a ese cerdo-_ le dijo a Akane frunciendo el ceño

 _-¿por qué?, el será mi mascota verdad p-chan-_

 _-¿p-chan?-_

 _-si, así se llamara-_

 _-que nombre tan bobo-_

 _-a ti que te importa-_ abrazando a p-chan a su pecho, y el cerdito se sonrojo, Ranma frunció el ceño y le dio como un tic en el ojo

 _-!Suéltalo, no lo abraces así¡-_ al decir esto toma al cerdito de sus brazos y lo lanza fuera de la casa

 _-!Oye que te pasa¡-_ viendo como el cerdito se perdía en los cielos

 _-!que no soporto, verte abrazar a Ryoga¡-_ al terminar de decir esto se tapa la boca con sus manos, sonrojado

 _-viste Nodoka, Ranma esta celoso de la mascota de mi hija-_ Naoko con una sonrisa

 _-cierto al parece ya se quieren-_ la señora de la casa juntando las manos a la altura del pecho

 _-hay hermanito, ya te domaron-_ le dijo saíto en forma de burla

 _-Ranma-_ Akane volteo a ver a Ranma y el voltea a verla sonrojado

 _-yo...yo...-_ sale corriendo rumbo a su cuarto

 _-Ranma-_ viendo como se iba

 _/-/-/_

Ranma se encontraba en su cuarto, recargado en la puerta con el corazón latiendo a mil por minuto

 _-por qué, me molesto que abrazara a ese cerdo, será por que es Ryoga, no soporto que este con otro_ _ **-**_ frunciendo el ceño

 **Continuara…**

 **Gracias a** ***** _**Nancyricoleon, Sav21samydeanspn, YO, Guest, Wordlsandy, Mcppprs, RyaOtaku, nita suki, Inuyasha wow xD, zour-chan, estefania45,**_ _ **luulyta22,**_ _ **alex-yose-99, neka, chibik-lady**_ **y a todos los lectores anónimos ***

 **Espero sus comentarios buenos y malos : )**

 **Atte:**

 **Mikasa Jeager : )**

 **Bye bye**


	5. capitulo 5

Los personajes de esta historia son de Rumiko Takashi la historia NO la presento con fin de lucro solo para entretener .tiene **UA y OoC**

 **Aclaraciones**

 _-hablan-_

 _ ***piensan***_

 _ **-"carteles del panda"-**_

Cambio de escena **/-/-/**

 **Capitulo 5…**

Akane se encuentra en el tejado esta recordando lo que paso esta mañana _ ***se miraba tan lindo celoso***_ decía y sus mejillas se ponían de un rojo carmesí al recordar ese momento _ ***pero por que se pondría celoso de un cerdito...aun así se miraba muy lindo***_ dijo sonriendo aun con su sus mejillas rojas

 **/-/-/**

Los 6 días pasaron muy rápido, pero no para Ranma…

 _ **/Narra Ranma/**_

No puedo creer que seis días sean eternos, agregándole que Akane no puede defenderse, justo cuando ella tiene una herida, el mugre de Saíto se pone a estar vendiendo fotos de Akane, no falto imbécil que quisiera una cita con ella, aunque no duraban mucho ya que con solo voltear a verlos salen corriendo ja, son unos cobardes, lo bueno es que hoy Akane va a quitarse esos puntos, pero está claro que no irá sola...

 _ **/Fin de narración de Ranma/**_

 _ **/Narra Akane/**_

Al fin pasaron los 6 días no me gusta ser una carga, la señora Nodoka es muy amable, ella y mi mama me ayudaron a lavar las heridas ya que estuvieron a punto de infectarse varias veces ya que yo iba a entrenar jeje, pero lo que nunca pensé es que los chicos fueran tan molestos, no tengo idea de donde consiguieron fotos mías, siempre pidiéndome una cita, lo mas chistoso es que de repente salen corriendo, pero bueno no me importa y Ranma…el diría que estuvo sobre protector tan lindo solo espero que no sea por qué se siente culpable…por que eso sería horrible ya que me encariñe mucho con el…pero que digo…el nunca sentiría algo así por una fenómeno como yo…

 _ **/Fin de la narración de Akane/**_

 _ **/Narración Normal/**_

Son las 2 de la tarde y Akane se encuentra en el recibidor

 _-al fin, no puedo esperar más_ -dice emocionada mientras ya está a punto de salir cuando…

 _-Akane! ¿Adónde vas?_ **-** le pregunta Ranma antes de que salga

 _-¿eh?, voy a la consulta del doctor tofu-_

 _-genial, iré contigo-_ le dice al momento de ponerse los zapatos

 _-! ¿Por qué? ¡, yo puedo ir sola, ya no me puedo ir sola, ya no me pierdo-_ dice mientras cruza los brazos sobre su pecho

 _-! ¿Qué? ¡, yo sé que no te pierdes, Akane-_ dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho

 _-! ¿Entonces?¡-_ le dice frunciendo el ceño

 _-solo quiero acompañarte Akane, o no quieres que valla-_ le dice cerrando los ojos aun en la misma posición

 _-por mi está bien, vamos ya-_ le dio agarrando su mano para empieza a caminar rumbo al consultorio solo que Ranma iba levemente sonrojado y Akane con una sonrisa

 **/-/-/**

 _-bien, Akane ya está listo-_ terminado de quitarle los puntos, para poner un vendaje

 _-gracias doctor-_

 _-cubre las heridas unos días más, si-_

 _-sí, doctor, vendré la próxima semana-_

 _-adiós, Akane, Ranma-_

 _-adiós, doctor-_ dijeron al mismo tiempo

Akane y Ranma van de regreso al dojo Saotome

 _-¿oye Ranma?-_

 _-si Akane-_ volteando a ver a la chica

 _-no sabes que ara de comer tu mama-_ dijo con duda

 _-¿eh?, no-_ viéndola extrañado

 _-mmm, que mal, entonces iré-_ algo resignada

 _-¿que a dónde vas?-_ ledice arqueando una ceja

 _-a comer…pero, quería saber… ¿si quieres ir conmigo?-_ dice algo apenada bajando la vista

 _-ir…Contigo-_ le dijo levemente sonrojado

 _-sip-_ le contesto con una sonrisa y Ranma se sonrojo _\- para que me invites, ya que no tengo dinero, jeje-_ le dijo cerrando los ojos mientras sonería con una mano en su nuca

 _-invitarte…-_ le dijo con un tic en el ojo _–si claro…-_

 _-genial, vamos-_ empieza a caminar rumbo a un restaurante de comida rápida solo que antes de llegar… _-espera aquí-_

 _ ***¿ahora a donde va?***_ piensa Ranma después ve como Akane se dirigió a un grifo de agua y convertiré en chico

 _-ahora si-_ decía Roy con una voz varonil

 _-¿eh?, Akane, ¿por qué te transformas?-_ le pregunto arqueando una ceja

 _-ahorita entenderás-_ le dijo sonriendo Ranma solo arqueo una ceja

Al entrar al restaurante, Ranma y Roy se sientan en una mesa y después vienen una camarera

 _-hola buenas tardes, que desean ordenar_ -la chica sonriendo

 _-una hamburguesa con papas y una soda, gracias-_ le dijo Ranma

 _-bien, yo quiero, dos hamburguesa con tocino y queso extra, dos órdenes de papa fritas, una orden de alitas de pollo, una soda jumbo, y de postre quiero que me traigas un pastel de limón, una rebanada de pastel de chocolate junto con un mantecado y una malteada de chocolate-_ le dijo sonriendo a la camarera, Ranma solo tenía los ojos abierto por todo lo que ordeno y a ver si no que pide mas

 _-en un momento les traigo su pedido-_ dijo la camarera guiñándole un ojo al pelirrojo que le contesta con una sonrisa coqueta y también le guiña el ojo para después retirarse con un sonrisa coqueta

 _-¿y eso que fue?-_ Ranma viendo con fastidio al pelirrojo

 _-¿Qué?-_ encogiendo los hombros

 _-le coqueteaste-_ señalando a la chica con la mirada

 _-yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan guapo-_ decía cerrando los ojos, Ranma lanza un suspiro de fastidio

Minutos después llega la camarera _-aquí esta su pedido-_

 _-gracias linda-_ Roy con una linda sonrisa, sonrojándola

 _-pro…provecho-_ dijo nerviosa retirándose

 _-otra vez-_ Ranma con cansancio

 _-¿Qué?, tal vez así me haga un descuento-_ mientras comía unas aitas

 _-¿Qué?-_ el azabache arqueo un ceja

 _-mira ay veces que hasta comida gratis me dan, solo es cuestión de una bella sonrisa, y un piropo lindo_ -decía sonriendo

 _-yo nuca hago eso, no es correcto-_ bajando la mirada algo apenado

 _-por qué eres tu Ranma, nunca arias algo así eres muy buena persona-_ dijo viéndolo con una linda y comprensiva sonrisa, que sonrojo al chico _\- y será mejor que nunca lo hagas y menos frente a mí a que me pondría celo….-_ la chica se cayó y rápidamente dijo otra cosa pero con la cara completamente sonrojada _-a que hay chicas muy aventadas-_ para empezar a comer apresurado

Ranma solo volvió a sonrojarse a que si entendió lo que la chica quiso decir pero sabía que Akane no le diría nada _-¿enserio comerás todo eso?-_ cambiando el tema con una sonrisa

 _-s..si, ¿por…por qué?-_ dijo el pelirrojo algo nervioso y levemente sonrojado

 _-no crees que exageres, Akane-_ sin quitarse la sonrisa de su rostro

 _-no, y no me digas Akane, que ahorita soy Roy, además no vengo como Akane ya que me da vergüenza comer tanto como chica-_ dijo cerrando los ojos

 _-mmm…comiendo así hasta a mi me da vergüenza-_

 _-pero ahorita soy hombre, así que no hay problema-_ dijo moviendo sus hombros

- _eres patética-_ lo dijo en suspiro con una sonrisa

En el mismo momento pero en otro lado del restaurante están tres camareras del lugar viendo la mesa del peli azabache y el pelirrojo

 _-que chicos mas lindos-_ dijo una rubia

 _-hay si ambos son muy lindos, pero me gusto mas el pelirrojo tiene una hermosa sonrisa-_ dijo una peli café que fue la que las atendió

- _sí de seguro tienen novia -d_ ijo una pelinegra

 _-no creo las hubieran traído-_ dijo a rubia

 _-si lo más probable es que no tengan al menos el pelirrojo no, o no sería tan coqueto-_ dijo la peli café sonrojándose al recordar su sonrisa

 _-algunos hombres son así-_ la pelinegra sarcástica

 _-no importan están guapísimos, espero que vengan mas seguido-_ la rubia y a peli café sonriendo sonrojadas

 **/-/-/**

Akane y Ranma van llegando a su casa y cuando entra se encuentran con Nodoka…

 _-hijo, por que tardaron tanto-_

 _-es que…-_ Ranma fue callado por Akane

 _-no tía, yo tuve la culpa, me dio hambre en el camino y le dije a Ranma que me llevara a comer-_ decía Akane ya convertida en chica

 _-muy bien hijo, ya progresas, invitar a comer a tu prometida es un acto muy varonil-_ dijo la señora juntado las manos sobre con una sonrisa

 _-que yo...ella...-_ decía nervioso y algo sonrojado

 _-ya hijo no hay problema, oh Akane tu mama te está buscando-_ viendo a la chica

 _-¿sabe donde esta tía?-_

 _-si Akane, está en el dojo-_ sonriendo

 _-bien, gracias tía, a ti también Ranma-_ dice haciendo una leve reverencia _-adiós-_

 _-de nada, adiós Akane-_ dice sonriendo levemente sonrojado, después voltea con su mama y ella está con una sonrisa viendo a Ranma _-¿qué pasa mama?-_

 _-nada hijo, y como van las cosas con Akane-_

 _-¿eh?, pues…somos amigos-_ dice nervioso, Nodoka solo lo mira con una sonrisa

 _-bueno yo me iré a hacer a cena-_

 _-¿la cena?, ¿mama qué hora es?-_

 _-Son las 7:30 de la tarde hijo-_ dijo yéndose a la cocina

 _ ***ohh por eso pregunto cuando llegamos, un momento a Akane no le importa la hora, pero aun así, las horas pasan demasiado rápido cuando estoy con ella***_ pensó sonriendo

 **/-/-/**

La señora tendo se encuentra en el dojo, está sentada en pose de indio con un traje de entrenamiento leyendo una especie de pergamino, en eso se oye la voz de Akane

 _-¿me buscabas mama?-_ entrando al dojo

- _si hija-_

 _-¿ocupas algo?-_ sentándose en la misma pose que ella

 _-sí, que te dijo el doctor tofu-_ dijo esperando algo ansiosa la respuesta

 _-que ya está bien-_ decía la chica con una sonrisa

 _-bien, por que debes de volver a entrena eres muy floja niña-_ levantándose

 _-no he, estado flojeando no podía entrenar ya que si hacia movimientos bruscos se habría mi herida-_ decía levantando la voz y frunciendo el ceño también levantándose

 _-lo sé niña, no me hables así-_ dijo frunciendo el ceño

 _-entonces, por qué me dices floja-_ dice imitando a su mama

 _-por qué eres muy mal educada-_ al terminar de decir esto la lanza al estanque que está en el patio

 _-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-_ dice un pelirrojo molesto

 _-por grosera-_ cruzándose de brazos con los ojos cerrados, Roy solo que la mira con coraje

 _-¡familia a cenar!-_ grito Nodoka

 _-hija, después continuara esto-_ dijo abriendo los ojos, para ver al chico seria

 _-estoy de acuerdo-_ yéndose al comedor y Akane aun iba transformada

Todos ya se encontraban en el comedor cuando llegan Roy y su mama

 _-gracias por la comida-_

 _-Akane, ¿quieres agua caliente?-_ viendo al chico con una sonrisa

 _-eeh, no gracias tía, mas al rato tomare un baño-_ cerrando los ojos mientras comía

 _-bien-_ Nodoka sonriendo

 _-¿y eso que comerás como niño?-_ le dijo saíto con una sonrisa burlona

 _-pues así se gasta menos agua-_ encogiendo los hombros

 _-oh que ahorradora es mi cuñadita-_ le dijo tomando una foto

 _-oye y eso por qué-_ viendo a peli café enojado

 _-también Roy tiene admiradoras-_

 _-imbécil-_ le responde con el ceño fruncido

Todos terminan de comer y empiezan a retirase

 **/-/-/**

Akane va saliendo del baño envuelta en una toalla… _-demonios, se me olvido la ropa-_ dijo caminando rumbo a su cuarto

 _-a…Akane-_

 _-¿eh?, Hola Ranma-_ voltea a ver al chico con una sonrisa

 _-por..que, vistes...así-_ dio nervioso cerrando los ojos

 _-este….es que…Iba por mi ropa, se me olvido cuando me fui a bañar-_ algo nerviosa

 _-no andes así en la casa, tonta-_ dijo abriendo los ojos

 _-que, ya te explique, ni que me gustara andar en toalla idiota-_ le dijo frunciendo el ceño _-ni que anduviera en un lugar extraño-_

- _yo no digo eso-_ dijo encarándola

 _-entonces-_ imitándolo

 _-yo-_ en seo se ve un flash

 _-oh no olvide el flash-_ Saíto viendo la cámara

 _-¿saíto que haces?-_ dice mientras pone a Akane detrás del cubriéndola totalmente de la vista de Saíto y Akane solo asoma la cabeza por detrás de cuerpo de Ranma ya que el más alto que ella

 _-negocios hermanito, esto valdrá oro, una foto de mi cuñadita recién bañada y en toalla-_ decía con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro, Ranma solo lo ve con coraje _\- pero, si me das 5,000 mi yens te la entrego-_ viendo a Ranma con una sonrisa

 _-Saíto, sabes que no tengo dinero-_ enojado

 _-te lo puedo anotar a tu cuenta-_

 _-bien-_ dijo estirando su mano para recibir la foto

 _ ***Ranma***_ pensaba Akane sonrojada

 _-gracias hermanito y cuñadita deberías vestirte así más seguido-_ guiñándole un ojo, sonrojando a Akane que se escondió detrás de la espalda de Ranma

 _-Ya cálmate Saíto-_ le dice Ranma viéndolo con el ceño fruncido y un poco de coraje

 _-bueno adiós –_ yéndose a su cuarto

 _-vez, por eso te lo digo-_ volteo a verla con el ceño levemente fruncido

 _-lo siento, nunca pensé que tu hermano fuera así-_

 _-…-_ Ranma la ve sonrojado y le entrega la foto _-ten-_ y se va a su cuarto a grandes zancadas

Akane lo mira un rato y decide irse a su cuarto, ya vestida mira la foto y en él se ve ella de lado hablando con Ranma y el se ve sonrojado, termina de ver la foto sonriendo

 _-debo cuidarme la espalda del imbécil de salto, aaa mejor me acuesto-_ dice y se acomoda en su futon

 **/-/-/**

Al día siguiente se ve a Roy caminar rumbo al dojo Saotome mientras se come unas papas fritas y en una bolsa leva mas comida rápida y en eso ve como unos chicos son como acorralados por otro con una espada de madera y se queda a observar lo que ocurre _ ***esos chico son de la escuela***_

 _-ustedes, ¿creen ganarme en el concurso de kendo eh?-l_ es dice un chico alto como de un 1,74, su cabello de color café y sus ojos del mismo, viste una kimono de entrenamiento color azul junto con unas sandalias

- _no debes hacer esto, el concurso es el viernes no hoy-_ dijo unos de los chicos

 _-no me importa ninguno participara-_ al terminar de decir esto los noquea a los tres dejándolo inconscientes, aunque ellos trataron de defenderse, Roy al ver esto se interpone

 _-oye ya cálmate están inconscientes-_ dijo poniéndose delante de los chicos

 _-tú, no te metas no es tu asunto-_ viendo enojado al pelirrojo

 _-y-_ poniéndose en guardia con una mirada intimidante

 _-me la pagaras por, retar al gran Kuno Tatewaki-_ le dice levantando la espada de madera

 _-aja-_ y sonríe de forma burlona

 _-TE ARREPENTIAS-_ al terminar de decir esto empieza a atacar a Roy solo que esquivo todos sus golpes y al final le da una patada y lo manda a volar

 _-enserio pensé que duraría mas-_ y voltea a ver a los chicos pero se da cuenta que ya no están _-a donde abran ido, bueno mejor vuelvo a casa-_

 **/-/-/**

Han pasado dos hora desde que Akane volvió de su casa a ahora se encuentra en el cuarto de Ranma le estaba contándolo que vio camino a casa cuando llegan los muchachos que vio en el parque

 _-Ranma, tu eres el único que podría vencerlo-d_ ecía uno que tenía el brazo enyesado

 _-que, a mi no me interesa-_

 _-por favor Ranma-_ le suplica otro que tiene la pierna con un yeso

 _-Ranma el acabo con el equipo de kendo de la escuela ante del concurso-decía uno te tenía una venda en la cabeza_

 _-ese chico es un tramposo-_ dijo Akane con el ceño fruncido

- _esta bien, lo pensare pero no aseguro nada-_

 _-gracias Ranma-_ dijeron los tres chicos

 **/-/-/**

Después de la cena Ranma se encuentra en su cuarto cuando llega Akane

 _-oye Ranma, ¿puedo pasar?-_

 _-claro-_ Akane se sienta en la banca del escritorio y Ranma sienta en su cama

 _-Ranma ¿enserio no los ayudaras?-_ viendo al chico

 _-eh_ ,-da un suspiro _y_ se levanta camina por el cuarto _-no se la verdad-_ deteniéndose frente Akane

 _-debe.._ -en eso Akane siente una presencia que se dirige a Ranma _-¡Ranma cuidado!-_ lo empuja y caen en el suelo solo que Akane sobre el

 _-A…Aka…Akane-_ le dice Ranma sonrojado y nervioso ya que la chica esta sobre el

 _-Ranma,-_ poniendo sus manos alado de la cabeza del chico levantando su cuerpo para no aplastar al chico _-sentiste eso-_ Le dice volteando a lados para ver si hay algo

 _-¿qué cosa?-_ ambos levantándose

 _-…tal vez solo fue mi imaginación, pero aun así ten cuidado-_ le dice ya saliendo del cuarto- _deberías aceptar competir, esos chicos saben que ganaras confían en ti, al igual que yo-_ yéndose dejando al chico sorprendido por sus últimas palabras

 _-cla… claro-_ en cuanto Akane se va siente como alguien lo quiere atacar por la espalda y ve a un chico con un kimono color azul _-¿tu quien eres?-_ le dice Ranma poniéndose en guardia

 _-no importa solo te vengo a advertir que no participes, o lo lamentaras_ -decía amenazándolo

 _-Cállate y vete de mi casa-_ al terminar de decir esto le da una patada y lo manda a volar

Akane se encuentra sobre el tejado tratando de encontrar donde esta esa presencia

 _-mmm…tal vez si fue mi imaginación-_ poniendo una mano en su nuca _-bueno no importa-_ estaba dispuesta a irse cuando e cae arriba un cuerpo _-auch,¿ que es esto?-_ dice quitando el cuerpo que le cayó arriba

 _-¿qué me pasó?-_ dice algo mareado un chico peli café

 _-¿te encuentras bien?-_ pregunta a Akane al chico

 _-eh, oh tu bella chica eres mi salvadora-_ al decir esto la abraza

 _-oye…suéltame-_ algo sonrojada por el repentino abrazo tratando de soltarse

 _ ***que chica tan linda nunca la había visto***_ _-linda salvadora debemos recordar este momento siempre-_ a terminar de decir esto le lanza unos polvos a la cara

 _-¿Qué?-_ Akane siente como su cuerpo se adormece completamente

Ranma se encuentra en su cuarto cuando oye mucho ruido en el tejado,

 _-¿qué será?-_ mientras sube al tejado

El chico esta acotado a Akane que solo tiene los ojos abiertos con un sonrojo en su rostro

 _-sellaremos este momento linda chica-_ dice al momento de acercare para darle un beso

 _ ***alguien que me ayude, Ranma***_ la chica cierra los ojos con fuerza

 _-¡!¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?-_

 _-tu otra vez chico, no vez que estoy ocupado-_ trata de besar a la chica de nuevo

 _-NO, ME INTERESA-_ al termina de decir esto le da un puñetazo en el estomago y una patada del chico solo se ve una estrellita

 _-¡nos volveremos a ver!-_ grita ya desapareciendo

 _-…-_ Akane solo tiene los ojos abiertos

 _-…-_ Ranma mira con coraje a Akane

 _-Ra…-_

 _-no me interesa lo que tú y ese chico hacían-_ sin mirarla

 _-Ranma-_

-…-Ranma simplemente se da media vuelta y se va a su cuarto con el ceño notablemente fruncido

 _-…-_ _ ***y ahora como bajare de aquí***_ pensaba la chica con molestia

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Gracias a…**_ _ **Nancyricoleon, Sav21samydeanspn, YO, Guest, Wordlsandy, Mcppprs, RyaOtaku, nita suki, Inuyasha wow xD, zour-chan, estefania45,**_ _ **luulyta22,**_ _ **alex-yose-99, neka, chibik-lady**_ **y a todos los lectores anónimos ***

 **Acepto todo tipo de comentarios bueno, malos, constructivos, ideas,…lo que quieran menos virus xD**

 **Bye bye**

 **Atte:**

 **Mikasa Jeager : )**


	6. Kuno Tatewaki

Los personajes de esta historia son de Rumiko Takashi la historia NO la presento con fin de lucro solo para entretener .tiene **UA y OoC**

 **Aclaraciones**

 _-hablan_ -

 _ ***piensan***_

 _ **-"carteles del panda"-**_

Cambio de escena **/-/-/**

Roy es el nombre de Akane en chico

 **Capitulo 6…Kuno Tatewaki**

Ranma va totalmente enojado a su cuarto pasa por el cuarto de Saíto…

 _-hola hermanito-_ le dice sonriendo

 _-…-_ Ranma solo lo ve enojado

 _-y esa cara que te hizo mi cuñadita-_ le dijo con una mirada burlona

- _NO, QUIERO HABLAR DE ESA TONTA, ASI QUE NO ME MOLESTES-_ dice volviendo a caminar a su cuarto

 _-huy, que te hizo para que te enojaras tanto-_ dice arqueando una ceja sin quitare el tono de travieso de su voz _-a poco la encontraste con otro chico-_ cuando dijo esto vio como Ranma abrió los ojos

-…- Ranma bajo la mirada enojado pero con un toque de tristeza

 _-a poco hacerte_ -dice con una sonrisa en su rostro

 _-ella puede hacer lo que quiera_ -lo dijo con coraje y entro a su cuarto

 _ ***ay hermanito, con estos cambios de humor, recuerdo que así me paso con Sakura…solo espero que Ranma no tenga los mismo celos posesivos por qué…supongo que si en verdad se quieren sabrán salir adelante, no como yo…***_ pensó triste mente yéndose a su cuarto

Ranma entra a su cuarto recargándose en la puerta

 _-!¿quién era ese idiota?¡_ -dijo con el ceño fruncido - _ahora que recuerdo es el imbécil que vino a amenazarme, pero ¿como conoció a Akane?, por que ella no hacía nada-_ dijo acomodándose para dormir _-¿por qué me pasa esto?-_

 **/-/-/**

A la mañana siguiente todos están desayunando solo que Akane tiene una venda en la cabeza, Ranma una cara de pocos amigos ignorando por competo a Akane

 _ ***que le pasa a Ranma, está enojado conmigo si no le hice nada***_ pensaba tristemente la chica

- _me voy_ -dijo Ranma levantándose de la mesa

- _espérame Ranma_ -levantándose detrás de el

-¿ _qué les pasa a estos dos?_ -comento Nodoka

- _no te preocupes mamá, son problemas de novios-_ le dijo Saíto

- _oíste eso Nodoka, nuestros hijos ya tienen problemas de pareja_ -dijo Naoko con los ojos brillando como soles

- _su relación debe ir muy bien_ -dijo Nodoka

 _-muy pronto habrá boda_ -dijo Genma sacando uno banderines con la bandera de Japón

 **/-/-/**

Rumbo a la escuela Ranma va sobre la reja y Akane sobre la cera solo que ambos van en silencio

 _-Ranma, por tu culpa caí del tejado_ -le dijo en forma de reclamo

-…-volteo la cabeza ignorándola con el ceño fruncido

 _-Ranma…-_ le dijo ya con el ceño fruncido

-…-seguía ignorándola

 _-¿estás enojado?-_

 _-no estoy enojado-_ le contesto aun sin verla

 _-si lo estas-_

 _-no-_

 _-mentiroso-_

 _-…-_

Akane salto quedando justo delante de él en la reja

 _-por que estas así, a caso es por lo de anoche-_ le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos con el ceño fruncido

 _-no me interesa lo que hiciste ayer-_ volteo la mirada para no ver a la chica

 _-es eso, te explico-_ Ranma solo volteo a verla en silencio _-ayer estaba en el tejado buscando esa presencia que había sentido, cuando ese imbécil me callo encima, y empezó a decir no se qué cosas, bueno el punto es que me echo unos polvos que me durmieron todo el cuerpo y cuando tu llegaste viste lo que viste-_

-…-Ranma volteo el rostro con molestia

 _-no me crees-_ le dijo algo ofendida _–sabe algo Ranma, tus celos son muy lindos, hasta que empiezas con tus imaginaciones-_

 _-no son imaginaciones, vi como te iba a besar y tu no hacías nada-_ dijo saltando quedando en la cera

 _-ya te lo explique y aun así no me crees-_ le dijo saltando quedando junto con el - _Pensé que te habías enojado conmigo y solo estas así por celos_ -decía mientras bajaba la mirada

- _Akane-_ _ ***tengo ganas de abrazarla, estaba enojado con ella pero -**_ _no te preocupes Akane, ya no estoy molesto contigo-_

 _-Lo estabas a pesar de que yo no hice nada-_ le reprocha enojada

 _-como no iba a estarlo, si veo como un imbécil quería besar a mi novia y ella no_ _hacía nada-_ al terminar de decir esto se sonroja

 _-Ranma-_ Akane se sonrojo por lo que dijo Ranma _\- eres muy celoso-_ le dice sonriendo

 _-No soy celoso tonta-_

 _-Si lo eres idiota-_

 _-Que no-_

 _-Que si-_

 _-Que no-_

 _-Si lo eres, pero aun así te ves muy lindo celoso-_ le dice sonriendo, sonrojando a Ranma

-...-el solo miraba de un lado a otro

- _Bueno ya vámonos-_ dice Akane con una sonrisa empezando a caminar lo que falta para llegar a la escuela va unos pasos adelante del chico

 _ ***Por qué, me siento a si con Akane, será que me enamore de ella...no, no lo creo***_ pensaba un poco sonrojado, alcanzando a la chica

 **/-/-/**

En la escuela los amigos de Ranma siguieron insistiendo para que participara en el concurso y el aun no daba respuesta. Respecto a Akane ella ya había hecho varias amigas y se junta con ellas.

A la hora de la salida Ranma y Akane se encuentran en la entrada de la escuela

 _-Hola Ranma te hice esperar mucho-_

 _\- no-_

 _-Bueno vámonos-_ ya estaban a punto de salir cuando Akane sintió que la abrazaban por la espalda

 _-tú, mi chica de alma de tigresa, el destino hizo que nos volviéramos a encontrar-_

 _-!Ahh¡,! no me toques ¡-_ dijo dándole un puñetazo

 _-oh, chica de alma de tigresa-_ decía tomando sus manos _-por qué me rechazas-_ viéndola con ojos de borreguito a medio morir

 _-oh veo que Akane Tendo es la novia de mi hermano jo jo jo-_ décia kodashi soltando muchos pétalos de rosa

 _-él es tu hermano-_ decía Ranma separando a Akane del chico

 _-déjenme presentarme_ -decía el chico ya con un ojo morado gracias a Ranma

 _-yo soy Tatewaki Kuno, tengo 16 años y soy el hermano menor de Kodashi_ -

 _-con razón el chico está loco, es de familia_ -decía Akane solo asomando la cabeza detrás de Ranma que era donde él la había puesto

 _-creo que si-_ decía Ranma viendo a Kuno como bicho raro

 _-pero mi vida tuvo sentido cuando conocí a esta linda chica-_ decía quitando a Ranma para estar cerca de Akane _-¿me podrías decir tu nombre?-_ dijo con ojos de enamorado tomando las manos de Akane

 _-Akane Tendo-_ dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre de kuno

 _-que bello nombre tienes, ten bella Akane_ -dice mientras le da un ramo de rosas rojas

 _-¿eh?...gracias_ -dijo ligeramente sonrojada

 _-Doy mi autorización_ -decía Kodashi

 _-¿y para qué?-_ dijo Ranma con el ceño fruncido

 _-para que sean novios-_ decía abrazando a Akane y Kuno

 _-!¿qué?¡, estás loca_ -soltándose del agarre de Kodashi

 _-por qué no amada Akane, vivamos nuestro amor-_ decía tratando de abrazarla Ranma solo miraba la escena enojado

 _-no hay amor entre nosotros_ -dijo con el ceño fruncido _-además nunca me fijaría en ti, ya estoy comprometida con el-_ dijo abrazando a Ranma por la espalda _-verdad Ranma-_

 _-que, estas comprometida con el-_ dijo Kuno viendo a Ranma con coraje

 _-sí y nos queremos mucho-_ abrazando mas Al peli azabache sonrojándolo

 _-y tú quien te crees, para estar comprometido con mi linda Akane-_ apuntándolo con una espada de madera

 _-ahh-_ dijo Ranma con sarcasmo aun sonrojado por el abrazo de la peliazul

 _-!como te atreves a hablarle así a mi querido Ranma¡ hermano-_

Mientras que los hermanos Kuno empezaron a discutir, Ranma y Akane se estaban yendo silenciosamente…

 _-!¿USTEDE A DONDE VAN?¡-_ gritaron los hermanos, los prometidos voltearon con cara de cansancio

 _-TU RANMA SAOTOME, te reto a un duelo por la mano de Akane Tendo-_

 _-¿Qué?-_ Dijo Akane

 _\- y quien gane aparte de ser el prometido oficial, además recibirá un beso de la bella Akane-_ dijo kuno lo ultimo sonrojado

 _-…-_ Ranma solo mira con coraje a kuno

 _-no aceptas Saotome, a poco eres un cobarde-_ dijo con una sonrisa burlona

 _-!¿Qué?¡, !yo no soy ningún cobarde-_

 _-entonces el duelo será en el campeonato de kendo del viernes-_

 _-bien, vámonos Akane-_ dijo tomando la mano de Akane yéndose al dojo Saotome, Akane solo iba sonrojada.

 _-!YO NO PIENSO PERDER RANMA SAOTOME, AKANE SERA MIA¡_ -fue lo último que se oyó de kuno, ya que los prometidos iban bastante lejos

 **/-/-/**

Mientras iban al dojo Ranma lleva a Akane aun de la mano ella va totalmente sonrojada con la mirada baja, pero el lleva el ceño fruncido y va perdido en sus pensamientos

 _ ***quien se cree ese imbécil a mí nadie me ha ganado… bueno solo Akane…pero eso es otro tema…nunca perdería contra alguien como él, además Akane es mi prometida…***_ pensaba Ranma con el ceño fruncido

 _ ***que le pasa a Ranma, se ve enojado…y no me ha soltado la mano…a caso estará celoso de nuevo…***_ pensó Akane sonrojada

-¿ _oye Ranma?-_

 _-¿qué pasa Akane?-_ responde sin dejar de caminar

-¿ _tú sabes kendo?-_ le pregunto

 _-¿Qué?-_ dijo deteniéndose

 _-que si sabes kendo-_

 _-he…pues…yo…-_ contesta nervioso

- _no sabes cierto-_ dijocon una gotita estilo anime

 _-pues…no creo que sea difícil-_

 _-aceptaste…un reto de kendo…sin saber nada de kendo_ -le dice soltando su mano poniendo sus manos en la cintura

 _-acepte por…-_ le dijo viéndola a los ojos

 _-¿por?-_

 _-no importa, vámonos ya, tal vez papá o alguien de la casa sepa-_ y empezaron a correr rumbo al dojo Saotome

 **/-/-/**

Ranma estovo toda la tarde buscando en libros como aprender el kendo, y esta practicándolo en el dojo solo que no muy bien y en eso llega Akane

 _\- hola Ranma-_ Akane entra saludándolo

 _-¿ocupas algo Akane?-_

 _-ya encontraste algo relacionado con el kendo_ -dijo sentándose junto a el

 _-Sí pero no lo entiendo muy bien-_

 _-necesita descansar un rato, tu mama me mando por ti, que ya está la cena-_ le dice sonriendo

 _-genial ya tenía hambre-_ dice y salió del dojo Akane fue de tras de el

Todos en la mesa se encontraban comiendo cuando llegan Ranma y Akane

 _-mami, ya te enteraste de que mi hermanito entró a un concurso de kendo para este viernes-_ dijo Saíto con un tono de voz burlona

 _-enserio hijo, te felicito quiere aprender algo más que el estilo libre-_ dijo Nodoka con una sonrisa

- _pero ahí no termina la cosa ma-_ dijo viendo a Ranma

 _-¿por qué lo dices Saíto?-_ dijo Tadashi

 _-por qué el premio es Akane-_

 _-¿¡QUE!?-_ dijeron todos en la mesa menos Ranma, Akane y Saíto

- _hijo_ -dijeron Nodoka y Genma al mismo tiempo

 _-¿tú qué piensas de esto Akane?_ -le dijo Naoko

 _-es problema de el_ -dijo para volver a comer

 _-ya verán que si podre vencer al imbécil de kuno-_

 _-tu papa te enseñara hijo no te preocupes- decía Nodoka_ Genma al oír eso se atraganta

- _claro pero mañana_ -decía Genma nervioso

 _ ***enserio mi papa sabrá kendo***_ pensaba Ranma, todos siguieron comiendo

Ya en la noche Ranma está por entrar a su cuarto…

 _-Ranma-_

 _-¿qué pasa Akane?-_

 _-enserio tu papa sabe kendo-_ viéndolo algo preocupada

 _-ni idea, mañana sabré-_

 _-cierto, bueno, que descanses Ranma_ -dijo agitando su mano con una leve sonrisa

 _-igual, Akane-_ agitando igual su mano solo que con una sonrisa

Al día siguiente después de la escuela, Ranma está en el dojo con su papa ambos con un traje de entrenamiento

 _-¿papa sabes kendo?-viendo a su papa_

 _-pues…solo…un poco hijo_ -decía nervioso

 _-no sabes cierto-_ viéndolo con el ceño fruncido

 _-no, absolutamente nada-_ Ranma estuvo a punto de golpearlo

 _-!RANMA, ESTA VEZ TE VENCERE¡-_ grito Ryoga entrando al dojo

 _-¿y tú qué haces aquí Ryoga?-_ le dijo Ranma de forma cansada

- _esta vez vengo a vencerte-_ dijo decidido el oji verde

‑ _hoy no tengo paciencia ven otro día, si no es que te pierdes, jeje-_ dijo con burla

 _-sabia que eras un cobarde-_

 _-no soy un cobarde, simplemente estoy ocupado, debo encontrar a alguien que sepa kendo-_ dijo ignorando a Ryoga

 _-¿y para qué?-_ arqueando un ceja

 _-yo te puedo decir por el precio de cinco mil yenes-_ decía Saíto que pasaba por ahí y oyó la pregunta de Ryoga

 _-¿está relacionado con Akane_?-pregunto Ryoga arqueando una ceja

 _-por supuesto-respondió_ con una sonrisa

 _-aquí tienes-_ dándole el dinero

 _-es que mi hermanito tiene un duelo de kendo y el que gane se quedara con mi linda cuñadita-_ dijo con una sonrisa burlona yéndose del dojo

-¡¿ _que cosa?¡-*_ _ **Ranma si que esta idiota, pero si pierde Akane-chan será para mí y al fin podría dejar de ser su mascota***_ pensaba con un ojos soñadores, cuando Akane llega

 _-hola Ryoga-kun-viéndolo con una leve sonrisa_

 _-ho..ho..Hola…Akane_ -dijo sonrojado y tartamudeando

 _-¿cuándo llegaste Ryoga-kun?-_

 _-no llevo mucho-_ decía sonrojado acercándose más a Akane Ranma vio esto y se acerco

 _-como que te estás acercando mucho, p-chan-_ dijo poniéndose delante de Akane viendo a Ryoga con el ceño fruncido

 _-te importa-_ contesto Ryoga viendo de la misma forma

 _-si p-chan, quiero que estés alejado de ella-_ tomando a Akane en brazos alejándola varios metros de Ryoga

 _-Ranma-_ dijo Akane ya en el suelo- _por que tratas así a Ryoga, el es tu amigo-_ viendolo enojada

 _-si mi amigo ja ja–_ dijo sarcástico* _ **y por eso coqueta con mi chica…mi chica que cosas digo***_

 _-¿y cómo vas?-_ le dijo Akane

 _-eh…pues….no eh encontrado a nadie que sepa kendo jeje_ -dijo un poco nervioso

Akane lo estuvo viendo un rato y después volteo el rostro enojada _-idiota mañana es el campeonato-_

 _-¿que ocurre Akane?-_ dijo Ryoga ya alado de la chica

 _-que Ranma es un tonto, entro a un campeonato de kendo y no sabe-_

 _-yo sé kendo-_ dijo Ryoga

 _-¿sabes kendo p-chan?-_ dijo Ranma con un poco de asombro

 _-es muy fácil, pero un marica como tú nunca aprendería_ \- dijo con una risa burlona

 _-que-_ dijoRanma viéndolo retadoramente

 _-lo que oíste marica-_

 _-maldito cerdo-_

 _-aaa-_ Akane suspiro con cansancio

 _-Ryoga-kun,-_ y se puso delante de él -¿ _le podría enseñar kendo a Ranma?-_ dijo con sonrisa, sonrojando a Ranma y Ryoga

 _-claro Akane-_ dijo aun sonrojado

 _-gracias, Ryoga-kun, Ranma tiene un gran amigo-_ viéndolo tiernamente

 _-Akane, yo quisiera que tu también me vieras como tu amigo-_ le dijo Ryoga sonriendo _-y puede que hasta algo mas-_ esto lo dijo tomando sus manos, Akane abrió los ojos sonrojándose por lo que dijo, Ranma al ver esto llega hasta donde están Ryoga y Akane

 _-!OYE RYOGA¡, ya te estás pasando-_ dijo Ranma tomando a Akane de la cintura poniéndola detrás de el

 _-Ranma-_ dijo Akane sonrojada por la actitud de Ranma

 _-¿pasando de qué?-_ dijo de forma un poco arrogante, al ver a Ranma celoso

 _-tu sabes a que me refiero p-chan-_ viéndolo enojado volteando un poco para arriba ya que Ryoga es más alto que el

 _-no me digas p-chan-_

 _-yo te digo como se me da la gana-_ viéndose ambos con coraje

 _-parecen niños pequeños-_ dijo Akane de forma cansada mientras se iba del dojo

 _-vez por tu culpa Akane se molesto-_ le dijo Ranma a Ryoga

 _-yo digo que más bien se canso de ti-_ viéndolo con burla

 _-¡¿Qué dijiste?¡-le contesto_ viéndolo retadoramente

 _-lo que oíste-_

 _-cuando empezamos a practicar el kendo-_ le dijo Ranma cambiando el tema

 _-si cambia el tema-_

 _-dilo que no tengo tu tiempo-_

 _-ya marica, para cuando es el duelo-_

 _-para mañana-_

 _-!mañana¡-_ dijo Ryoga

 **Continuara…**

 **Gracias a…** _ **…**_ _ **Nancyricoleon, Sav21samydeanspn, YO, Guest, Wordlsandy, Mcppprs, RyaOtaku, nita suki, Inuyasha wow xD, zour-chan, estefania45,**_ _ **luulyta22,**_ _ **alex-yose-99, neka, chibik-lady**_ **y a todos los lectores anónimos ***

 **Acepto todo tipo de comentarios bueno, malos, constructivos, ideas,…**

 **Bye bye**

 **Atte:**

 **Mikasa Jeager : )**


	7. el campeonato de kendo

Los personajes de esta historia son de Rumiko Takashi la historia NO la presento con fin de lucro solo para entretener .tiene **UA y OoC**

 **Aclaraciones**

 _-hablan-_

 _ ***piensan***_

 _ **-"carteles del panda"-**_

Cambio de escena **/-/-/**

 **Capitulo 7… El campeonato de kendo**

A la hora de la cena todos están ya en el comedor y entra Ryoga cargando a Ranma en la espalda

 _-!¿Qué le paso a mi hijo?¡-_ dijo Nodoka viendo como Ryoga lo dejo caer a un lado de Akane

 _-es a practica ya mejoro un poco_ -dijo Ryoga mientras se sentaba en el lugar que le indico Nodoka

 _-Ranma-_ dijo la peliazul mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de Ranma recargándolo en su hombro

 _-pobre Ranma_ -dijo Tadashi y Ranma empieza a despertar

 _-¿Qué me paso?-_ decía abriendo lentamente los ojos

 _-te desmayaste en tu entrenamiento-_ dijo Akane mientras comía con la mano que tenia libre

 _-cierto, dedo seguir entrenando-_ dijo ya despertándose bien, dándose cuenta de que Akane lo está abrazando

 _-A…Aka….Akane-_ dijoseparándose de ella sonrojado, la chica voltea a verlo

 _-tumeestabasabrazando-_ lo dijode muy rápido bajando la mirada

 _-no te entendí Ranma_ -le dijo cerrado los ojos con una leve sonrisa de confundida

- _tú me estabas abrazan…-_ levanta la mirada viendo como su familia los observa con cara de "tendremos boda", y Ryoga solo con un gesto de enojo _-no nada-_ volteando a otro lado

Akane lo vio a un rato y después volvió a su comida, Ranma comía sonrojado

Todos en la mesa seguían con una mirada cómplice y Saíto una expresión coqueta una sonrisa algo burlona

 _ ***hay hermanito no te preocupes, esta foto será edición especial solo para ti y mi cuñadita***_ en la foto aparecía Ranma desmayado recargado en el hombro de una Akane levemente sonrojada _***solo que les saldrá caro***_

 _-bien, volveré al entrenamiento-_ dijo Ranma levantándose _-vámonos Ryoga-_ tomándolo de la parte de atrás de su camisa, para empezar a arrastrarlo al dojo

 _-oye hijo, pero no vas a dormir-_ dijo Nodoka

 _-en cuanto termine mi entrenamiento-_ viendo a su mama algo serio

 _-ha, no creo que aprenda, su hijo es un idiota-_ dijo Ryoga con burla

 _-cállate imbécil-_ dijo Ranma con el ceño fruncido cuando pasa Akane por ahí

 _-buenas noches-_

 _-buenas noches Akane-_ dijeron Ranma y Ryoga al mismo tiempo

 _\- y Ranma_ -viendo al chico con u a sonrisa

 _-si-_ volteo a ver la chica

 _-no..,Nada-_ dijo sonrojada bajando la mirada- _adiós-_ yéndose rápidamente su cuarto

 _-mira nada más, otro que está enamorado de Akane-_ dijo saíto viendo como Ryoga también miraba Akane con ojitos de enamorado

 _-cállate saíto-_ dijo Ranma

 **/-/-/**

 _-bien Ranma, no es muy complicado primero, comienzas mirando hacia enfrente, para poder definir fácil los puntos cardinales, después te paras con el pie derecho adelante y el izquierdo hacia atrás apuntando a la izquierda –_ Ranma hacia todos la indicaciones casi al pie de la letra _-no deben está muy juntos, tampoco no muy separados-_

 _-bien-_

 _-después da un paso con el pie derecho y mueve el pie izquierdo de modo quedes en la misma posición-_

Estuvieron practicando hasta el amanecer cuando Ranma aprendió por completo el arte. Ya en la mañana Akane pasó por el dojo viendo a Ranma tambaleándose y se acerco

 _-¿Ranma estas bien?¿qué te pasa?-_ dijo tocando levemente su hombro algo preocupada

 _-yo…-_ y cayó dormido encima del hombro de Akane

 _-Ra…Ranma-_ dijo Akane sonrojada viendo como Ranma estaba dormido encima de ella y lo abrazo para que no se callera _ ***Ranma estuvo practicando toda la noche…pero por qué…tanto le importa ese concurso…-**_ pensó abrazándolo _-tonto debiste dormir-_ cerro los ojos con una bella sonrisa

 _-valla, parece que no solo mi hermanito está enamorado-_ Akane abrió los ojos al escuchar a Saíto

 _-que…no…yo…solo-_ contesto ella nerviosa aun abrazando a Ranma solo que sonrojada

 _-hay cuñadita ya no lo niegues-_

 _-!yo no niego nada¡-_ grito aun sonrojada, soltando a Ranma que cayó al suelo despertándose

 _-¿qué les pasa?-_ dijo Ranma un poco más despierto viendo como Akane y Saíto hablaban en un tono de voz un poco alto

 _-no pasa nada, hermanito solo que mi cuñadita… -_ fue callado por un grito de Akane

 _-!YO NADA, YA CALLATE SAITO¡-_ grito sonrojada yéndose de dojo, Ranma despertó por completo viendo como Akane se iba sonrojada

 _\- ¿le hiciste algo a Akane, Saíto?-_ dijo Ranma con un toque de celos

 _-nada de qué preocuparse hermanito solo que tu prometida es un poco testaruda-_ dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y hacia un ademán de ni modo

- _le hiciste algo, contesta-_ dijo ya con coraje tomándolo de la solapa del cuello

 _-no le hice nada-_ dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre- _lo único que le dije fue algo que no te incube, ya que si te digo tal vez ella me golpe, y como iba a dejar que golpeara este rostro de galán de cine_ -dijo vanidoso

 _-si no me dices, el que golpe tu rostro seré yo-_

 _-bien hermanito, te digo por el pequeño precio de diez mil yenes, incluye una pequeña sorpresa-_

 _-eso es mucho-_

 _-bueno entonces no te interesa, nunca sabrás lo que dijo-_ decía en forma de victima

Ranma lo mira con el ceño fruncido _-ten esto-_ dándole 5mil yenes _-lo que falta anótalo-_

 _-veo que te interesa todo lo relacionado con mi cuñadita-_

 _-…-_ Ranma solo volteo a otro lado sonrojado

 _-no me dijo nada Ranma, yo me burle de ella por cómo te estaba abrazando_ -dijo con una sonrisa

 _-que…me estaba…abrazando-_

 _-si ten-_ dándole una foto _-es la sorpresa-_ dijo yéndose del dojo

 _-…-_ Ranma mira la foto y se sonroja…en la foto sale Akane abrazándolo con los ojos cerrados y una linda sonrisa, mientras que el parece que está dormido _ ***Akane***_ pensó mientras guarda la foto y se va rumbo al baño ya que en unas horas es el duelo con kuno

 **/-/-/**

Iban rumbo al duelo de Ranma iba toda su familia y las Tendo. Ya en los vestidores Ranma se pone el traje de kendo, cuando sele de los vestidores se encuentra con Akane

-¿ _pasa algo Akane?-_ le dijo al ver que la chica tenia a mirada baja

 _-yo-_ Akane voltea a verlo y se sonroja, por como lo abrazo aunque él no sabe según ella

 _-¿te pasa algo?-_ dijo tocando su hombro viéndola tiernamente con un toque de preocupación, haciendo que Akane se sonrojara más

 _-no nada…solo vengo a desearte suerte idiota –_ decía sonrojada

 _-gracias Akane-_

 _-bueno, adiós Ranma-_ yéndose rápidamente de los vestidores

 _-adiós Akane-_ viendo como la peli azul ya iba bastante lejos

 _-oh, la linda de Akane vino a desearme suerte-_ dijo kuno irradiando como un sol

- _no en realidad_ -dijo Ranma con cansancio y una gotita estilo anime

Kuno sonrió con malicia- _espero que te haigas despedido de ella Saotome, por que cuando pierdas jamás la volverás a ver_ \- dijo para irse de los vestidores

 _-ya quisieras imbécil-_ dijo yéndose también

 **/-/-/**

Akane va rumbo a las gradas solo que iba perdida en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta de todos los piropos que recibía

* _ **por qué me sentí a así con Ranma…no se por qué me ilusiono si se que un chico como Ranma jamás se fijaría en mi***_ pensaba tristemente

Vio como su tía y su mama le hacían señas para que fuera con ellas

 _-¿Akane dónde estabas?-_

 _-fui a ver a Ranma-_

 _-siéntate hija el campeonato esta por empezar-_ Akane se sentó a lado de su mama. Saíto, Tadashi y Genma se encontraban atrás de ellas, cuando Saíto oye un plática muy peculiar

 _-ya viste a la Linda chica de ahí-dijo un chico pellirrojo_

 _-si es preciosa como se llamara-dijo otro peli café_

 _-no tengo idea pero es muy linda-_

 _-disculpen me fue inevitable no escuchar su conversación, de que linda chica hablan-_ dijo saíto volteando con los chicos

 _-de ella la que está sentada frente a ti-_ dijo el pelirrojo

 _-oh de Akane-_

 _-qué lindo nombre tiene, no sabes si aceptaría una cita conmigo-_ dijo el peli café

 _-no lo creo ella tiene novio, pero si quieren les puedo vender un par de fotos de ella-_ y así Saíto extorsionó a la mayoría de los chicos de las gradas, cuando vuelve a su lugar Tadashi ve como Saíto tiene dinero en sus manos

 _-¿y ese dinero saíto?-_

 _-nada hermano solo que me encontré a alguien que me debía dinero-_ dijo sonriendo

 _-bien por ti saíto-_

 _-SEAN BIENVENIDOS AL CAMPEONATO DE KENDO DE ESTE AÑO SERÁ ÉNTRELA LA PREPARATORIA FURINKAN CONTRA LA PREPARATORIA TAISHO-_

 _-el representante de la preparatoria furinkan es Ranma Saotome-_ señalo al peli azabache- _el de la preparatoria taisho y a un campeón Tatewaki Kuno-_ señalando al peli café _\- el participante que logre los tres punto ganara, pero si se acaba el imite de tiempo ganara el que tenga más puntos, que comience el duelo-_

Kuno empezó con sus mejores movimientos los cuales Ranma evadía fácilmente después de dos minutos, Ranma llevaba la ventaja 2-0 un minutos después Ranma da el golpe final. El duelo acabo en menos de 5 minutos, todo el auditorio se encontraba en silencio ya que ese chico había vencido al campeón de kendo en menos de 5 minutos.

 _-EL GANADOR ES RANMA SAOTOME, ES ALGO ORPRENDENTE ACABO CON EL CAMPEON DE KENDO, EN MENOS DE 5 MINUTOS-_ decía el locutor con emoción

Ranma bajo de la pista, quitándose la armadura de kendo y vio a Akane que sonreía con un poco de burla

 _-¿qué pasa_?-dijo Ranma ya delante de ella viéndola con el ceño fruncido

 _-nada solo que me da gracia que estaba desesperado para que alguien te enseñara kendo, para que Kuno no sirviera ni para calentar -dijo ya riendo_

 _-cállate-_

 _-es que…-_ seguía riendo _-enserio, por qué no simplemente dijiste que no competirías te hubieras ahorrado muchas cosas-_

 _-no podía hacer eso-dio Ranma serio_

 _-¿que por qué no?-_ viéndolo con duda

 _-enserio, creíste que iba dejar que ese imbécil, me dijera cobarde cuando se trata de un duelo-_

-…-Akane dejo de reír para verlo sería… recordó el momento en que Kuno reto a Ranma

 _ **/Inicio del recuerdo/**_

 _-TU RANMA SAOTOME, te reto a un duelo por la mano de Akane Tendo-_

 _-¿Qué?- Dijo Akane_

 _\- y quien gane aparte de ser el prometido oficial, además recibirá un beso de la bella Akane-dijo kuno lo ultimo sonrojado_

 _-…-Ranma solo mira con coraje a kuno_

 _-no aceptas Saotome, a poco eres un cobarde-dijo con una sonrisa burlona_

 _-!¿Qué?¡, !yo no soy ningún cobarde-_

 _-entonces el duelo será en el campeonato de kendo del viernes-_

 _-bien, vámonos Akane-dijo tomando la mano de Akane yéndose al dojo Saotome, Akane solo iba sonrojada._

 _ **/Fin del recuerdo/**_

Akane bajo la mirada _ ***acepto para que no dejar que dañaran su orgullo…no por mí…***_ pensaba sintiéndose muy triste y no sabía la razón

-…-Ranma vio como toda esa alegría con lo que Akane lo fue a ver se fue, viéndose una tristeza en sus ojos avellana que no había visto desde que la chica llego

Akane seguía con la mirada baja hasta que sintió como le daban un beso en la frente, volteo hacia arriba sonrojada, viendo a Ranma totalmente sonrojado…

 _-ta…tam..tampoco..iba…a dejar…que…kuno…creyera…que podía quitarme…a..mi prometida-_ le dijo muy nervioso, viendo hacia otro lado, Akane tomo su mano y el volteo a verla

Akane le sonrió de un manera tan linda que Ranma se sonrojo aun más

 _-idiota-_ dijo Akane y para sorpresa de Ranma lo abrazo, Ranma la abrazo de vuelta ambos cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa

 _-oh, mira Nodoka-_ Ranma y Akane abrieron los ojos al oír la voz de Genma

 _-sabia que eran el uno para el otro-_ dijo Nodoka

 _-creo que deberíamos ir planeando a boda-_ comento Naoko

 _-cierto-_ dijeron Genma y Nodoka

 _-no...no es lo que parece-_ decía Ranma y Akane al mismo tiempo

 _-jaja, quien diría que Ranma si se enamoraría de mi cuñadita-_ dijo Saíto

 _-era algo de esperarse siempre están juntos, tienen muchas cosas en común-_ dijo Tadashi

 _-ja lo bueno que tome varia fotos de los tortolitos-_ dijo saíto mientras a un tomaba un par de fotos más

 **Continuara…**

 **Gracias a…** _ **…**_ _ **Nancyricoleon, Sav21samydeanspn, YO, Guest, Wordlsandy, Mcppprs, RyaOtaku, nita suki, Inuyasha wow xD, zour-chan, estefania45,**_ _ **luulyta22,**_ _ **alex-yose-99, neka, chibik-lady**_ **y a todos los lectores anónimos ***

 **Acepto todo tipo de comentarios bueno, malos, constructivos, ideas,…**

 **Bye bye**

 **atte:**

 **Mikasa Jeager : )**


	8. ese chico es akane

Los personajes de esta historia son de Rumiko Takashi la historia NO la presento con fin de lucro solo para entretener .tiene **UA y OoC**

 **Aclaraciones**

 _-hablan_ -

 _ ***piensan***_

 _ **-"carteles del panda"-**_

Cambio de escena **/-/-/**

 **Capitulo 8…ese chico es Akane**

Varios días después en un parque de nerima se puede apreciar como un joven de pañoleta color amarillo trata de orientarse

- _llegue, creo que es nerima-_ suspirando cansado- _podre ver a la bella Akane-_ sonrojado

 _ **/Imaginación de Ryoga/**_

 _-oh bella Akane-_

 _-Ryoga-kun-_ viéndolo con una sonrisa

- _Nada impedirá que estemos juntos-_ abrazándola

- _nada Ryoga-kun, y dejare a tonto de Ranma para solo estar contigo-_ sonrojada viéndolo con ojos de enamorada

 _-Akane-_

 _-Ryoga-kun-_

 _-Akane-_ acercándose lentamente a ella, pero siente un golpe en la cabeza

 _ **/Fin de imaginación de Ryoga/**_

 _-aaa, ¿qué paso?-_ viendo a un niño con una pelota disculpándose, le dice al niño que no se preocupe _-espero que eso pase algún día-_ decía sonrojado, cuando ve pasar a un pelirrojo vestido con ropas chinas _-el…es…el maldito que hizo que tuviera esta maldición-_ y empezó a correr hacia a el

Roy iba de regreso al dojo después de a ver ido a un local de comida rápida, en eso siente como lo quieren atacar por la espada, da un salto quedando atrás de Ryoga…

 _-Ryoga-kun-_ sorprendido

 _-¡TU!-_ Ryoga lanzo su sombrilla, Roy esquivo la sombrilla

 _-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!-Roy_ en un tono enojado

 _-¡por tu culpa mi vida es miserable!-_ mientras comenzaba a quitarse bandas de su cabeza

 _-¿Qué?-_ confundido

 _-¡y tu pagaras por ello!-_ lanzando las bandas

 _-no, no de nuevo las cuchillas_ -y comienza a esquivarlas

 _-maldita sabandija, deja de correr-_ lanzándole el resto de bandas, Roy se hizo a un lado, pero no evito que se rasgara su playera, dejando ver solo unos vendajes que cubrían su pecho y parte del dorso

 _-¡oye cálmate!-_ decía viendo como dejo su playera

 _-¡NO!, ¡pagaras por lo que hiciste!-_ lanzándole una última cuchilla, solo que esta vez el pelirrojo no pudo evitarla y le hizo un raspón en la mejilla derecha, notándose la sangre de inmediato, lleva su mano al lugar y ve la sangre en sus dedos

 _\- ja, esta vez va enserio-_ dijo con coraje lazándose hacia a Ryoga

Ryoga se sorprendió al ver a que en un instante ese chico ya se encontraba delante de él, Ryoga lanzo un puñetazo a rostro de Roy solo que este se agacho evitándolo, para después dar un voltereta en el suelo barriendo las piernas de Ryoga tirándolo. Retrocede para ver que Ryoga se levante

 _-ja, hasta que te animaste a hacer algo_ -le dice el oji verde en forma de burla mientras se pone de pie, Roy solo mira con coraje a Ryoga _-lástima que yo ganare-_ dijo Ryoga avanzando hacia el oji café, le quiso dar un puñetazo, este lo esquivo dándole un puñetazo en la boca de estomago sofocándolo

 _-ya quisieras ganarme-_ dijo Roy dándole dos patadas en el abdomen y por ultimo un golpe en la espalda noqueándolo.-…-el pelirrojo lo mira y piensa dejarlo tirado _._ suspiro y lo subió a su espalda para llevarlo al dojo Saotome

 **/-/-/**

Los hermanos Saotome junto con su padre, se encuentran viendo la televisión, cuando se empiezan a escuchan unos pasos, Ranma voltea y ve a Roy cargando a Ryoga en la espada

 _-¿qué le paso?-_ dice Ranma viendo como Roy avienta a Ryoga que sigue noqueado con espirales en los ojos

 _-yo lo noquee…-_ contesta de forma clamada- _no sé por qué de repente empezó a atacarme-_ encogiendo los hombros cerrando los ojos

 _-¿a ti?-_ Ranma voltea a ver a Roy notando una corta en su mejilla, levantándose de inmediato _-el te hizo eso…-_ ya enfrente de Roy señalando su cortada

 _-si-_

 _-…-_ Ranma volteo a ver a Ryoga enojado, el cual sigue noqueado y avanza hacia el tomándolo de la solapa, y empieza a agitarlo para que reaccione

 _-¿Qué….que paso?-_ decía Ryoga confundido viendo como Ranma lo mira con coraje

 _-¡¿por que te atreviste a golpear a Akane?!-_ viéndolo con mucho coraje y voz de reclamó

 _-¡¿Qué!, yo no golpe a Akane, trate de golpear a ese imbécil_ \- decía levantándose señalando al pelirrojo

 _-ese imbécil, es Akane-_ golpeando a Ryoga en el estomago, sofocándolo

 _-¡¿Qué?!-_ dijo Ryoga levantándose lentamente viendo con coraje a Ranma, que lo mira de la misma manera

 _-ya Ranma, cálmate-_ Roy separo a Ranma de Ryoga que parecía querer golpearlo, se encontraba en medio de ambos chicos separándolos con los brazos semi extendidos

 _-hay que problemas-_ dijo Saíto acercándose a la escena _\- esto resolverá las cosas-_ y le echo agua caliente a Roy con una sonrisa traviesa

 _-¡¿Qué haces?!-_ una Akane molesta

 _-nada resolviendo el problema, pero siempre te he dicho que deberías vestirte así más seguido_ -con una sonrisa coqueta

 _-¿Qué?-_ volteo a verse, viendo que esta mojada y solo trae puesto un vendaje un poco flojo en su pecho junto con su pantalón _.-¡aaa!-_ abrazándose a si misma

 _-ese chico…es Akane…-_ decía Ryoga viendo a Akane sonrojado

 _-no la mires así, imbécil_ -un celoso Ranma golpeando a Ryoga. Para después abrazar a Akane cubriéndola totalmente de la vista de los demás, ella se sonrojo por el abrazo

- _Ranma que egoísta eres-_ decía Saíto con una cámara en su mano

 _-ya cállate Saíto-_ y empezó a caminar de reversa aun abrazando a su prometida

- _que celoso eres hermanito-_ fue lo último que escucho Ranma y Akane

 **/-/-/**

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras, Ranma tomo a Akane en brazos, ella aun se abrazaba así misma solo que totalmente sonrojada y la lleva hasta la puerta del cuarto de la chica, la coloca en el piso, pero en lugar de irse la abraza recargando su rostro en el hombro de la chica…

 _-Ranma-_ dio en un tono bajo sonrojada

-…-

 _-Ranma ¿estás bien?-_ tratando de separarse de abrazo, solo que la abraza mas

 _-no-_ dice con coraje

 _-Ranma-_

 _-no me gusta que…-_

 _-¿Qué?-_ pregunto ella

 _-que…-_ separándose de ella para ver su rostro, viendo que está totalmente sonrojada, viéndose muy inda- _que…-_ empieza a acercarse al rostro de Akane

- _Ranma-_ ella empieza a cerrar sus ojos acercándose a él también lentamente

 _-Akane_ -Ranma sonrojado. Estaban a punto de besarse...pero escuchan un ruido en el piso de abajo y se separaron dándose la espalda ambos muy sonrojados

 _-te...te...tengo que...ir a mi cuarto-_ dijo Ranma tartamudeando

 _-y...yo debo...ca...cambiarme..._ -una Akane nerviosa

 _-si, nos vemos después-_ Ranma yéndose a su cuarto

 _-adiós-_ Akane encerrándose en su cuarto

 _ **/en el cuarto de Ranma/**_

Al momento de cerrar la puerta se recarga en ella totalmente sonrojado

 _ ***dios...que hago estuve a punto de besarla...y ella no me dijo nada, no me golpeo...pero que le voy a decir cuando la vea...***_ totalmente sonrojado solo que con un poco de duda sobre que pasara después

 _ **/en ese mismo momento con Akane/**_

 ***no puede ser...el casi me besa y yo le iba a corresponder...que vergüenza como lo veré a la cara** *sonrojada

 _ **/-/-/**_

Ryoga se encuentra en el dojo hablando con Saíto (que le cuenta su versión de la maldición de Akane)

 _-entonces, ella sufre esa maldición por las pozas de jusenkio_ _ **-*pobre de Akane tiene una maldición como yo, pero ella fue la culpable de que me pase esto, aunque creo que no lo sabe***_

 _-pero Ryoga, esta información que te di tiene precio-_ dijo el peli café estirando su mano para recibir el dinero

 _-!¿Qué?¡-_ Ryoga viendo enojado

 _-serán 5mil yens-_

 _-...-_ Ryoga lo mira enojado mientras le da el dinero

 _-gracias Ryoga-_ contando el dinero

 _-estafador-_

 _-es mi vicio, bueno ya me voy, que tengas suerte conquistando a mi cuñadita_ _ **-*aunque creo que a ella ya la conquistó Ranma ***_ lo ultimo lo pensó algo enojado

 _-ha, yo no necesito suerte-_ arrógateme

 _-como tu digas-_ saliendo del dojo

 _ **/-/-/**_

A la hora de la cena todos se encuentran en la mesa incluyendo Ryoga, solo que Akane está seria con la miraba baja, y Ranma está nervioso

 _-¿ustedes que tienen?-_ pregunto Saíto arqueando una ceja al ver cómo está la pareja

 _-que...no pasa nada-_ dijo Ranma un poco serio

-...-Akane permaneció comiendo ignorando lo que Saíto dijo

 _-¿y por que esas caras?-_

 _-eeh...es que...-_ poniéndose nervioso, Akane vio esto y prefirió contestar

 _-no pasa nada, no sé por qué lo preguntas-_ decía seria

Saíto sonrió coqueto _-por esa actitud-_

 _-...-_ Akane lo mira enojada

 _-ja ya te quedaste sin palabras linda-_

 _-ya Saíto-_ dijo Nodoka _-podemos terminar de cenar_ -en forma se regaño todos en la mesa siguieron comiendo serios. Hasta que Ryoga hablo

 _-¿oye Akane?-_ llamando la atención de todos

 _-¿quisiera saber si quisieras tener una cita conmigo?-_ decía tomando las manos de la chica, ya que él estaba del otro lado de Akane, todos en la mesa abrieron los ojos

 _-¿eh?-_ sonrojándose, Ranma miraba con coraje a Ryoga

 _-¿qué dices linda?-_ acercándose más a ella con una mirada coqueta, Akane parpadeó al verlo cerca de ella

 _-es que...-_ sonrojada por la mirada de Ryoga

 _-¡Ryoga suéltala!-_ dijo Ranma mientras tomaba a Akane de la cintura y la ponía del otro lado separada de Ryoga

 _-¡por que te metes afeminado!-_ alzándola voz

 _-¡por que ella es mi prometida! ! imbécil!-_ viéndolo con coraje

 _-Ranma-_ una Akane sonrojada, todos en la mesa miraban atentos la "conversación"

 _-ja, eso fue por que tus padres te obligaron, ¿cómo sabes que ella quiere estar contigo?-_ decía Ryoga viendo arrogante a Ranma

 _-por...por qué...-_

 _-ja, eso pensaba, ¿cómo sabes tal vez elle si quiere salir conmigo?-_ tratando de quitar a Ranma

 _-¡ella no saldrá contigo!-_ decía enojado

- _ja, eso lo veremos-_

 _-que problemas-_ todos voltearon a ver a saíto- _por qué no dejan que mi linda cuñadita decida-_ decía sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos, rápidamente todos vieron a Akane

 _-¿eh?-_

 _-dinos cuñadita, ¿quién te gusta más?-_ decía señalando con una mano a Ranma y con la otra a Ryoga

 _-...-_ _ ***por que pasa esto, no puede ser, Ryoga-Kun es mi amigo, y Ranma a el...el...yo lo...lo quiero…pero que cosas digo ***_

 _-...-_ volteo y vio a Ranma, sonrojándose _-este, recordé que tengo mucha tarea, adios-_ llendose rápidamente del comer, a todos les escurría una gotita por la frente

 _-hermanito-_ dijo Saíto con una voz de burla- _tu prometida es una cobarde-_

-...-Ranma no dijo nada

Después de la cena todos fueron a su respectivo cuarto menos una linda peli azul que llevaba en tejado desde que huyo del comedor

 _-demonios, ahora no me dejaran en paz, me pregunto si Ranma estará enojado, espero que no_ _ **-*pero como digo que lo quiero mucho… tal vez el solo está conmigo por obligación...***_ una gran tristeza se vio en sus ojos chocolates

 _-el...esta por obligación...-_ una lagrima salió de sus bellos ojos

- _no sabía que te gustara subir al tejado-_ la voz de Ranma la sorprendió

 _-Ranma-_ mientras limpiaba la lágrima rebelde que salió de sus ojos

-...-el solo se sentó junto a ella sin notar lo que ella hizo

-...-Ranma solo estaba callado pasaron varios minutos así

 _-con que te gusta Ryoga-_ decía en un tono celoso

 _-como-_

 _-sí, ¿por eso te fuiste no?-_ viendo a otro lado

 _-no fue por eso-_

\- ...-

 _-¿por qué pensaste eso?-_ viendo al chico

 _-tal vez, por que inventaste un pretexto estúpido-_ dijo viéndola enojado

 _-no se me ocurrió otra cosa, tu hermano es un tonto-_

 _\- sí, Saíto es un idiota-_ dijo Ranma

 _-nadie dice que no-_

 _-preguntarte algo como eso-_

 _-...-_

 _-es obvio que tu no me gustas y ni yo a ti-_ empezó a decir Ranma un poco triste, Akane abrió los ojos al oírlo- _solo estamos por obligación_ \- Akane sintió ganas de llorar pero lo oculto y hablo con una voz decidida

 _-sí, solo por honor, por que si fuera por mí, ya me hubiera ido a china a buscar la cura, quien quisiera estar con un niño mimado como tu_ -se levanto con intención de irse, Ranma se levanto al oírla le contesto con un tono altanero y orgulloso

 _-por mí una marimacho como tu, puede irse cuando le plazca no me interesa lo que haga una tonta y fea fenómeno como tú, solo estoy en el tonto compromiso para mantener mi honor-_

 _-ja, bien por ti, pero no te por que en unos días me iré-_ para después saltar de tejado

 _-¡vete, mejor para mí!-_ grito al verla entrar a la casa

 _/-/-/_

Akane llego a su cuarto azotando la puerta

 _-es un imbécil, un idiota, un tonto-_ sintió las lagrimas correr de sus ojos _-yo lo sabia un chico como Ranma, nunca se fijaría en mi…un fenómeno…-_ se acostó en su futon llorando algo que hizo recordar la primera vez que vio llorar a su mama

 _ **/inicio del recuerdo/**_

 _Se encontraban en una pequeño pueblo alejado de Japón, se ve a una niña de 6 años que vestía un traje de entrenamiento amarillo tomando la mano de una mujer joven de cabello corto azul, que vestía un traje igual que de su pequeña hija, la niña volteo viendo a un niño junto con sus padres jugando y le hizo pensar, por que ella solo está con su mama..._

 _-mama-_

 _-si Akane -_

 _-por que nunca estamos con papa-vio como los ojos de su mama se empañaron_

 _-a es que...ven vamos a esa banca-sentándose en una banca que estaba cerca de ahí, la mujer se sentó con su hija en brazos -mira mi niña tu papi…-su mama soltó unas lagrimas, Akane la mira triste- fue un hombre muy bueno, que nos quería mucho, nos protegía-esto lo dijo ya llorando abrazando más a su niña_

 _-¿mami, por qué lloras?-_

 _-mi pequeña Akane...te quiero mucho lo sabes verdad mi niña -viéndola con una sonrisa triste_

 _-si mami, yo también te quiero mucho-decía la niña sonriendo abrazando a su mama, solo que seguía sintiendo como su mama lloraba *_ _ **mi mami se pone muy triste cuando hablamos de papi... ***_ _abrazo más a su mama_

 **/fin del recuerdo/**

 _-lo mejor será irme...-_ dijo en un leve suspiro con la mirada triste

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Gracias a…** _ **…**_ _ **Nancyricoleon, Sav21samydeanspn, YO, Guest, Wordlsandy, Mcppprs, RyaOtaku, nita suki, Inuyasha wow xD, zour-chan, estefania45,**_ _ **luulyta22,**_ _ **alex-yose-99, neka, chibik-lady**_ **y a todos los lectores anónimos ***

 **Acepto todo tipo de comentarios bueno, malos, constructivos, ideas,…**

 **Bye bye**

 _ **Atte:**_

 _ **Mikasa Jeager : )**_


	9. platicas

Los personajes de esta historia son de Rumiko Takashi la historia NO la presento con fin de lucro solo para entretener .tiene **UA y OoC**

 **Aclaraciones**

 _-hablan_ -

 _ ***piensan***_

 _ **-"carteles del panda"-**_

Cambio de escena **/-/-/**

 **Capitulo 9…pláticas**

Ranma entraba a su cuarto azotando la puerta enojado

 _-estúpida marimacho, no me importa, que se largué-_ se sentó en la orilla de su cama _-lo habrá dicho enserio...-_ recordó que ella lo dijo en un tono tan seguro _-eso de irse...-_ se sujeto la cabeza con su mano derecha _ *** que hice...soy un estúpido celoso...***_ cuando tocan su puerta

 _-hermano soy Tadashi-_

 _-pasa-_ Tadashi se sentó en la silla del escritorio

 _-¿qué pasa Tadashi?-_ viendo a su hermano con duda

 _-te peleaste con Akane-chan-_ dijo afirmando no preguntando

 _-¿eh?, no, no me pelee con esa tonta-_ evadiendo la mirada de Tadashi

 _-acabas de admitirlo_ -le dijo con una sonrisa _-¿fue por culpa de saíto verdad?_ -

 _-en realidad...más bien la tuve yo...-_

 _-¿qué paso Ranma?, no le diré a nadie de tu situación amorosa con Akane-chan-_ Ranma se sonrojo al oír amorosa

 _-es que...yo le fui como a reclamar el por qué le gusta Ryoga-_ dijo bajando la mirada

 _-¿a Akane-chan le gusta Ryoga?_ -pregunto arqueando una ceja también algo sorprendido

 _-¡NO! Ella no me contesto solo que...yo saque el tema del compromiso y le dije que solo estoy con ella por honor-_ Tadashi lo miraba con los ojos abiertos Ranma solo bajo la mirada

 _-y la pregunta es-_ dijo Tadashi con un tono seguro que Ranma volteo a verlo _-¿estás con ella por honor o por?-_ dijo Tadashi firme

 _-yo estoy con ella por que la qui...-_ Ranma se llevo las manos a la boca sonrojado

 _-no tienes por qué ocultarlo se nota-_ viéndolo algo divertido

 _-yo no quiero a ese fea marimacho-_ sonrojado evadiendo la mirada de Tadashi

 _-no debes dejar que las demás personas se metan en tu relación con Akane-chan-_ le decía Tadashi

 _-y que quieres que les diga a toda la bola de imbéciles que se les cae la baba al ver a mi Akane, Además de nuestra familia-_ Ranma se quedo callado al ver todo lo que estaba diciendo

 _-cierto, aparte de la familia, están tus celos-_ dijo Tadashi analizando la situación

 _-...-_ Ranma solo se sonrojo

 _-debes de controlarlos, tener le confianza a Akane-chan-_ le dijo algo serio

 _-yo confió en ella, en quien no confió es en los que van detrás de ella-_ mencionó enojado

-...-Tadashi lo miraba serio

 _-además ella nunca ha dicho que me quiere...-_

 _-que mas prueba quieres, ella sigue aquí-_ dijo sonriendo

 _-¿qué?-_ Ranma alzo la mirada confundido

 _-si, ella si quisiera pudiera regresar a china a buscar su cura y sigue aquí, y ni me vayas a decir que por que le gusta Ryoga_ -le decía sonriendo y lo ultimo lo dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido Ranma solo bajo la mirada _-debes pensarlo, pensar, si enserio quieres que se valla-_ dijo Tadashi ya yéndose del cuarto, dejando solo a Ranma

 _-como se habrá enterado Tadashi... acaso soy tan obvio…acaso ella dijo que se irá, enserio...te vas a ir Akane-_ Dijo en un triste susurro

 **/-/-/**

Akane dejo de llorar y solo abrazada sus rodillas, cuando escucha a su mama riendo

 _-hija, hubieras visto la cara de..._ -se quedo callada al ver a su hija y se acerca a ella _-¿hija que te pasa?-_ sentándose junto a ella

 _-nada mama-_ evitando la mirada de su mama

 _-¿Qué te pasa hija?-_

 _-no...ma, enserio nada...-_ sollozando, Naoko la miro seria

 _-hija dime la verdad, o ya no me tienes confianza-le dijo sonriendo_

 _-no eso ma_ -volteo a ver a su mama con los ojos rojos seña de que estaba llorando- _yo...no sé qué hacer ma-_

 _-¿por qué hija?-_ un poco preocupada

 _-yo quisiera irme de aquí, buscar mi cura-_ Naoko la mira seria

 _-pero...luego recuerdo a Ranma-_ ahora Naoko abrió los ojos _me voy...no lo volveré a ver-_ dijo en un tono triste

 _-hija-_ Naoko abrazo a Akane, que volvía a llorar

 _-pero...Hoy me_ dijo-sollozo _-que no le importo, que solo está por obligación, para mantener su honor-_ se separo del abrazo y seco sus lagrimas _-y por eso decidí irme-_ dijo seria

- _hija, pero irte-_

 _-si, para que seguir aquí-_

 _-hija-_

 _-...-_

 _-segura Akane, por qué no creo que volvamos si nos vamos-_

 _-...-_

 _-¿o pensabas irte sola?-_ le dijo en forma de regaño, Akane bajo la mirada

 _-hija yo nunca te dejare sola_ -dijo abrazándola y Akane sonrió feliz

 **/-/-/**

A la mañana siguiente, la familia Saotome y la señora Naoko se encuentran desayunando

 _-Ranma hijo, por que no vas y despiertas a Akane-_

 _-eh-_ todos vieron como abrió los ojos _-si...claro-_ levantándose lentamente.

Llego al piso de arriba, ya enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de Akane, se dudaba entre tocar o no

 _-Akane-_

 _-...-_

 _-Akane-_ desde afuera, al ver que la chica no contesta entro, viendo que la chica está dormida _-Akane-_ se acerca a ella poniéndose de cuclillas cerca de su rostro _-Akane-_ acaricia su mejilla- _si me importas_ -decía mientras acomodaba unos mechones del cabello de la chica _-lo que dije ayer fue mentira-_ susurraba, vio como la chica se movió un poco como queriendo despertarse, se separo de ella poniéndose de pie, Akane solo se volteo de lado aun dormida

 _-Akane ya tienes que levantarte-_ dijo en un tono alto _-!levántate Akane¡ no quiero llegar tarde por tu culpa¡_ -grito, despertando a la chica

 _-aaa, ¿oye que te pasa?-_ dijo en un tono cansado

 _-mi mama dijo que ya está el desayuno_ -

 _-pues desayuna-volviéndose a acomodar_

 _-te volverás a dormir, no quiero llegar tarde por tu culpa-le dijo enojado_

 _-no tienes por qué esperarme, puedo irme sola-respondió de manera cortante_

-...-Ranma solo la miro serio

 _-anda vete-_ dijo en un tono frio mientras se levantaba

 _-espera yo...-_ y empezó a empujarlo fuera del cuarto

 _\- vete-_ sacándolo ya del cuarto

 _-espera-_ la chica cerró la puerta en su cara

 _-Akane-_ La chica estaba recargada en la puerta con expresión de coraje y siente como el chico se va

/-/-/

Ranma llego a la mesa con un expresión seria

 _-¿hijo si vendrá, Akane a desayunar?-_ le pregunta Nodoka sonriendo

 _-eh...si-_ dijo de forma seria. Todos miraban como Ranma ya ni siquiera probaba su comida, cuando Akane se sienta a lado llega el pero seria

 _-buenos días-_ dice de forma seria para empezar a comer Después de un rato saíto se levanta

 _-bueno, adios mami, ya me voy a la escuela me das dinero-_ Extendiendo su brazo hacia su mama

 _-no, pero que te vaya bien hijo-_

 _\- lo intente-_ encogiendo los hombros, para empezar a irse

 _-Saíto espera-_ dijo Akane, todos voltearon a verla incluyendo a Ranma _-espérame, me voy contigo-_ levantándose, vio como Ranma se levanto

 _-vámonos Saíto_ -tomando de la muñeca a Saíto para irse

 _-!espera Akane¡-_ grito Ranmapero la chica ya se había ido _-demonios-_ saliendo, A lo lejos se oyó un nos vemos en la tarde

 **/-/-/**

En cuanto se alejaron de la casa Akane soltó a Saíto

 _-¿que pasa, cuñadita traes un humor diferente?-_ viéndola coqueto

 _-nada que te importe-_

 _-huy lo siento,¿ no será que te peleaste con mi hermanito?-_ dijo sonriendo de lado

 _-eso no a ti no te interesa-_ dijo de manera cortante

 _-en_ _realidad no, pero como ya sabrás mi hermanito...te cela mucho-_ Akane lo miraba confundida pero levemente sonrojada

 _-y al llevarme contigo me metiste en un problema-_ decía mientras caminaba con flojera

 _-yo no te metí en un problema y no me interesa si tu hermano se enoja contigo_ -esto lo dijo con un poco de burla

 _-pues a mí sí, pero todo se resolvería, si cierta cuñadita mía se reconcilia con el-_

-...-Akane solo lo ve enojada

 _-bueno, yo veré que hago-_ dijo algo resignado

 _-no me interesa-_

 _-que considerada –_ habiendo una especié de berrinche _-ya, por que te peleaste con_ _Ranma-_ pregunta divertido

 _-ya te dije que no te importa-_ Akane se detuvo, y lo volteo a verlo enojada

-...- imitando a la chica solo que ella lo miraba molesta * _ **esta vez si es un problema feo, pues que le habrá dicho mi hermanito***_

 _-pero no me importa que piense lo que quiera_ -empezó a caminar de nuevo pero esta vez con la mira baja

 _-oh, a lo que veo, eta vez Ranma la rego feo-_ decía ya a lado de la chica

-...-Akane solo volteo a otro lado

-...-siguen caminado rumbo a la escuela cuando Akane da vuelta al contrario de la escuela

 _-¿a dónde vas cañadita?-_ Viniéndola irse

 _-no se solo quiero caminar, hoy no tengo ganas de ir a la escuela, adiós-_ despidiéndose con su mano, Saíto también solo alzo su mano en forma de despedida, vio como la chica empezó a correr _***pues que paso entre ellos***_ estaba a punto de entrar a la escuela cuando ve a Ranma delante de el

 _-ha, hola hermanito-_

 _-hola-_ dijo serio, viendo a los lados

 _-si buscas a mi linda cuñadita, dijo que no quería ir a la escuela, y se fue por ahí-_ señalando por donde se había ido la chica

 _-bien-_ y empezó caminar hacia donde señalo Saíto

 _\- tu tampoco iras a la escuela-_ viéndolo con burla

 _-no, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-_

 _-¿cómo reconciliarte con mi cuñadita?-_ le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta

 _-eso a ti no te importa-_ Yéndose del lugar

 _-espero que resuelvan su problema-_ entrando a la escuela

/-/-/

En un parque cercano a la escuela esta una chica de cabellera azul sentada en la rama de un árbol un poco alto, abrazando sus rodillas, voltea hacia abajo viendo a Ranma que al parecer busca algo

 _-idiota-_ susurra volteando su rostro al lado contrario

 _-sabias que es de mala educación hablar de una persona cuando no está presente-_ dijo delante de ella sorprendiéndola

- _no cuando se trata de ti-_ viéndolo enojada

-...-Ranma se sentó frente a ella

 _-¿qué quieres?-_ evadiendo su mirada

 _\- hablar contigo-_ buscando su mirada

 _-pues yo no-_ salto y empezó a caminar por el parque

- _no, espera Akane_ -el igual salto y empezó a correr rumbo a la chica _-no te vayas-_ abrazándola por la espalda haciendo que Akane detenga su paso

 _-Ra...Ran...Ranma-_ sonrojándose

 _-espera, enserio quiero hablar contigo-_ escandiendo su rostro en el hombro de la chica

 _-ya te dije que yo no_ -tratando de soltarse totalmente sonrojada

 _-Akane, yo quiero disculparme por cómo me comporte ayer-_ aun abrazándola

-...-

 _-perdón, dije cosas que no debí a ver dicho-_ decía con voz de arrepentimiento

-...-Akane sintió como lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos

 _-yo no estoy contigo por honor, yo quiero estar contigo_ -la chica de pronto sollozo y Ranma la voltea para verla

 _-Akane-_ el volteo viendo como la chica tiene los ojos llorosos _-Akane, no llores-_ mientras secaba las lágrimas de la chica _-te ves más linda sonriendo-_ le dijo con una leve sonrisa, sonrojando a la chica

 _-no estoy llorando-_ La espalda al chico con una sonrisa

 _-Akane_ -tratando de ver a la chica, ella volteo a verlo con una linda sonrisa solo que había rastro de lagrimas en sus ojos

 _-ya que no fuimos a la escuela, ¿por qué no me llevas a comprar un helado?-_

 _-sí, vamos-_ tomando la mano de la chica

 _-aunque ¿ya sabes que no me conformo con uno verdad?-_ decía mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Ranma

 _-si solo comieras uno, sería raro-_ ambos iban con una sonrisa

 **/-/-/**

En casa de los Saotome los adultos de la casa incluyendo Tadashi se encuentran en la sala, cuando el señor Saotome saca un tema muy peculiar

 _-nunca pensé que nuestro hijo fuera tan celoso, hasta de su propio hermano-_ decía mientras veían la televisión que justamente pasaba una escena de celos

 _-si es algo tan varonil_ -decia la señora Saotome _-eso demuestra que quiere a Akane-chan-_ sonriendo

 _-si pero está mal que desconfié de ella-_ hablo Tadashi, todos voltearon a verlo

 _-cierto, recuerdo que Saíto fue igual-_ dijo Genma

 _-pero el decido terminar eso antes de que fuera peor-_ dijo Tadashi

 _-¿Saíto tuvo una mala experiencia?_ -dijo Naoko

 _-sí, el era muy celoso agregándole que Sakura era muy mala persona, algo que saíto no quería ver, y sufrió mucho-_ Naoko escuchaba sorprendida

- _aun me da coraje con esa mujer, como se atrevió a jugar con los sentimientos de mi niño-_ dijo Nodoka un poco enojada _-espero no volver a verla nunca-_

 _-¿y que edad tenia Saíto cuando le paso eso?-_ una Naoko con duda

 _-a los 14 años, era su primer amor-_ dijo Nodoka

 _-y ella tenía 18 -_ dijo Tadashi

 _-ya no quiero hablar de ese tema-_ dijo Nodoka seria

 _-pero con Akane-chan es diferente-_ dijo Tadashi

 _-¿a qué te refieres?-_ dijo Naoko frunciendo levemente el ceño

 _-no es nada malo tía-_ al ver como lo miro

 _-yo me refiero a que ella y Ranma están comprometidos por que ustedes lo decidieron-_ todos miran a Tadashi serios _-pero a pesar de eso, ellos siempre están juntos-_

 _-eso es cierto, yo nunca vi a Ranma así, además de que últimamente quiere aprender más de lo que ya sabe-_ decía Genma

 _-y ni te ha dicho por qué-_ comento Nodoka

 _-no pero yo pienso, que en el aspecto de las artes marciales le tiene un poco de envidia a Akane ya que ella es sorprendente, la entrenaste muy bien Naoko, justo como Soun lo hubiera hecho-_

 _-si-_ Naoko sonrío con nostalgia

 _-aun no les has dicho que su padre…-decía Genma algo triste_

 _-no quiero hablar de eso_ -Naoko entre molesta triste interrumpiendo a Genma

 _-pero algún día deberá saber_ -le dijo Nodoka viéndola triste

 _-por favor, no quiero hablar de eso-_ bajando la mirada triste para después retirarse de la sala

-¿ _mama que le paso a tío Soun?-_ dice el ojicafe que solo ve como su tia se fue con ganas de llorar por que Empezaron ese tema

 _-no te podemos decir hijo, al menos no hasta que tu tía lo diga-_ dijo Genma serio pero con voz de tristeza

-…-el chico se levanto y busco a su tia encontrándola sentada en el dojo con la mirada perdida _-tia Naoko-_

 _-si,¿ qué paso Tadashi?-_ sonriéndole al chico con rastro de lagrimas en sus ojos

 _-¿se encuentra bien?-_

 _-yo…-_ Naoko se levanto con los ojos lloroso- _si...no te_ -se cayó al sentir que el chico la abraza

 _-no se preocupe tía, llore desahogase no necesito que me diga nada, solo desahogase -_ Naoko recargo su cabeza en el pecho del chico empezó a llorar

 _-gracias Tadashi-_ pero Naoko seguía llorando Tadashi solo a abraza con una sonrisa compresiva, no soportaba ver sufrir a una mujer y menos a Naoko la quería como si fuera su propia mama

 _-de nada tía-_

 **Continuara…**

 _ **Nancyricoleon, Sav21samydeanspn, YO, Guest, Wordlsandy, Mcppprs, RyaOtaku, nita suki, Inuyasha wow xD, zour-chan, estefania45,**_ _ **luulyta22,**_ _ **alex-yose-99, neka, chibik-lady**_ **y a todos los lectores anónimos ***

 _ **Bye bye**_

 _ **atte:**_

 _ **Mikasa Jeager : )**_


	10. el chico que viene de china

Los personajes de esta historia son de Rumiko Takashi la historia NO la presento con fin de lucro solo para entretener .tiene **UA y OoC**

 **Aclaraciones**

 _-hablan_ -

 _ ***piensan***_

 _ **-"carteles del panda"-**_

Cambio de escena **/-/-/**

 _(Traducción)_

 **Capitulo 10….el chico que viene de china**

Dos días después, Ranma y Akane siguen teniendo peleas "normales" sobre el entrenamiento, la escuela y sobre los celos de Ranma, Akane no comprendía por que sentía celos de un cerdito o simplemente de cualquier chico que se acerque más de lo normal y respecto a Akane ella últimamente siente celos de kodashi o cualquier chica que diga algo lindo de Ranma, aunque lo oculta muy bien.

Después de la escuela Ranma y Akane van camino a casa...cuando Akane se transforma en Roy por culpa de una viejita que tiraba agua en la banqueta

 _-demonios-_ con enojo y se le ocurre algo

 _-¿qué estás haciendo Akane?-_ viéndola con cansancio

 _-tengo hambre, iré a comer a un lugar que esta aquí cerca-_ sonriendo

-...-Ranma la ve con cara de cansancio

 _-¿quieres ir conmigo?-_ con una bella sonrisa

 _-¿eh?-_ Ranma se sonrojo levemente

 _-esta vez yo invito-_

 _-estoy seguro que pagare la cuenta yo-_ su sonrojo se fue

 _-jeje pues vámonos-_ dijo Roy poniendo sus manos en la bolsa de su pantalón

 _ ***¿Que le pasa a Akane?***_ viéndola con duda

Llegan a un restaurante de comida rápida, Akane como siempre pide para todo un ejército, Ranma para una persona normal

 _-enserio no entiendo, por que comes así-_ al verla comer

 _-ni idea, pero ya sabes, siempre tengo mucha hambre, y como chico aumenta mucho mas -_ contesta de forma normal

 _-no logro comprender como tienes esa figura tan bonita como chica, si comes más que un ejército-_

 _-disculpa, así que eres un bobo como todos lo demás-_ un poco enojada

 _-yo no...-_ sonrojado.

Cuando una pared se rompe viéndose entrar a un chico de 1.75m. Con cabello purpura amarado en una coleta alta larga hasta la cintura unos cabellos sueltos en su rostro viéndose muy atractivo, sus ojos son de color azul cielo, que reflejan odio, su rostro está abandonado de todo rastro infantil, lleva puesta una camisa china color negro manga corta, dejando ver unos marcados brazos unas muñequeras color negro con rojo , lleva un listón color rojo amarrada un poco más arriba de la cadera, junto con un pantalón color negro y unos zapatillas chinas de entrenamiento, en cada una de sus manos lleva unas kunais [todo un ninja xD ]…

 _-tu morir-_ señalando a Roy

 _-Sha…Sha...Shaoran ¿qué haces aquí?-_ viéndolo asustado

 _-Roy pagar deshonra de Shaoran-_

 _-yo no tuve la culpa-_ Lanzándole jugo en la cara segando al muchacho unos segundos

 _-aaa, muere_ -lanzando una kunai que quedo en donde estaba dentado hace unos segundos _-¿donde estar Roy?-_ señalando a Ranma

 _-se fue por ahí-_ apuntando hacia el agujero, Shaoran se va gritando _"matar a Roy"_

 _-no esperaba que esto fuera pasar-_ decía saliendo de un pequeño buro

 _-¿y ese quien era?-_ dijo Ranma viendo por donde se fue Shaoran

 _-te digo cuando volvamos al dojo, pero antes préstame dinero con lo que tengo no me alcanza para los daños-_ estirando su brazo hacia Ranma

 _-no tienes remedio-_ viéndolo con cansancio

 _ **/-/-/**_

 _-bueno, cuando tratábamos salir de china, primero llegamos a una aldea-_ dijo Akane ya transformada en chica caminado por la banqueta junto con Ranma

 _ **/inicio del recuerdo/**_

 _-¿qué es este lugar?-decía Roy al ver una especie de aldea_

 _-nosotros llegando a la aldea de los amazonas-dijo el guía_

 _-¿de los amazonas?-_

 _-los guerreros más fuertes de toda china-_

 _ **-"wow, parece que hay pelea"-**_ _Naoko en forma de panda alzando un cartel_

 _-ser torneo para saber, que hombre ser el mas fuerte de la aldea-viendo como un hombre de compostura grande, peleaba con una apuesto peli morado Roy se queda viendo como comienza el combate, mientras comía una gran pierna de borrego_

 _ **-"¿y donde están las mujeres?"-**_ _alzando otro cartel, mientras comida, una gran rebanada de sandia_

 _-hoy ser el concurso de hombres, en un mes más ser el de mujeres-viendo que el peli morado había ganado el combate_

 _-Yinwei wo de jiangjin chifan tamen yiwei tamne shi shui-dijo el chico frente al pelirrojo y su mama_

 _-¿qué?-sin entender ni una solo palabra ya que el chico hablaba chino_

 _-el recriminarte por comer premio, que si quien creerte-Dijo el guía_

 _-ja, solo nos dio hambre-dijo normalmente_

 _-Wo xiang ni tiaozhan judedou yong jiangjin-decia viéndolo con mucho coraje_

 _-¿qué dijo?-viendo al guía_

 _-te reta por premio-_

 _-Ja, por mi no hay problema-dijo de forma calmada_

 _Ambos suben a la plataforma, El ojiazul toma su posición de batalla al igual que Roy_

 _-Ni kaishi juedou-(que el duelo comience) dijo el guía, el amazona se acerca y lanza un puñetazo al rostro de Roy con una sonrisa confianza lo que no espero fue que el chico lo esquivo dándole una patada que lo dejo fuera del duelo_

 _-zhe shi bushui zheyang baofu wo liu xialai, douhui wo de rongxing-(esto no se quedara así me vengare y recuperare mi honor) decía el ojiazul levantándose lentamente, Roy solo lo ve con burla hasta que siente que toman su rostro y lo besan en su mejilla, sonrojándolo_

 _-¿qué te pasa ahora?-dijo tocándose la mejilla totalmente sonrojada viendo al peli morado que solo lo mira con una sonrisa maliciosa_

 _-tener que irnos-sujetando la muñeca de Roy y la del panda que seguía comiendo_

 _-¿que, por qué?-aun sonrojada_

 _-ese chico acaba de darte el beso de la muerte-decía mientras iban corriendo_

 _-¿beso de la muerte?-_

 _-si es un juramento, si a ellos son vencidos por alguien de fuera le dan el beso de la muerte, jurando que algún día lo mataran-Roy abre los ojos al oír al guía_

 _-entonces patitas pa que las quiero-tomando una bandeja de agua caliente que saco quien sabe donde echándosela a su mama transformándola, para después subirla a su espalda y empezar a correr a una velocidad increíble mientras que el guía se iba por otro lugar_

 _-¡muchas gracias señor!-grito antes de perderse entre las montañas_

 _-¡tener cuidado con chico amazona!-fue lo último que se oyó del guía_

 _ **/fin del recuerdo/**_

 _-Bueno eso fue todo lo que paso-_ levemente sonrojada al recordar el beso

 _-así que te beso-_ Ranma la mira enojado

 _-pues no, solo fue en la mejilla-_ aclarando solo que esta levemente sonrojada

 _-es lo mismo, te beso-_ dijo celoso

 _-Ranma, estas celoso-_ sonriendo divertida

 _-no estoy celoso-_ sonrojando volteando el

 _-si lo estas-_ poniéndose delante de el con una sonrisa

- _que no-_ sonrojado con el ceño fruncido

 _-que si-_

 _-que no-_

 _-que si-_ ambos se miran con el seño fruncido

 _-que no-_

 _-que si-_

 _-que no-_

 _-si estas celoso-_ dijo Akane mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas

 _-que no estoy ce...-_ se queda callado cuando siente un beso en su mejilla muy cerca de sus labios

 _-si lo estas, aun si te ves muy lindo, mi niño celoso-_ bajando la mirada sonrojada

 _-Akane-_ totalmente sonrojado tocándose la mejilla

- _vamos a casa-_ tomando la mano de Ranma para caminara lo que faltaba para llegar al dojo

 _-Akane-_ Ranma iba totalmente rojo

 _ **/-/-/**_

Al llegar a la casa escuchan mucho ruido en la sala llegan y ven como un chico cabello purpura sentado con expresión seria, Tadashi que lee un libro y la señora Naoko que estaba convertida en panda mientras comía.

 _-¿tú qué haces aquí?-_ dijo Akane viendo a Shaoran enojada

 _-Roy-_ Shaoran se levanta y se coloca frente de Akane sonrojándola por la cercanía _-verte distinto-_ dice al ver que esta mas chaparro, baja la mirada notando algo abultado en su pecho además de que su rostro es mucho más lindo y femenino _-estar diferente -_ al momento de abrir su blusa viéndose un vendaje y su pequeña cintura

 _-¡oye no la toques!-_ decía Ranma tomando a Akane de la cintura colocándola detrás de el

 _-¿tu decirme donde estar Roy?-_ dirigiéndose a Ranma

 _-ja, yo por que te diría eso-_ viéndolo con enojo

 _-si no decirme tu morir-_ lanzándole una patada Ranma que esquiva devolviéndole el golpe con un puñetazo que el otro esquiva para después darle una patada en el estomago a Ranma sofocando y cayó al suelo

 _-¿decirme donde estar Roy?-_

 _-deja en paz a Ranma-_ dijo Akane mientras le daba dos patadas en el estomago y un puñetazo en la cara

 _-¿Ranma estas bien?-_ Pasando un brazo alrededor de Ranma para ayudarlo a levantarse

 _-eh… si Akane, eso no es nada-_ _ ***odio verme débil frente a ella***_ mientras se levanta

 _-¿seguro?-_ Akane lo mira con preocupación ya separada de el

 _-si no soy tan débil como cres-_ viendola enojado

 _-yo no creo que seas débil-_

-...-Ranma volteo el rostro viendo a Shaoran noqueado

 _-oye Akane-_ dijo en voz baja

 _-¿qué pasa?, Te sientes mal?, te duele algo?-_ dijo acercándose al chico para después tomar su rostro para ver si tiene fiebre o algo

- _no...Yo solo...-_ sonrojándose por la mirada de preocupación de Akane- _te quería...decir que lo volviste a vencer-_ sonrojado parpadeando muchas veces

 _-¿eh?-_ soltando a Ranma para ver al chico _-no...no...Otra vez no-_ decía con cansancio

 _-te volverá a atacar pero ahora como chica-_

 _-hay no por que pasa esto a mi-_ viendo que el chico empieza a despertar

 _-¿quien...golpear a Shaoran?-_ dice medio adormilado

 _-la linda de Akane-_ dice Saíto, que llego justo cuando la peli azul noqueo a Shaoran

 _-tu-_ señalando a Akane

 _-no, yo no fui-_ un poco nerviosa

 _-cuñadita, por que niegas una victoria, con lo arrogante que eres-_ decía con burla

 _-cállate Saíto, yo no te vencí-_

 _-si, Akane-chan no seas tímida_ -dice Tadashi sonriendo

 _-tu vencer a Shaoran-_ acercándose a Akane

-...-Akane lo mira molesta

 _-wo ai ni-_ dijo el chico con ojos de enamorado

 _-oh, le dijo te amo en chino-_ dijo Tadashi sonriendo

 _-¡¿qué?!-_ Ranma ya recuperándose del todo

 _-wo ai ni-_ solo que esta ves la tomo de la cintura,

 _-oye que ha...-_ se quedo callada por que Shaoran la beso en los labios sonrojándose, Ranma al ver esto su expresión cambia y avanza hacia el cretino que esta besando a su novia que al parecer está en shock.

Shaoran estaba en el cielo besando a esa bella chica, cuando ve como un puñetazo se dirige a él, empuja a Akane y no evita que el puñetazo le dé en la cara

 _-¡quien te crees que eres, para besar a mi prometida!-_ dijo enojado mientras levanta a Akane del suelo que esta sonrojada

 _-quien creerte tu, yo solo estar con prometida-_

 _-con prometida, ella es mi prometida-_ tomando a Akane de la cintura posesivamente

 _-Ranma-_ ya sin rastro de sonrojo, ahora sonrojándose por el abrazo posesivo de Ranma

 _-ella no es tu prometida, es mía_ \- viéndolo con coraje

 _-no tu no romper ley de tribu-_ viendo retadoramente a Ranma

- _a mi no me interesa tu estúpida tribu-_ abrazando mas a Akane

-...-

-...-Ranma y Shaoran se miran con odio

 _-ella ser mi prometida-_ quitándole a Akane para tomarla en sus brazos estilo nupcial sonrojándola

 _-eres estúpido, que no oíste que es mi prometida-_ quitándole a la chica para cargarla estilo nupcial, Akane se sonrojo

-...-

 _-...-_ Shaoran y Ranma ahora se miran con coraje solo que Shaoran con celos

 _-espera espera, como que Akane es tu prometida, me perdí después de la escena de celos de Ranma_ -dijo saíto,Ranma se sonrojo y abrazo mas Akane sonrojando, sonrojando a la chica que está a punto de darle un ataque cardiaco

 _-yo ser su prometido y ley de tribu dice que ella será prometida-_ tratando de quitarle a Akane, pero Ranma retrocedió con la chica en brazos

 _-¿y donde dice eso?-_ viéndolo enojado Akane solo sigue roja

-...-Shaoran le da un libro a Ranma

-...- Ranma baja a Akane pero pasa un brazo por la cintura abrazándola posesivamente para extender el otro brazo y tomar el libro, después de agarrarlo pasa los brazos alrededor de Akane que dando la chica delante de el abrazándola por la espalda sonrojándola, solo él tiene el ceño levemente fruncido, el libro queda enfrente para leerlo...

 _-eres...imbécil...-_ viendo a Shaoran con cansancio

- _por que tu insultar a Shaoran-_

 _-¡por que es obvio que no se chino!-_ viéndolo con coraje

 _-pásamelo Ranma yo sé chino-_ dice Tadashi sonríe do Ranma le da el libro

 _-devolverme a prometida-_ dijo Shaoran quitándole a Akane para después besar la mejilla de la chica

- _oye...-_ Akane sonrojada

 _-imbécil, te dije que ya no te acercaras a ella-_ Ranma quitándole Akane para abrazarla posesivamente.

 _-Ranma-_ sonrojada

-...-Shaoran mira con odio a Ranma

-...-Ranma lo mira igual

 _-devolverme a prometida-_ tratando de quitarle a Akane

 _-ya te dije que es mi prometida_ -tomando a Akane en brazos

 _-¡cálmense ya, o si no!-_ todos se quedaron callados al ver como Nodoka saca su catana

 _-si mama-_ Ranma sentándose con Akane a un lado de el pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica Shaoran se sentó a lado

 _-bien sigue Tadashi-_ todos estaban en silencio

 _-oye Akane ¿a qué hora llego mi mama?-_ susurrando le a Akane en el odio

 _-eh...no lo sé-_ sonrojada, Ranma al verla también se sonroja

 _-bueno este libro dice: si el extranjero ser del mismo sexo y vencer a un amazona él o ella dará el beso de la muerte, donde jura matarlo para recobrar su honor-_

 _-por eso sigue a Roy-_ hablo Akane en vos baja pero la escucho Shaoran

 _-linda prometida ¿saber donde estar Roy?-_ empujando a Ranma para tomar las manos de Akane, sonrojándola

 _-¿he…?-_

 _-te dije la que soltaras-_ dijo Ranma, Quitando a Shaoran para volver a sentarse entremedio y abrazar a Akane que solo se sonrojo

-...-Shaoran mira con coraje a Ranma que lo mira de la misma manera

 _-dejen que Tadashi continúe-_ dice Nodoka en forma de regaño

 _-si mama-_

 _-bien y cuando el o la amazona es vencido por alguien del sexo opuesto se comprometerán con ella o él para algún día formar descendientes muy fuertes-_ Dijo Tadashi

 _-oh cuñadita ya tienes dos prometidos, si contamos a Ryoga y Kuno son cuatro-_ dijo con burla

 _-demonios-_ susurro Ranma para sí pero fue escuchado por Akane

-...-Akane solo lo mira a Ranma viendo que está enojado después voltea a ver a Shaoran que tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se le ocurre algo

 _-¿Shaoran puedes venir conmigo?-_ todos abrieron los ojos al oír a Akane

 _-Shaoran aceptar-_ dando brincos de felicidad

 _-oye-_ Ranma se iba a acercar cuando Akane aparece frente a el

 _-¿qué te pasa Akane?, ¿para qué quieres hablar con ese?-_ viéndola enojado.

 _-aclarare todo con el si no te preocupes-_ sonriendo

-...-Ranma la ve irse serio pero cuando Shaoran pasa a un lado

 _-tu perder, Shaoran se llevara a prometida de este país-_ le susurra solo para que Ranma escuche

 _-ya quisieras imbécil-_ viendo con coraje como se va detrás de Akane

 _/-/-/_

Akane y Shaoran están sentados frente al estanque donde la chica trata de explicarle la situación

 _\- mira esas leyes aquí, no valen-_ le decía seria pero Shaoran la mira con ojos de enamorado

 _-wo ai ni prometida-_ tomando sus manos

 _-no, ya te explique Shaoran-_

 _-tu saber nombre de Shaoran pero Shaoran no saber el de prometida-_

 _-he?, oh, jeje yo me llamo Akane -_ con una leve sonrisa

 _-bien...prometida Akane irse con Shaoran a china para casarse-_ con una gran sonrisa

 _-Shaoran-_ dijo con cansancio

 _-¿a caso a Akane no le gusta Shaoran?-_ acercándose para besarle la punta de la nariz de la chica sonrojándola

 _-...este...yo_ -tartamudeando sonrojada

Lo que no sabe es que cierto pelinegro ve la escena enojado

 _-ese imbécil, no desaprovecha nada, ¿por que Akane quiso hablar a solas con él?-_ con expresión de coraje

 _-es que es obvio que quiere que explicarle al chico lo que pasa-_ dijo Tadashi a un lado de Ranma

 _-oh tal vez si quiere irse con el-_ Saíto con una sonrisa

 _-¿qué hacen aquí?-_

 _-cállate Ranma no quieres oír lo que Akane le diga-_ Saíto calla a Ranma para escuchar la plática de Akane y Shaoran

 _-mira Shaoran no te comprometes así como así y menos por un duelo-_ le decía de forma seria la chica

 _-pero Shaoran amar a Akane -_ viéndola levemente sonrojado con una mirada que enamoraría a cualquiera

 _-es…Este-levemente_ sonrojada por su mirada

 _-_ _Qiàn gēn wǒ lái wǒmen duì zhōngguó de chéngnuò, jiāng shì zuì yǒumíng de bùluò bùjǐn shì yīnwèi nǐ tài piàoliang, yīnwèi wǒ shì bùluò de jìchéngrén-_ _(Akane ven conmigo a china nuestro compromiso será el más famoso de la tribu, no solo por que tu eres hermosa también por que yo soy el heredero de la tribu)_ dijo de forma arrogante tomando las manos de la chica

 _-¿sabes que no se chino verdad?-_ viendo al chico con cansancio

 _-Akane wo ai ni_ \- viendo a la chica tiernamente sonrojando a la chica

 _ **/en ese mismo momento con los hermanos Saotome/**_

 _-al parecer no quiere nada con el-_ decía Tadashi al ver como la chica le dice algo del compromiso

 _-aunque si lo vemos de otro Angulo, se a sonrojado varias veces-_ dijo Saíto haciendo que Ranma se ponga celoso

- _espera, eso lo dijo en chino, Tadashi que le dijo-_ un metiche Saíto

- _no entendí mucho, pero le dijo algo de que se vaya a china con él y después le dijo te amo-_ viendo como el chica las manos de Akane sonrojándola

-…-Ranma solo mira la escena enojado

 _-Akane irse con Shaoran a china-_ tomando la mejilla de la chica con la mano derecha sonrojándola

 _-pero…yo...no…-_ se quedo callada ya que sintió un beso en la mejilla derecha

 _-si, Akane irse con Shaoran-_ sonrojado viendo a la chica con ojos de borreguito a medio morir

 _-ese imbécil, como se atreve-_ dijo Ranma mientras se levantaba con furia

 _-como que ya se había tardado mucho no-_ dice Tadashi divertido al ver como Ranma va rumbo a Akane y Shaoran

 _-si con lo celoso que es-_ Saíto con burla

 _-creo que te dije claramente que no te acercaras a ella-_ dijo Ranma sombríamente atrás de Shaoran sorprendiendo al chico

 _-ella fue quien me hablo-_ levantándose y Akane detrás de el

 _-si eso lo sé-_ decía con coraje al recordar que ella fue quien le dijo que la acompañara

 _-Ranma-_ Akane se puso delante de Ranma al ver como el chico lo rodea un aura rojiza

 _-…-_

 _-a poco chico japonés estar celoso de Shaoran-_ decía con burla

 _-…-_

 _-yo...celoso…de un chico como tu-_ pasando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su prometida

 _-Ranma-_

 _-no entonces por que abrazar a prometida de Shaoran_ -viendo a Ranma

 _-de Shaoran-_ imitando la voz de Shaoran- _Ranma solo defender lo que es de Ranma-_ dijo imitando la forma de hablar de Shaoran, mientras abrazaba más a su prometida

 _-Ranma-_ una sonrojada Akane

-…-Shaoran solo lo con coraje

 **Continuara…**

 **Gracias a…**

 **Gracias a…** _ **…**_ _ **Nancyricoleon, Sav21samydeanspn, YO, Guest, Wordlsandy, Mcppprs, RyaOtaku, nita suki, Inuyasha wow xD, zour-chan, estefania45,**_ _ **luulyta22,**_ _ **alex-yose-99, neka, chibik-lady**_ **y a todos los lectores anónimos ***

 **Acepto todo tipo de comentarios bueno, malos, constructivos, ideas,…**

 **Bye bye**

 _ **Atte:**_

 _ **Mikasa Jeager : )**_


	11. Shaoran el nuevo prometido

Los personajes de esta historia son de Rumiko Takashi la historia NO la presento con fin de lucro solo para entretener .tiene **UA y OoC**

 **Aclaraciones**

 _-hablan_ -

 _ ***piensan***_

 _ **-"carteles del panda"-**_

Cambio de escena **/-/-/**

 _(Traducción)_

 **Nota: es chino tradicional, el que sale en el cap.**

 _ **Capítulo 11 :Shaoran el nuevo prometido**_

 _-tu burlarte de Shaoran-_ viendo a Ranma con coraje

 _-ja, creí que eras imbécil, por lo visto solo eres estúpido-_ con burla el chico de la trenza

-...-Shaoran mira con coraje a Ranma _-Zhè bù huì shì zhèyàng de, wǒ huì liú zài měilì de wèihūnqī, nǐ tōngcháng bù huì zǔzhǐ_ - _(esto no se va a quedar asi, yo me quedare con la bella prometida y tu no lo impedirás-_ dijo Shaoran con coraje, para después saltar la barda de la casa

Ranma solo ve con coraje por donde Shaoran se fue, Akane solo mira sonrojada al chico

 _-Ra...Ranma-_ decía la chica roja, solo que el estaba perdido en sus pensamientos _***ese imbécil cree que me puede quitar a Akane, enserio que no hay chicas lindas donde vive, que tiene que venir y quitarme la mía, ya tengo bastantes problemas con los idiotas de aquí para que llegue otro***_ pensaba el celoso Saotome mientras abrazaba a la chica

 _-¡RANMA!-_ le grito en el oído al chico al ver que solo frunce mas el ceño

 _-¡¿qué te pasa Akane?!-_ dijo volteando a ver a la chica aun abrazándola

 _-es que...-_

 _-quien diría que su relación avanzaría tanto en unos días-_

 _-¿qué?-_ ambos prometidos voltearon viendo como Saíto tiene una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro al igual que Tadashi

 _-miren lo abrazaditos que están-_ dijo mientras hacía señas con sus manos

 _-¿qué?-_ ambos voltean a verse notando que Ranma la tiene abrazada _-¿¡que!?-_ soltándose totalmente rojos

 _-¿por qué me abrazas marimacho?-_

 _-que, tú eras el que me estaba abrazando idiota-_ enojada

 _-creo que estas confundida, yo no abrazaría a una marimacho-_ sacándole la lengua a la chica

 _-y apoco crees que yo abrazaría a un idiota-_ imitando al chico

 _-aaa, no, ya lo sé tú solo abrazas a estúpidos-_ viéndola enojado

 _-¿y a que viene eso?-_ arqueando un ceja confundida

 _-a tu querido Shaoran-_ con algo de enojo

 _-Shaoran, ya te dije tus celos son lindos hasta que empiezas con tus exageraciones-_ dijo la chica poniendo sus manos en la cintura enojada

 _-¡Que no soy celoso!-_ ambos se miraban con el ceño fruncido

 _-por qué no se besan y ya-_ dijo Saíto divertido la ver como Ranma y Akane se dan la espalda totalmente sonrojados

 _-hay chicos-_ Tadashi con una sonrisa

 _-Jajaja, en verdad, son el uno para el otro, no lo crees Tadashi-_ Saíto a carcajadas

- _hacen muy linda pareja-_ sonrojando a los mas jóvenes

 _-Ranma tonto ya ves lo que provocaste con tus celos-_ susurro la chica al joven de la trenza

 _-yo no tengo la culpa-_ de igual manera solo que algo enojado

 _-si la tienes por celoso-_

 _-ya te dije que no soy celoso-_

 _-si lo eres -_ viendo al chico con el seño levemente fruncido

 _-no -_ acercándose a ella

 _-si -_ imitando al chico

 _-van a empezar otra vez, jajaja_ -Saíto riendo

 _-cállate imbécil-_ para irse a la casa, Ranma ve que la chica está entrando a la casa

 _-jajá, y ahora que tiene tu novia Ranma_ -con algunas lagrimas en los ojos...ni el sabia por que se había reído tanto

 _-no lo sé-_ viéndola irse

 _-eeh, no negaste que fuera tu novia-_ con burla

 _-cállate Saíto-_ sonrojado siguiendo a la chica

 _-hace muy bonita pareja no Saíto-_ Tadashi sonriendo

 _-se ven bien...aun así la chica tiene muchos pretendientes… si no se cuida se la pueden quitar... si se descuida yo mismo me quedare con su prometida-_ lo ultimo lo dijo en susurro para si mismo con una sonrisa de arrogante solo que Tadashi si escucho perfectamente la ultima parte

 _-¿qué dices Saíto?-_ viendo a su hermano con duda

 _-que se ven bien, bueno me voy Debo hacer algunas cuentas, chao-_ yéndose dejando a Tadashi solo en el jardín

 _-si te escuche, tenia sospechas de que te gustara Akane...pero, lo mejor será que investigue mas-_ yéndose a su habitación

/-/-/

En un puesto de comida esta un chico peli purpura hablando por teléfono

 _-Rúguǒ éi wàipó zhǎodàole yīgè kě zūnjìng de nǚrén, ér bùshì fàngqì tā-_

 _(si abuela eh encontrado a una mujer digna y no renunciare a ella)_

 _-¿y que pasara con el chico?-_

 _-Bùguǎn, rúguǒ wǒ kànjiàn tā mǎ tuō gé luó suǒ- (no importa, si lo veo lo matare)_

 _-bien Shaoran, los espero para la boda-_

 _-Rúguǒ nǎinai bù fàngxīn, zhǐshì hē dōngxī de juéxīn- (si abuela no te preocupes, solo debo resolver algo)_

 _-está bien Shaoran yo anunciare tu compromiso en la tribu-_

 _-si abuela- termina la llamada_

 _-_ _Wǒ huì liú zài měilì de wèihūnqī... Zhè xiǎozi bù huì zǔ'ài-luàn mǎ-_

 _(yo me quedare con bella prometida...y ese chico Ranma no lo va impedir)-_ viendo un objeto en su mano

 **/-/-/**

Sobre el tejado de la casa de los Saotome esta una linda peli azul observando el atardecer...pero en eso recuerda al chico peli morado su mirada al decirle que la amaba, sonrojándose negó con la cabeza

 _-no pienses esa cosas Akane-_ se decía a si misma

 _-ese chico está loco, primero me quiere matar y ahora está enamorado, está loco, no dejare que me mire como Roy, por al instante querrá matarme...mi vida está llena de locos..-_ dijo recordando a los locos hermanos Kuno, el despistado de Ryoga, el estafador de Saíto y ahora el peli morado que en un momento la quiere matar y en otro la ama

 _-bueno...no todos-_ sonrojándose al recordar a un chico oji azul de cabellera azabache _-que cosas piensas Akane-_ sonrojada por solo recordar la mirada del peli azabache

 _-el es solo un idiota, pervertido, niño mimado…tierno, lindo, dulce, atento, fuerte es muy fuerte tiene una fuerza que ni el mismo la a descubierto...pero aun así lo quiero cuidar, no quiero que le pase nada, no quiero ni pienso perderlo a el también...-_ dijo algo triste levantándose para irse a su cuarto

 _ **/-/-/**_

A la hora de la cena Todos se encuentran raramente en silencio algo incomodo...hasta que Saíto rompe el silencio

 _-dinos linda-_ dijo viendo Akane _-donde dejaste a tu lindo prometido extranjero-_ termina de decir con una sonrisa burlona Akane solo lo fulmina con la mirada

 _-no me importa-_ volviendo a su comida

 _-pero linda, está afuera solo, no conoce el lugar, aparte, el no hablar bien el japonés-_ dijo imitando al peli morado con burla

 _-no me interesa lo que Shaoran haga o deje de hacer, así que ya cállate Saíto-_ le dijo enfadada la peli azul

 _-pero no te enojes linda, le saldrán arrugas a tu hermoso rostro-_ le dijo coqueto, Akane solo rodo los ojos

 _-por favor Saíto, podemos comer en paz-_ Nodoka regañando a su hijo

 _-ya mama, es verdad si se enoja tanto le saldrán arrugas a esa carita de Ángel que tiene-_ viendo con una sonrisa coqueta a la chica esta vez sonrojándola, Saíto sonrió cuando la vio sonrojarse _-al parecer mi linda cuñadita esta algo avergonzada-_ la chica bajo la mirada sonrojada

 _-ca...callate Saíto-_ dijo la chica nerviosa y sonrojada. En eso se ve como Ranma rompe los palillos para agarrar otros con el ceño totalmente fruncido

 _\- parece que mi hermanito esta celoso-_ le dice Saíto viéndolo con burla

- _yo celoso de una chica tan fea como Akane –_ dijo con algo de burla aunque se notaba enojado

 _-que dijiste niño mimado-_ Akane boletando a verlo enejada

 _-lo que oíste boda -_ sacándole la lengua

 _-eres un idiota-_ imitándolo

 _-y tu una niña estu-_

 _-ya chicos dejen de discutir, terminen su cena y váyanse a dormir-_ dijo Nodoka enojada mostrando su Katana

 _-si mama, si tía Nodoka -_ Ranma y Akane al mismo tiempo

 _-bien-_ guardando la Katana

 _-Nodoka si que sabe controlar a estos chicos-_ dijo Naoko con una sonrisa

 _-uno tiene sus métodos-_ sonriendo complacida

 _-si, mama es genial-_ Tadashi sonriendo

Mientras que a Akane, Ranma y Saíto solo tenían una gotita estilo anime y el rostro ligeramente pálido con tono azul

 _ **/-/-/**_

Son las 2 am todos en la casa Saotome están dormidos…en eso se puede ver una silueta en casa ventana de la casa hasta que entra por una

-Měi qiàn jiāng yǒu yīgè měilì de jīngxǐ huànxǐng-(hermosa Akane tendrás una bella sorpresa al despertar) decía el peli morado mientras se acostaba junto a la peli azul abrazándola

 _ **Continuará…**_


	12. Mas problemas con shaoran

Los personajes de esta historia son de Rumiko Takashi la historia NO la presento con fin de lucro solo para entretener .tiene **UA y OoC**

 **Aclaraciones**

 _-Las mismas de siempre-_

 **Capitulo 12: Más problemas con Shaoran**

A la mañana siguiente Nodoka se encuentra haciendo sus labores en la cocina..cuando entra Naoko

 _-Buenos días Nodoka, necesitas ayuda?-_ Dice con una sonrisa

 _-No, Solo.. falta la mesa y el te-_

 _-Ahora pongo el Te y después la mesa-_ empieza a preparar el Té

 _-Oye Naoko, que piensas de este chico Sharon-_ Dice algo seria..

 _-No crea que sea de preocuparnos.-_ dice como si nada..sacando los platos

 _-Pero el parece querer algo con ella muy en serio-._. menciona triste..

 _-No pasará nada Nodoka,.. solo la quiere por esa ley, mi hija nunca estaría con el-_ dice segura de si

 _-Si tu lo dices-_ le dice con una sonrisa cuando ven pasar a Ranma que vuelve de su carrera matutina

 _-Buenos días mamá, Tia-_ dice tomando aun basó de agua

 _-Buenos dia hijo.. en un momento más estará el desayuno-_ dice Nodoka sonriendo

 _-Si ma-_ Sale de la cocina rumbo al baño..

/-/-/

Toda los Saotome se encuetran desayunando y también Naoko a excepción de una linda peliazul

 _-Hijo podrías ir a despertar Akane_ -dijo dice Nodoka mientras le sirve comida a Genma

 _-Y por que debo despertar a esa niña boda-_ dijo cruzándose de brazos

 _-Ranma ya te eh dicho, es tu prometida y es tu beber igual que sera el de Akane cuando tu te quedes dormido_ -explicaba Nodoka tranquila , Ranma solo bufo se levanta de la mesa.,murmurando

 _-Si Ranma ve y despierta a la floja de Akane-_ tratando de imitar la voz de su mama

/En el cuarto de la chica/

Akane estaba cómodamente dormida sin saber que esta abrazando a cierto extranjero que la sujeta fuertemente por la cintura

 _-Akane dice mi ma...-_ Ranma se queda callado al ver la escena, frunce el ceño y de quien sabe donde saca un cubeta de agua fría

 _-Levantate Akane se hace tarde-_ dijo echandole el agua y llendose enojado a la cocina

 _-AAAA!, QUE TE PASA IMBECIL!_ -pero ya no vio al chico solo a cierto pelimorado abrazado ella

 _-Sha...shaoran que haces aquí-_ decia sonrojada

 _-Prometida_ -tratando de besarla cuando abre los ojos y mira al pelirrojo-Roy-dice con voz tétrica

 _-yo matar a Roy-_

 _-No, no no espera-_ moviendo las manos de un lado a otro

 _-Matar Roy-_ siguiendolo por todo el cuarto

/En el comedor/

Ranma llega al comedor con un humor de los mil demonios todos se le quedan viendo el extraño pero ya muy normal humor del chico

 _-La joven mas bien el joven Tendo vendrá en un momento-_ dice enojado antes de que le pregunten

 _-Por que tanta indiferenia hacia la linda de Akane-_ dijo Saito con burla

 _-Eso no te interesa_ -ignorado a Saito

 _-Me in..-_ Saito fue interrumpido por un grito

 _-YO MATAR A ROY-_

 _-Dejame en paz-_ todos voltearon al jardin viendo como el pelirrojo era seguido por un amazona enojado

 _-WO AI NI AKANE-_

 _-DEJAME-_ ahora perseguía la peliazul

 _-oohh, creo que ya se que paso-_ dijo saito burlándose

 _-Cállate_ -ranma molesto

-AYAUDENME-Akane se esconde atrás de Ranma

 _-Que hace prometida atrás de chico molesto, venir a mi brazos_ -extendiendo los brazos hacia la chica

 _-No soy un chico molesto-_ dije rama en un murmuró enojado

 _-Si estar celoso de Shaoran-_ dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura

 _-No estoy celoso, mas bien feliz, así ya no sere el prometido de la boda de Akane-_ dice mientras se levanta encargando al amazona

 _-Que?-_ Akane sorprendida

 _-Que ya no estamos comprometidos-_ dijo mirando a la chica con ceño fruncido, akane los ve con los ojos entrecerrados

 _-Bien...despues de todo Shaoran es mas guapo que tu-_ dijo la peliazul llendo con el amazona

 _-Asi pues quedate con el fea!-_

 _-Pues fíjate que si bobo!-_ los jóvenes solo se miran con coraje y orgullo

 _-Entonces prometida se ira conmigo a china-_ dijo feliz abrazo a la chica, Akane no se mueve pero no corresponde el empalagoso abrazo

 _-Hoy no Shaoran bebo ir a la escuela-_ dice cortante

 _-Entonces hoy salirte y irte conmigo_ -le afirma viéndola enamorado sonroja dónde a Akane

 _-Nos vemos mas tarde Shaoran-_ la chica salio de la casa

 _-Debo agradecer a chico molesto-_ hace una inclinación hacia Ranma

 _-Por que-_

 _-Me hiciste fácil mi trabajo_ -voltea a ver a la familia

 _-No preocuparse les llegara invitacion, me voy debo ir por mi linda prometida- Sale_ dando brincos de alegría

 _-Si se la pusiste fácil-_ dice Saito levantándose

 _-A ti no te importa-_ Sale de la casa molesto, Saito solo sonríe..

 _-Esto esta empeorando-_ dice ..

/-/-/

Akane se encuetra sentada en su banco con la vista clavada en la paleta..

 _-Akane estas bien ?-_ le pregunta una de sus amigas..

 _-Pues mas o menos-_

 _-Que pasa Akane?_ -dice Ayumi preocupada. .

 _-Y tenemos mucho tiempo no ha clases hasta después de receso_ -dice molesta la chica de la coleta

 _-Pues recuerdan al Idiota de Shaoran_

 _-Al sexy de Shaoran-_ corrige una de las chicas

 _-Si cómo sea, bueno les daré la versión corta.. Ranma celoso rompio el compromiso.. y yo acepte a Shaoran por coraje y ahora quiere que me vaya con el-_

 _-Aceptaste a Shaoran!-_

 _-Y me arrepiento..ese chico es muy empalagoso..-_ dice cruzada de brazos...

Así siguieron hablando las chicas..sin saber que en el otro lado de la sala..Ranma y sus amigos tenían una conversación similar..a la suya

 _-Que hiciste que!-_ dice ambos chicos

 _-Termine con Akane_ -Responde serio. .

 _-No debiste hacer eso campeón. .-_

 _-Y que quieren que haga.. ese Estúpido Shaoran durmió con ella-_

 _-Que hicieron. ._

 _-NOO! ! Solo dormir.._

 _-Aun así. .creo que te precipitaste a cortar...-_ Comento el castaño..serio

-Lo se. .-dice viendo a la peliazul.

. /-/-/

Afuera de la escuela se observa a un peli morado ver la entra con una sonrisa...

 _-Akane no saldrás almorzar-_ dice Ayumi sonriendo

 _-Si en un momento voy-_ contesta sonriedo..

Mientras la chica busca algo en su bolso..sin notar como cierto ojiazul la mira con algo de tristeza en su rostro...el chico estaba dispuesto a hablar a no ser por que cierto chico de nacionalidad china rompe una de las paredes del salón de una patada. .

 _-Linda y sexy prometida irse con Shaoran_ -dice dando saltitos hasta llegar con la chica y abrazarla

 _-Que. .que . haces así Shaoran_ -dice Sonrojada

 _-Venir a almorzar con sexy prometida!-_ dice dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica

 _-Ni en la escuela dejas de molestar estúpido-_ dijo Ranma cruzado de brazos..

 _-Eso no importarte..yo solo venir por prometida-_ dice abrazandola

 _-Me tienes arto-_ dice lanzándose un golpe que el asiático esquiva

 _-Ranma basta!-_ dice la peliazul moleta poniéndose frente al pelinegro

- _No te metas Akane!-_ contesta molesto haciendo a la chica a un lado

 _-Arreglemos esto, aquí y hora-_ dice viendo al asiático

 _-Wo jieshou (claro )_ -contesta para acercarse al pelinegro y darle un beso en la mejilla..

 _-Le..dio...el beso..._ -dice Akane sorprendida. .

 _-El de la muerte no?-_ dice Saito junto a Akane que aparece de la nada..

 _-Tu que haces aquí!-_ dice Akane cruzada de brazos..

 _-Vengo a esta escuela si no lo recuerdas-_ Responde irónico. .

 _-No me importa en realidad_ -dice Akane cruzándose de brazos viendo a otra parte

 _-Que mala eres linda-.._ responde haciendo un puchero..la chica lo ve y se sonroja levemente haciendo sonríe a Saito coqueto..

 _-Que Linda..nervios..-_ dice jugando con el cabello de Akane..sonrojando más a la chica

 _-Qui..quítate idiota-_ dice para volver a ver a los chicos que ya no tan en el salón. .

 _-Que ya Ranma y Shaoran dónde están?!-_ dice algo asustada

- _Ellos se fueron hace unos minutos linda_ -responde Saotome tranquilo..

 _-QUE!-_ la chica salio del salón al hacia el patio de latió escuela , Corre hasta llegar a la cancha de fútbol viendo como de pelinegro está en el suelo desmayado.

 _-RANMA!-_ grita sentándose junto al chico..viendo unos está bien Pasan unos minutos..cuando ve que los compañeros de su salón empiezan al llegar.. al voltea siento como el chico despierta..

 _-Ranma estas bien?..-_ Dice la peliazul ayudando al pelinegro algún ponerse de pie..

 _-Si..-_ dice algo agitado..

 _-Eres un estúpido te dije que no te enfrentarás a Shaoran-.._ le dice viéndolo molesta

 _-Y tu quien te crees para gritarme-_ dice viéndola frío. .

 _-Yo.._ -la chica se que da viéndolo sorprendida y algo dolida.

 _. -Las chicas de hoy..solo por que están bonitas piensan que pueden hacer lo que quieran_ -dice llendose molesto..dejando a la chica sola..

- _Que...que le pasa..-_ dice murmurando para alcanzar al chico

 _-Ranma no me recuerdas...-_ dice sosteniendo al chico de los hombros..

 _-Lo siento..pero no se quien eres..-_

 _-No..no...vamos..-_ Lo también de la mano..

 _-Que adonde me llevas-.._ dice el chico sonrojado..

 _-...Cállate no hagas preguntas. .-_ dice algo molesta..

Ranma solo se queda vendo a la chica serio..

 _Continuará. .._

 **Hola!  
Se que merezco la pena de muerte! Siglos in actualizar! No se ni que decir..este me quede in computadora y en el celulares difícil esa fue un gran obstáculo para el fic  
Aparte de que me quede en un shock total en la historia  
Espero les guste el cap!  
Y gracias por sus consejos en los cap! !  
Me alegra que comenten gracias!  
^3^  
Las quiere!**  
 _ **Maly-chan  
(Ese es mi nuevo nombre de usuario)**_


End file.
